


Платиной, серебром и золотом

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Romance, Body Worship, Bruce is (mostly) seventeen, Codependency, Dysfunctional Relationships, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Medical Trauma, Pillow Talk, Relationship Study, Unresolved Sexual Tension, o how he loves you darling boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Когда Брюс впервые пытается поцеловать Альфреда, тот отказывает ему — в первый, но далеко не последний раз. Потому что Брюсу всего пятнадцать, и Альфред очень любит его — вот только не в таком смысле.





	1. Платина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lundo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/gifts), [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



Говорят, в Санкт-Морице воздух как брют.

Кивая своей собеседнице, Альфред смотрит в противоположный угол зала, где Брюс небрежным жестом подцепляет с подноса бокал шампанского. Альфред и сам выпил за вечер уже три или четыре, как раз столько, чтобы расслабиться, но в меру. Если придётся драться, он будет драться. Если придётся стрелять, он не промахнётся. Но сейчас основная его задача — быть гостем на вечеринке, где сливки старого и нового света провожают один год и встречают следующий. Его задача — праздновать, и он празднует. Брюс цедит шампанское, перехватывает взгляд Альфреда и, коротко улыбнувшись, подмигивает: дескать, ты ничего не видел. Вот ведь плут. 

Альфред рад видеть его в приподнятом настроении. Здесь у Брюса есть компания сверстников, на курорте достаточно юношей и девушек его круга, с которыми он и проводит вечер, но веселят его не шутки новых друзей — он потешается над ними. Над их чванством, их апломбом, их незрелыми цинизмом, их манерой меряться регалиями своих отцов. Все они против него дети, и он выставляет их дураками так изящно, что ни один этого даже не понимает. Пожалуй, его считают немного странным. Конечно же, о нем сплетничают — сплетничают здесь обо всех. Но большинству Брюс Уэйн кажется милым мальчиком с трагичной судьбой, особенно зрелым дамам, которые охают: «Как ты вытянулся!» — но до сих пор треплют за щёки. Брюс подыгрывает и им, изображая детскую наивность. Альфред дома выговаривает ему за этот маскарад, говоря, что обман есть обман, и нельзя делать такого без причины, а Брюс отвечает: «Но я не обманываю, Альфред. Они просто не хотят видеть, кто я есть». Эти пустые мелочные люди ногтя брюсовского не стоят, и Альфреду плевать на них и их чувства, и Брюс прекрасно это знает. Но Альфред делает что должен, а Брюс если и не слушается его, то выслушивает. Так обстоят дела.

После полуночи и обратного отсчёта Альфреду достаются два поцелуя, по одному в каждую щёку. Брюс получает даже больше. Все выходят на огромный балкон полюбоваться праздничным фейерверком, и Брюс, пользуясь суматохой, отделяется от своей компании и подходит к Альфреду. Альфред молча накидывает ему на плечи свой смокинг. Чёрное небо разрывают цветные сверкающие вспышки, люди хлопают, одобрительно вскрикивают, сзади с тихими хлопками открывают новые бутылки шампанского. Всюду трескотня.  
— Тебе нравится? — без выражения спрашивает Брюс.  
Что Альфреду _не_ нравится, так это звуки взрывов. Слыша их, он предпочитает видеть причину, а не представлять её. И если раздался выстрел, Альфред будет смотреть туда, откуда ждёт второго. Может быть, и Брюс тоже.  
— Да, — отвечает Альфред.

Через час они возвращаются в шале пешком: Брюс предлагает прогуляться перед сном, и Альфред охотно соглашается, хотя у них совершенно не подходящая обувь и слишком тонкие пальто, но ведь идти не дольше мили, а мальчик достаточно закалён готэмскими трущобами. Он живо рассказывает о том, чего наслушался за вечер, на щеках появляется румянец, идеально уложенные, выпрямленные, чёрные от геля волосы засыпает снежинками. Несколько особо крупных цепляются за длинные ресницы. Альфред смотрит на него и улыбается.

У самого крыльца Брюс вдруг бубнит себе под нос: что-то там, что-то там, «Альфред», не разобрать.  
— Да-да? — Альфред наклоняется, чтобы расслышать получше, и Брюс вдруг целует его.  
Брюс целует его.  
В губы.  
Его.  
Альфред замирает, поражённый до глубины души. В первую долю секунды кажется, что Брюс промазал мимо щеки. Так бывает, это ничего. Или не промазал. Ну и что такого, подумаешь. Многие целуют детей в губы. Своих детей. «Это ничего, — нервно твердит Альфред. — Это ничего, это нормально». Недавняя марка с изображением принцессы Уэльской, целующей в губы старшего сына, разошлась миллионными тиражами, её как раз обсуждали сегодня за ужином, и никто не был шокирован, люди добродушно улыбались и говорили: «Ах, эти британцы такие экстравагантные». «Экстравагантные» значит «с придурью». Альфред и сам британец, и придури у него предостаточно, и если его в детстве в губы не целовали — так это потому, что не целовали вообще, так что ничего… В этот момент Брюс прижимается к нему губами плотней, и у Альфреда в голове к чёрту летит дешифратор, вместо хоть сколько-нибудь внятных мыслей выдавая тильды, апострофы, диезы и перевёрнутые знаки вопроса.  
— С Новым годом, Альфред, — говорит Брюс, отрываясь от него. На его ресницах висят капельки влаги.  
Альфред отвечает растерянно:  
— И вас, мастер Би.

* * *

— Просыпайтесь, соня, — весело командует Альфред, расшторивая окно, чтобы впустить в комнату скупое зимнее солнце. — Как ваша голова? Не болит после вчерашнего?  
— А?  
— Вы пили шампанское.  
— Ах, это, — Брюс трёт припухшие веки и зевает. — Альфред, насчёт вчерашнего…  
— Я позволил вам один бокал в честь праздника, но даже не думайте, что следующий сойдёт вам с рук. Чтобы минимум до вашего дня рождения…  
— Я не об этом.  
— О чём же?  
— О том, что было на улице, — и лёгкое смущение на его лице красноречивее слов.  
— Просто случайность, не забивайте голову, — с напускным легкомыслием отмахивается Альфред.— Я уже и думать забыл.  
Лицо Брюса становится строже.  
— Это не случайность. Я поцеловал тебя.  
— Гм. Да. Поцеловали, мастер Брюс.  
— И я хотел бы сделать это снова.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Почему? — он чуть сдвигает брови.  
— Вы уже слишком взрослый, чтобы это считалось невинным.  
— А что если, — с расстановкой говорит Брюс, — я не хочу, чтобы это было невинным?

Альфред встаёт спиной к окну, скрещивает руки на груди и старается не паниковать.

— Но вам пятнадцать.  
— Почти шестнадцать.  
— Не меняет сути дела. Мастер Брюс, вы ненавидите, когда вас называют ребёнком, но это правда — вы ребёнок.  
— Я только что был слишком взрослым, — ворчит Брюс.  
— Пускай у вас душа мудреца и разум гроссмейстера, но ещё у вас, — Альфред тщательно взвешивает слова, — тело мальчика, и оно взрослеет своим чередом. Оно заставляет вас чувствовать… некоторые вещи. И совершать некоторые поступки, зачастую необдуманные. И вы не должны его винить, но и давать ему управлять собой тоже не должны. Оно не вы. Не весь вы.  
— Хочешь сказать, это подростковая фаза? Придурь, как ты выражаешься?  
— Я совсем не это… — нельзя лгать без причины, особенно ему, и Альфред сдаётся: — Ну, в некотором роде.  
— А знаешь, что о тебе говорят? — Брюс садится в постели.  
— Догадываюсь.  
— Эмили Картрайт сказала, что ты с прибабахом, — задумчиво произносит он. — Но она села бы тебе на лицо. Или позволила бы оттаскать себя за волосы, потому что ты наверняка сношаешься как животное.  
— Мастер Брюс!  
— Она использовала другое слово. Но суть я передал верно.

Альфред мнёт подбородок, потом подходит к кровати и присаживается рядом.  
— Я признателен, что вы не сквернословите, и мне жаль, что вам пришлось это услышать, но то, что вы сейчас делаете, называется сплетней, а, сплетничая, вы становитесь вровень с ними. Не унижайте себя. И хочу уверить вас, — сухо добавляет он, — что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах я не позволю мисс Картрайт сесть себе на лицо. Теперь одевайтесь. Солнце не будет вас ждать. Без четверти пять уже стемнеет, и если вы собираетесь сегодня кататься…  
— Но мы не закончили разговор.  
— А могли бы закончить? — Альфред начинает терять терпение. — Право, мастер Би. Это очень неловкая для меня беседа. Если вам нужно обсудить это всё, то лучше с профессионалом. Когда вернёмся в Готэм, доктор Томпкинс кого-нибудь порекомендует, или, я уверен, можно найти и здесь…  
— Поговорить _с врачом_? — неверяще спрашивает Брюс. — Ты считаешь, меня нужно лечить?  
— Нет! Боже, нет, — Альфред всплёскивает руками. — Просто я не очень-то хорош в этом. Послушайте… Говорят, тибетские монахи доживают до двухсот лет. Не знаю, насколько это правда, но если правда, то не могу даже представить, как они видят мир. Мой опыт по сравнению с их опытом — пыль, и в пятьдесят два я для них ещё, должно быть, младенец. Их мне никак не понять. Но мне было пятнадцать, и это я понять могу. Сейчас вы уверены, что знаете, кем являетесь и кем станете, чего хотите, что правильно, что нет, как нужно поступать в той или иной ситуации. Сейчас вы полностью уверены, что знаете жизнь. Но, поверьте мне, это изменится. Вы будете другим через год, следующим через три, и так далее, и так далее. И будете меняться всегда, хотя с какого-то срока уже медленнее. Вы немного запутались. Но вы совершенно точно не больны. Вы абсолютно здоровый юноша. Который ограничен в выборе.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В таком, что… Вы не особенно общаетесь с людьми. Учитесь на дому. С кем вы видитесь? С этой вашей шаромыжницей? К вам приходит детектив Гордон, иногда Люциус Фокс, и на этом всё. Выбор невелик. Хотя я должен сказать, что даже в столь коротком списке вы выбрали наименее подходящую кандидатуру.  
— А я должен напомнить, Альфред, что несколько месяцев жил не дома.  
— Ну там-то, конечно, выбор был богатейшим, — саркастично кивает Альфред. — Когда голоден, обычно думаешь о том, что стоит у тебя на полках, а не о какой-то экзотике, которую даже не пробовал. Но и не об объедках. Кстати, что вы хотели бы на завтрак?  
— Ладно, со мной понятно, — холодно говорит Брюс, и на «понятно» его недоломавшийся голос даёт петуха, и это уже далеко не первый случай, когда его повелительная, исполненная достоинства интонация обнуляется писком или скрипением. От досады ему, должно быть, хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но он научился не подавать виду. — Что насчёт тебя?  
— Что насчёт меня?  
— Почему ты не можешь целовать меня? — прямо спрашивает Брюс, и Альфреду снова чертовски неуютно.  
— Вы шутите, должно быть? Вам которую из причин?  
— Назови все, — рассудительно говорит Брюс. — Я выберу хорошую.  
— Для начала я ваш опекун.  
— Юридически.  
— Если вы предпочитаете смотреть на это так!.. — Альфред возмущённо дергает плечом. — Но я это вижу иначе. Я обязан заботиться о ваших интересах, даже когда вы сами не способны этого сделать. А еще вы мой наниматель. А совмещать работу и личную жизнь — это, я вам скажу, всё равно что, эм… Совмещать столовую с уборной.  
— Конечно, ведь никто так не делает, — в голосе Брюса слышна ирония.  
— Умные люди — не делают.  
— Ну да, — он уже неприкрыто насмехается.  
Альфред вздыхает, зная, что сейчас уколет это нежное сердце, но он вынужден.  
— Насчёт меня вот что, мастер Брюс, — говорит он. — Я хочу целовать взрослых людей. Своих ровесников или немного младше, но не настолько.  
— Я бы сказал, что доктор Томпкинс существенно моложе тебя, — парирует Брюс, и Альфред смеётся. Что ж, один-один.  
— Вы совсем не щадите меня, мастер Би, — с шутливым упрёком отвечает он. — Смею заметить, что так же она существенно старше вас.  
Поджав губы, Брюс раздумывает несколько секунд.  
— Хорошо, — решает он. — Я спущусь через минуту, Альфред.

И эта тема, наконец, закрыта.

Как ни странно, у мучительно неловкого разговора оказываются благоприятные последствия: вернувшись в Готэм, Брюс посещает школу раз или два в неделю, а не в семестр, каждый вторник ездит в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», активнее выходит в свет и чаще принимает гостей. Месяцем позже своего шестнадцатилетия он начинает встречаться с Селиной Кайл. Теперь, думает Альфред, мальчик видит кучу людей, а выбирает всё ещё первое попавшееся. Но на то они и детские болезни, чтобы переболеть ими в детстве. Брюс водит её на свидания, готовит для неё романтический ужин, выбирает рубашки понарядней, просит оставить их наедине и заметно волнуется. Альфред испытывает некое подобие облегчения.

* * *

Этот роман заканчивается скверно, а худшим в нём оказывается постскриптум. Впоследствии Альфред думает снова и снова, что виноват во всём сам: он был слишком настойчив, отправляя Брюса на встречу, якобы назначенную бывшей подружкой. Он помог выманить его из дома, отпустил прямо в ловушку, позволил похитить, мучить, промыть мозги, отнять принципы и часть души. Наверное, те люди добрались бы до Брюса и при иных обстоятельствах, но есть нечто правильное в том, что Альфред сам подписал себе приговор.

Суд Сов перерезали, Готэм запах безумием и кровью, а Брюс прикончил Альфреда. И тут же вернул его к жизни.  
— Насыщенный у нас был вечерок, — шутит Альфред.  
Брюс до сих пор не смеётся.

Альфред считает его своим спасителем, Брюс считает себя его убийцей. Строго говоря, справедливо и то, и другое, вопрос в точке зрения.

Брюс перестаёт спать. Вернее, перестаёт спать в своей комнате.  
— Я просто посижу, — хмуро говорит он, являясь к Альфреду в первую же ночь после выписки. В дальнейшем не говорит ничего, просто приходит и садится в кресло или на широкий подоконник. Альфред думает сначала, эта привычка дежурить у его постели, появившаяся в больнице, скоро сойдёт на нет: в конце концов Брюс убедится, что Альфред никуда не делся, не сгинул, больше не истекает кровью, что Альфред действительно _выжил_ , — и тогда успокоится. Но этого всё никак не происходит. Хотя, казалось бы, теперь у мальчика есть заботы поважней: те люди (правильнее сказать, те нелюди) внушили ему, что он должен стать защитником Готэма, и Брюс, осознав, что это была ложь, пытается сделать её правдой — на свой манер, на своих условиях. В одиночку он не защитит целый город, никто бы этого не смог. Но в драках один на один он всегда побеждает, а значит, может защитить хоть кого-то. Альфред страхует его, но вмешивается нечасто — если делать это без надобности, Брюс назавтра уходит тайком, и где он, в каком именно богом забытом переулке караулит преступников? Альфред места себе не находит в такие ночи. Потом Брюс приезжает усталый, с синяками и ссадинами, сохранивший кому-то кошелёк или даже жизнь — и идёт охранять сон Альфреда. Альфред даже не знает точно, сидит ли Брюс здесь до утра или уходит к себе, в его присутствии он несколько утрачивает бдительность и только сквозь сон слышит тихие шаги да иногда журчание воды в туалете. Однажды Альфред просыпается резко, его словно выдергиваёт из сна тревогой: Брюс был здесь, а теперь его нет, его недавнее присутствие ощущается почти физически, будто отпечаток, но где же он, _где же он_ … Слабый, едва различимый звук — Альфред опускает глаза и видит, что Брюс сидит на полу, привалившись затылком к кровати.  
— Мастер Брюс? — окликает он.  
— Я не сплю! — вздрогнув, оправдывается Брюс.

Вздохнув, Альфред отодвигается на другую половину кровати и похлопывает ладонью по матрасу, еще тёплому от его тела:  
— Давайте-ка ложитесь. Места хватит.

Места действительно хватает с лихвой, чтобы заснуть, сохраняя дистанцию, но просыпается Альфред или с брюсовской рукой поперек груди, или нос к носу с ним, или оттого, что чужое тёплое дыхание щекочет загривок. Когда он только пришёл в Уэйн Мэнор, то, привыкший к узкой солдатский койке, попросил себе комнату с односпальной кроватью, а Томас сказал растерянно, что таких нет, но если он настаивает… Альфред не настаивал. Долго привыкал к простору, к новому матрасу, которого даже не чувствовал. Просыпался от чувства падения, словно проваливается до земли и ещё куда-то вниз. Первые месяцы часто спал на полу, а летом несколько раз — даже в саду. Кто мог подумать, что всё так обернётся, и двуспальная кровать станет тесна Альфреду Пенниуорту? Но каждый до конца своих дней меняется, и Альфред меняется тоже, пускай медленно и неразличимо глазу, подобно тектонике плит.

— В этом месяце хозяйственные расходы больше обычного, — сообщает он, протягивая Брюсу смету.  
— Почему? — Брюс всегда проглядывает документы, но не читает. Эта часть жизни для него несущественна, и всё же он формально выполняет свои обязанности хозяина дома. Потому что так положено, и отец бы этого хотел, и этого хочет Альфред, и Брюс не может просто швырять деньгами. На самом деле может.  
— Потому что в синей гостиной пришлось перестилать паркет и менять французское окно.  
— А разбилось оно, потому что… — задумывается Брюс. Сейчас он занят тем, что пытается притачать к поясу своего костюма чехол для полуавтоматического гарпуна.  
— Туда упало дерево.  
— Точно, ураган. И паркет залило ливнем.  
— Всё верно, мастер Би. Ещё в одной из спален матрас отслужил своё, и я взял на себя смелость заменить.  
— Матрас?  
— Всю кровать.  
— В какой спальне?  
— В моей.  
— Хорошо, — равнодушно кивает Брюс, надевает пояс и проверяет, удобно ли. — И когда её привезут?  
— Привезли и поставили на прошлой неделе.  
Брюс впервые за весь разговор поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.  
— О, — только и говорит он, моментально утрачивая интерес.

Но даже кровать королевского размера не помогает сохранить границы личного пространства.

Стоя у запотевшего зеркала, Альфред бреется. Опасная бритва скрипит о щетину, из душевого смесителя капает вода, но вдруг к этому примешиваются посторонние, странные звуки. Альфред перехватывает бритву как нож, прижимается спиной к стене и приоткрывает дверь ванной. Он смотрит дольше, чем надо, не сразу понимая… Нет, понимает он сразу, потому и вглядывается, чтобы убедить себя в ошибке. Брюс лежит на спине, ритмично двигая рукой под одеялом, от его кулака оно шевелится, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Зарывшись носом в соседнюю подушку, он держит руку у рта. «Ему трудно дышать, — думает Альфред. — Это спазм». Но Брюс водит пальцами по губам, вот что он делает, и Альфред жалеет, что так долго смотрел. Эти звуки, шелест одеяла и шёпот, звучат в его ушах, даже когда он включает воду в раковине, чтобы отгородиться от них и заодно подать сигнал Брюсу. Он бреется очень долго, смывает остатки пены с лица, вытирается полотенцем, брызгает на ладони одеколоном, похлопывает по щекам, и только потом закрывает кран. Он был бы рад не расслышать слова, чтобы это вновь было что-то там, что-то там, и его имя, но это и было только его имя. «Альфред», — горячечно повторял Брюс. Альфред, Альфред.

— Доброе утро, мастер Брюс! — бодро говорит он, выходя из ванной.  
Брюс смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, пытаясь понять или же понимая сразу.  
— Доброе, — осторожно соглашается он.

Следующей ночью Брюс не приходит, и во все остальные — тоже.

* * *

Во второй половине февраля, накануне семнадцатилетия, Брюс за ужином просит Альфреда зайти к нему, когда тот освободится. Просит сухо и по-деловому.  
— Альфред, нам нужно обсудить наше будущее, — продолжает он тем же тоном уже в своей комнате. — Прошу, присядь.  
— Слушаю вас внимательно, — улыбается Альфред, опускаясь в кресло.  
— Через год и один день мне исполнится восемнадцать. А это значит, ты перестанешь быть моим опекуном.  
— Именно так, мастер Би.  
Бросив на него короткий нечитаемый взгляд, Брюс начинает прохаживаться по комнате.  
— Я бы хотел знать, — говорит он так, словно репетировал эту речь, — что ты намерен делать дальше?

Густые курчавые волосы стали мешать ему из-за шлема, и с осени он стрижётся короче, это делает его старше. Взрослей. Он и звучит теперь по-взрослому, когда тембр голоса наконец-то соответствует его формулировкам или, по крайней мере, близок к ним по солидности. Но в его облике осталось что-то неуловимо трогательное — может, сутулые плечи или худощавость, ещё не полностью сменившаяся поджаростью. Альфред скучает по его копне не уложенных, «домашних» волос, от которой голова походила на цветок.

— Если у вас нет возражений, я бы хотел остаться при вас и в этом доме, — церемонно говорит Альфред, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. — В наше время, знаете ли, мало кому нужны дворецкие.  
— Альфред, это вздор, — морщится Брюс. — С твоими рекомендациями ты найдёшь работу в два счёта. И я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь как дворецкий.  
— Как кто же тогда?  
— Как мой друг, — Брюс останавливается и, глядя ему в глаза, добавляет ровно: — И как мой мужчина.  
— Я староват для конкубины, вам не кажется?  
— Мне не кажется, — строго отвечает Брюс. — И мне не кажется, что я сказал что-то смешное.  
— Мои извинения, мастер Би. — Альфред собирается с мыслями, Брюс снова расхаживает из угла в угол. — Я полагал… в свете последних событий… Я счёл, вам всё-таки нравятся девушки.  
— Мне _нравятся_ девушки. И?  
— И… Я имею в виду, я решил, вам нравятся _только_ девушки.  
— Что ж, я тоже долго был уверен, что тебе нравятся _только_ женщины. Но, как видишь, мы оба ошибались.  
— Перестаньте говорить со мной снисходительно.  
— Перестану, когда ты перестанешь.  
— С чего вы… — начинает Альфред, но взгляд Брюса тут же делается таким насмешливым, как будто они за шахматной доской, и Альфред потянулся не к той фигуре. — Откуда вы узнали?  
— В тот вечер, когда твой приятель Реджи напился и стал рассказывать мне про вашу службу, я заметил, что тебе неприятен этот разговор, и пошёл спать. Но я не ушёл. А вы продолжили говорить. Довольно откровенно.  
— Вы подслушивали.  
— Я подслушивал.  
— Это нехорошо.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно признаёт Брюс и снова останавливается. — Скажи мне, Реджи был у тебя единственным? Или были и другие?  
— Это не вашего ума дело, — сдержанно говорит Альфред, но внутри уже всё вскипает.  
— Я просто хочу знать, был ли ты, скажем так, _ограничен в выборе_ , — произносит он с иронией, будто намекая на что-то, — и вы делали это, потому что в армии не было женщин, или потому…  
— Достаточно! — рявкает Альфред. — Никто не давал вам права обсуждать мою личную жизнь! 

Брюс выдерживает его гневный взгляд, смотрит в ответ свирепо, а затем в два шага подходит к креслу, нависает над Альфредом и вдруг берётся за верхнюю пуговицу его жилета.  
— Остановитесь, — требует Альфред, и в нём не остаётся ни волнения, ни гнева, только усталость и примешавшаяся к ней тоска. Сейчас ему придётся применить к Брюсу силу, тот не отступит, и они будут бороться, поэтому Альфред позволяет себе прожить ещё пару секунд, в которых пока не случилось драки — не с кем-нибудь, а с Брюсом, да и по какому поводу, да и где! В этих почти святых стенах его детской комнаты… Как они оба до этого дошли. 

Руки Брюса начинают дрожать, пальцы перестают слушаться, пуговицы жилета запутываются в петлях, не желая пролезать, и Брюс встаёт на одно колено, потом на оба, и, наконец, оседает, роняя голову на Альфреда. Он дышит тяжело, загнанно, и цепочка часов лежит на его полураскрытом рте как удила.

Альфред гладит его по коротким жёстким кудрям.  
— Не тревожьтесь, мастер Брюс, я вас не покину, — говорит он мягко. — И вам не нужно для этого привязывать меня к себе крепче. Едва ли такое вообще возможно. Я останусь с вами, и я останусь вашим дворецким. Этот дом без меня не справится. Теперь поднимайтесь. Вы не должны стоять на коленях передо мной. И ни перед кем не должны.

* * *

— Я обдумал наш разговор на прошлой неделе, — говорит Брюс, разминаясь перед тренировкой. — И я не возражаю, если ты продолжишь исполнять обязанности дворецкого.  
— Отрадно слышать, — хмыкает Альфред, зубами закрепляя липучую застёжку на правой перчатке.  
— Ты можешь оставаться в этом доме в любом качестве, — он заканчивает энергичные махи руками, бежит на месте и продолжает смотреть перед собой, не на Альфреда. — Но моё предложение состояло из двух частей. И вторая всё ещё в силе. Это долгосрочное предложение.

Альфред молчит достаточно долго, и не потому, что выбирает слова. Брюс кружит вокруг него, пользуясь своим преимуществом в скорости, нападает и отпрыгивает, но постепенно теряет терпение, и после серии коротких ударов в корпус пропускает апперкот.  
— Внимательней, — командует Альфред. — Держите блок. И делайте подобные предложения мисс Кайл.  
Коротко рыкнув, Брюс набрасывается на него с удвоенной энергией.

Теперь, когда он дважды знаменит, как Брюс Уэйн и как неизвестный мститель, его отношения со старыми знакомыми обретают второе начало. Детектив Гордон продолжает изредка наведываться в Уэйн Мэнор, чтобы проведать того мальчика, который безутешно рыдал на ступенях пожарной лестницы, но по ночам Джим Гордон ищет встречи с тенью в маске, чтобы попросить помощи, и последнее случается куда чаще. Брюса заново узнаёт и Селина, пока не догадываясь, что это Брюс. Ирония в том, что она, кажется, впервые по-настоящему в него влюблена. Если Брюсу и обидно, он отказывается это признавать: «Зато наконец хоть кто-то видит настоящего меня». «Я предпочитаю думать, что настоящего вас вижу сейчас перед собой», — обычно возражает на это Альфред, а Брюс отвечает: «Я бы тоже предпочёл, чтоб так было», что бы это ни значило. 

— С чего ты взял? Что мне хочется? Поцеловать её? — зло спрашивает он, и каждый его джеб достигает цели.

Разумеется, он лукавит — поцелуями он выдаст себя, и тогда Селина поймёт, что под маской тот занудный богатенький пацан, которого она при каждой встрече стегает оскорбительными словами, а когда исчерпает все, наверное, придумает свои. Он глубоко её задел. Но и она задела его тоже. Желание нравиться ей, быть в её глазах героем, перевешивает все остальные, вот почему Брюс держится в стороне. 

— Вас послушать, вы только о поцелуях и думаете! — подначивает его Альфред. Брюс молниеносным захватом с удовольствием валит его с ног и торжествующе глядит сверху. Через мягкие тренировочные штаны видны очертания его полутвёрдого члена. Альфред и сам всегда немного возбуждён во время драк, даже в его-то возрасте, что уж говорить о Брюсе. Это нормально, вполне естественно.  
— Предложение отклоняется, — сообщает Альфред и, извернувшись лёжа, подсекает его в колено.

Брюс всегда показывает наилучшие результаты, если приправить их спарринг щепоткой злости, и дело не в том, что в нём её недостаточно — как раз напротив, он зол всё время и слишком привык с этим уживаться, контролировать агрессию, держать в узде. Альфреду приходится находить бреши в его броне, натравливать на себя, чтобы Брюс был с ним таким, как на улицах. Там он показывает всё что умеет, но он должен показывать это и Альфреду. Так Альфреду спокойней.

Брюс вновь и вновь укладывает его на маты, и если падает сверху, то выразительно медлит, не усиливая контакт их тел, но и не стремясь от него уйти.  
— Предложение в силе, Альфред, — повторяет он каждый раз.

* * *

— Вы здесь с самого утра, и я хотел бы уточнить, спуститесь ли к обеду?  
— Я… — задумчиво отвечает Брюс, не отрываясь от книги. — Э.  
— Он будет готов через час, но я могу подать позднее, если угодно. Или принести вам чаю. Может, желаете перекусить? Мастер Брюс?  
— Что? — он наконец-то поднимает голову. — Прости, что ты спросил?  
— Я принесу вам чаю и сэндвич с тунцом, — решает Альфред, разворачиваясь.  
— Спасибо, Альфред, — несётся ему в спину. — Лучше с сыром, пожалуйста. Кстати, предложение в силе.  
— Да чёрт бы вас побрал, — беззлобно ругается Альфред, выходя из библиотеки.

* * *

— Вы же понимаете, что дискредитируете себя собственным поведением? Это ребячество, мастер Брюс. А ведь вы уже не ребёнок. Оставьте вашу затею.  
— Почему, — Брюс режет яйца пашот, отправляя в рот по кусочку, и очередной нотацией интересуется чисто формально.  
— Знаете, когда вы в прошлый раз допекали всех бесконечными «почему»? Когда вам было шесть.  
— Это не ответ на вопрос.  
— Потому, мастер Брюс, что нельзя добиваться своего капризами, это раз. А излишнее упрямство не делает чести вашим умственным способностям. Это два. И отношения, которые вы, — Альфред выделяет слово, словно вписывает на полях едкую ремарку, — _предлагаете_ , невозможны. И непорядочны по сути своей.  
— Почему?  
Альфред закатывает глаза. «Вы смерти моей хотите», — едва не отвечает он, но вовремя спохватывается: на такое Брюс отреагирует болезненно.  
— Потому, — говорит он, возвращая самообладание, — что партнёры должны быть равными. А где один по силе превосходит другого, там нет партнёрства, а есть дамоклов меч.  
— Ты же сам настаиваешь, чтобы я демонстрировал силу? — пожимает плечами Брюс и поливает ломтики авокадо лимонным соком. — Уверен, твоё эго это вынесет.  
Альфред от души смеётся.  
— Мастер Брюс, _я_ сильнее вас, не наоборот.  
— Что, правда? — наклонив голову, Брюс смотрит на Альфреда, недвусмысленно разглядывая синяк на его челюсти. У Брюса самого выцветает фингал и подживает неглубокая ссадина в полщеки, поэтому он третий день безвылазно сидит дома и одолевает Альфреда: «Доброе утро, предложение в силе, передай, пожалуйста, соль». Но свой синяк он заработал не в спарринге — Альфред всегда бережёт его лицо, — а принёс с улиц. Ему необходим новый, более прочный шлем.  
— Вам повезло, — отмахивается Альфред. — Вы ловчее меня, не стану спорить, но…  
— Федр писал, что самый ловкий всегда берёт верх над самым сильным.  
— Знаю я, как вы горазды приписывать свои мысли великим! Со мной этот номер не пройдёт. В самом деле, мастер Брюс, не заблуждайтесь на мой счёт. Вы выучили мою манеру боя, за столько-то лет. Должно быть, я стал для вас предсказуемым соперником. Но я выше…  
— На полдюйма? Пф.  
— …и тяжелее. И сила на моей стороне. И я в состоянии… — Альфред мысленно перебирает примеры и морщится. — В состоянии ею злоупотребить. Принудить вас делать то, чего вы не хотите.  
— Но ты не станешь, — уверенно говорит Брюс.  
— Но я могу! — упрямится Альфред.

Встав из-за стола, Брюс решительно подходит к нему, хватает за ворот рубашки и целует. Это ничуть не похоже на новогоднюю ночь в Санкт-Морице — его губы жёсткие, твёрдые, вжимаются в Альфреда с силой, почти до боли. Быстрый и яростный, больше похожий на хук справа, антипод поцелуя. Альфред даже не успевает оттолкнуть его, снова — это Брюс чуть толкает его назад, освободив.  
— Победа над другими даёт силу, — наставительно говорит он.  
— Лао-цзы, — на автомате выдаёт Альфред.  
— Хорошего дня, — кивает Брюс.

Во рту у Альфреда кисло и солоно.

* * *

— Поймёте, когда станете старше, — Альфред переходит на грубые приёмы, но, видит бог, он устал. — То, что вы отказываетесь понимать, как раз доказывает вашу незрелость.  
— Или неубедительность твоих доводов.

Брюс всегда предпочитает играть чёрными — без преимущества. Отвечать, реагировать, контратаковать. Вне доски, в реальной жизни всё как будто с точностью до наоборот, но что считать реальной жизнью Брюса? Дни или ночи? То, что он унаследовал, или то, что считает своим призванием? Альфреду неспокойно, зыбко, ему нужно выбраться из песков сомнений, вся эта ситуация точит его хуже болезни, и выставлять её затянувшейся шуткой скоро станет невозможно. Он не уверен больше, что знает своего мальчика, что видит своё будущее рядом с ним, что видит своё будущее без него. Как они смогут сосуществовать мирно после этой войны? 

— Давайте начистоту, мастер Би. Вы подросток. Хотите встречаться с кем-то — пожалуйста, выбирайте среди сверстников. Но не взрослого человека. Взрослый получит над вами власть.  
— Какую власть, Альфред? — Брюс лениво съедает его коня. После контргамбита Альбина он мог бы выиграть партию в четыре хода, однако выстраивает стратегию иначе, хотя амбициозный замысел остаётся в силе — довести пешку по королевскому флангу до последней диагонали.  
— Такую, — сухо отвечает Альфред, — что он назовёт вас спасителем Готэма, и вы ему поверите.

Брюс вспыхивает, но молчит.

— Ты не он, — наконец говорит он, будто через силу.  
— Я сказал, чтобы вы нашли свою путеводную звезду, и вы мне поверили. Я сказал, что вы должны избить своего одноклассника. Что вам нельзя общаться с вашей подругой. Что вы можете проткнуть меня мечом.  
— Альфред…  
— Вы верили каждый раз.  
— Ты никогда не похищал меня и… не обманывал.  
— Откуда. Вы. Знаете? — раздельно говорит Альфред. — В этом-то и смысл, мастер Брюс. Пока вас обманывают, вы этого не чувствуете. Вы не можете знать наверняка.  
— Я доверяю тебе полностью.  
— Я очень ценю это и не могу предать ваше доверие, а также доверие вашего отца, поэтому — нет, мастер Брюс. Это мой окончательный ответ, «нет». Услышьте меня, пожалуйста. Я повторю это столько раз, сколько вы спросите, но поймите, что каждый раз, когда вы спрашиваете, я чувствую, что уже воспользовался своим положением, воспользовался _вами_ , раз дал вам повод считать, что подобное между нами возможно.

Он замолкает. Дрова в камине потрескивают, настенные часы отсчитывают секунды, Брюс сосредоточенно смотрит на доску, и если всё закончится здесь и сейчас, это будет просто чудесно.

— Когда я ушёл жить на улицы и велел не искать меня и не пытаться вернуть, ты не искал. Почему?  
— Потому что вы ве… Так, нет, мастер Би. Я вижу, что вы делаете.  
— Шах, — отрывисто говорит Брюс, позволяя ему убрать короля из-под удара. — Если ты видишь меня. Если ты видишь меня насквозь… Раз ты знаешь меня с детства, все мои слабости — используй это. Заставь меня прекратить. Предложение всё ещё в силе. Шах.  
Теперь Альфреду ничего не остаётся, кроме как вернуть короля на законное место, но это уже не трон, а плаха.  
— _Манипулируй_ мной, — издевательски настаивает Брюс.

Альфред делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает медленно-медленно.  
— Больше не целуйте меня против воли, — глухо говорит он. — Вообще никого не целуйте без их согласия. Такое не берут силой, а только получают в подарок.

Брюс ставит пешку на g1, не объявляя ни превращение, ни шах и мат — просто молчит и смотрит на Альфреда. Дрова в камине потрескивают, секундная стрелка делает круг, и ещё один, и ещё, и ещё.

* * *

— Альфред, я еду к Люциусу, — Брюс приближается к нему, шурша гравием дорожки. Бейсболка с логотипом «Готэм Гриффинс» надвинута до глаз, руки спрятаны в карманы толстовки с надписью «В %@#$ полицию», да одна лишь его походка говорит сама за себя. В городе новая тайная организация, называющая себя Всевидящими. Брюс прячется от них на виду.

Альфред, сидя на корточках, с сомнением смотрит на прикопанный саженец розы и свои садовые, испачканные землёй брюки, но уже снимает перчатки:  
— Я отвезу вас.  
Брюс кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, мягко надавливая, чтоб не вставал.  
— Не нужно, меня уже ждёт такси до Чамберс.  
— А от Чамберс?  
— Пешком через Вашингтон-парк, а там поймаю другое.  
— Будьте осторожны.  
— Буду к ужину.  
— Предложение… — Альфред делает вращательное движение кистью.  
— В силе! — подхватывает Брюс. — Спасибо, что напомнил.

За два с лишним месяца ежедневных повторений привыкнуть можно ко всему, или Альфред предпочитает верить в это. Во что-то ведь надо. У него бывают плохие дни, когда кажется, что в афганском плену было и то легче. Тишина гнетёт сильнее разговоров, предчувствие смерти всегда страшнее самой смерти, уж теперь-то Альфред знает. Но бывают и хорошие дни, сегодня один из таких. Сегодня он думает, что не может всё быть так просто, это не в характере Брюса. Каковы шансы, что это его хитроумный многоступенчатый план? Что если ему втемяшилось, будто Альфреду необходима собственная семья, и он подталкивает его к ней, делая пребывание в особняке невыносимым? Не добивается ли Брюс, чтобы он, идя от противного, выбирался в город не только по делам, познакомился с кем-то? Такое возможно. Альфред уже несколько лет не бывал на свиданиях. Но если нет, лучше не знать, что предпримет Брюс, когда всё пойдёт поперёк его плана. А если и да, если это именно то, чего он хочет, потакать ему Альфред не намерен. Не нужна ему никакая личная жизнь, а уж тем более серьёзные отношения. Он не был готов к ним в двадцать, не был готов в тридцать шесть, и уж тем более не ввяжется в них только с подачи вздорного мальчишки.

— Подумайте о том, чтобы переадресовать свою благосклонность Люциусу! — кричит Альфред ему вслед. — Он видный мужчина!  
Брюс, удаляясь вразвалочку, бросает через плечо:  
— Уморительно, Альфред. Твоё чувство юмора, как всегда, безупречно.

* * *

— Да ваше согласие даже не имеет силы! — взрывается Альфред. — Юридически вы вообще не можете ничего предлагать!

Брюс быстро листает подшивку «Газетт» и кивает Альфреду, чтобы тот продолжал. Несколько недель они потратили на то, чтобы вычислить, как Всевидящие держат связь. У Брюса была теория про граффити, он дни напролёт проводил с уличными художниками, но потом переключился на прессу — искал в объявлениях и статьях шифр, тайные послания, пока Альфред не брякнул: «Раз уж они такие всевидящие, то видят всё, не только буквы». Брюс загорелся идеей, будто послания — не в словах, а под ними, нанесены на бумагу невидимой краской. Теперь он сидит в отцовском кабинете, напялив очки, изготовленные Люциусом, похожие на гибрид водолазной маски и прибора ночного видения, и просматривает газеты, уже зачитанные до дыр. А Альфред? Альфред орёт на него. Это один из его плохих дней — прошедший в ожидании неизбежного, когда всё внешне нормально, и Брюс не говорит ничего эдакого, просто поглядывает на него исподволь, и Альфред сам уже не знает, где есть подтекст, а где ему чудится. А к вечеру — всегда! — появляется надежда, что сегодня обойдётся, что Брюс перерос свою прихоть, и всё кончилось, но потом проклятое предложение снова оказывается в силе, и Альфред выходит из себя. 

— Отстаньте от меня! — требует он, впечатывая кулаки в стол. — Отвяжитесь! Прекратите эту китайскую пытку каплей! Я хотел с вами по-доброму, но по-доброму вы не понимаете. Не знаю, что ещё сказать, чтобы до вас дошло!  
— Скажи, что согласен.  
— Чёрта с два! — кричит Альфред. Надо взять себя в руки, так нельзя. Но Брюс отнюдь не напуган, даже не особо впечатлён — того и глядишь, разулыбается, это только сильнее злит. — Всё, мастер Брюс, хватит. Довольно. Так продолжаться не может. Я увольняюсь.  
— Ты мой опекун, и не можешь уволиться.  
— Тогда я уволюсь в феврале!  
— Это я и предлагал с самого начала, — рассудительно говорит Брюс. — Рад, что мы продвинулись.  
— Чёрта с два мы продвинулись!  
— Ты зациклился.  
— А вы за… — Альфред успевает остановиться. — Занимались бы лучше своими газетами.  
Брюс сдвигает очки на лоб и смотрит на него с любопытством:  
— Ты так и не добавил, что моё предложение грозит тебе тюрьмой или потерей репутации. Как будто это для тебя не имеет никакого значения.

В детстве, особенно в раннем, Брюс ужасно походил на мать. До пяти он отказывался стричь волосы, и все незнакомые с их семьей люди говорили Марте: «Ваша дочка — ваша точная копия!» Затем, в отрочестве, после гибели родителей, Брюс вдруг стал сыном своего отца, словно черты его лица начали лепиться по посмертной маске. Но сейчас, глядя на него, Альфред видит, что Брюс стал своим собственным — как изменилась форма его носа, какими густыми стали его брови, как его губы, оставшись тонкими, обменяли детскую припухлость на взрослую чувственность. И в его глазах мешается то, что было в родительских порознь: Томасу всегда и во всём недоставало жёсткости, а Марта гордилась, что её цепкий стальной взгляд не был по-женски мягким. Взгляд Брюса — это пресловутый железный кулак в бархатной перчатке, который большинство людей встречает лишь на страницах книг. А Альфред видит каждый день. 

— Такое может случиться из-за поступков, которых я не совершал даже в мыслях, — возражает он. — И не рассматривал такой вероятности.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно говорит Брюс, надевая очки обратно. — А теперь будешь. Танцующая белая обезьяна, Альфред. 

Ей-богу, так и тянет ему врезать. Схватив с журнального столика изысканную обсидиановую пепельницу, Альфред со всей силы швыряет её в стену.  
— Вычтите из моего жалования! — рявкает он и уходит за совком и шваброй.

* * *

— Вам следовало выбрать детектива Гордона, — отстранённо говорит Альфред, глядя в окно и держа руки за спиной.

Джим направляется к машине молодцеватой походкой, его пшеничные волосы растрепались от ветра и давно не стрижены, и он в разы более юный, чем Альфред был в его годы. В чём-то он младше даже Брюса.  
— Почему? Потому что он моложе? Потому что он… что, привлекательнее? — Брюс фыркает. — Поэтому он больше мне подходит?

И он не привязан к вам перепутавшимися нитями разных родов любви, думает Альфред. Он не живёт с вами под одной крышей, не имеет перед вашей семьёй обязательств, и узнал вас на тринадцатом году вашей жизни, а не на третий день.

— В целом да, — отвечает он. — Это тоже было бы предосудительно, но более приемлемо.

Брюс поднимается с оттоманки, откладывая стопку газет, которые теперь в особняке повсюду.  
— Когда же ты поймёшь, что это не было выбором? — говорит он, подходя к Альфреду. — Это то, чего я хочу.  
Альфред невесело усмехается:  
— Вы со всеми такой настырный? Мисс Кайл донимали так же?  
— Примерно, — кривовато улыбаясь, признаёт Брюс. — Но она сдалась раньше. Я сказал, что у нас взаимные чувства. Она сказала, что будет решать сама. И поцеловала меня. Почему бы тебе не сделать то же самое?  
— Потому что я не вертихвостка, которая пойдёт на все, лишь бы заткнуть вас за пояс.  
— Альфред, я хочу этого, — повторяет Брюс. Впервые за долгие недели и месяцы он говорит не с позиции силы, как будто до сих пор не отошёл от визита Джима Гордона, не переключился, не сменил тон. Он говорит так, словно придерживает свой голос, как пару лет назад, чтобы тот не подвёл его. Он вдруг звучит так открыто, так искренне, что Альфред верит ему. — Это _всё_ , чего я хочу.  
— Неправда, — слабо говорит Альфред.  
— Может, и неправда, — легко соглашается Брюс. Альфред поворачивается к нему, удивлённый внезапной капитуляцией. — Но откуда мне знать? Ты сам всегда говорил: не узнаете, если не попробуете.  
— Я говорил это о плавании.  
— Обо всём.  
— И об оливках.  
— Альфред.  
— Мастер Брюс.  
— Может, мне будет достаточно одного раза, — утверждает он со своей обычной серьёзностью, но в его голосе спрятана усталая, отчаянная нотка, или Альфред различает её, потому что она созвучна его мыслям, или… Десять к одному, что Брюс лжёт. Один раз! Альфреду доподлинно известно, что так это, увы, не работает. Впрочем, не слишком ли много он на себя берёт? Тогда, давно, он был молодым, пылким. Не столь красивым, как Брюс, и всё же — юношей приятной наружности. Чем сейчас он способен увлечь? Морщинами? Сединой? Если глаза и уши обманывают Брюса, может, пора обратиться к иным органам чувств. Нет, это всё ерунда. Брюс просто запудрил ему мозги, а Альфред слишком измучен, чтобы мыслить трезво. Но что в нём, положа руку на сердце, есть такого, чтобы впасть в зависимость от одного поцелуя? Нет ничего, и никогда не было. У мальчика светлая голова, он умнее Альфреда, умнее любого взрослого, однако сейчас он сам себя перехитрил.

Брюс, не веря, приближается мелкими шажками, как будто каждый удар сердца мягко подталкивает его к Альфреду. Их лица оказываются вплотную.  
— Да? — несмело выдыхает он.  
Альфред смотрит на его приоткрытые губы, между которых розово блестит язык, и отвечает:  
— Да.  
Брюс закрывает глаза. Руки его висят плетьми. Он тянется навстречу так, что на его длинной гордой шее проступает каждая жила.  
В первые мгновения они просто дышат друг другу в рот.  
А потом Альфред целует его.  
Целует его — сразу, без предисловий, в полную силу, как в жаркий день ныряют в стылую воду. Придерживая ладонью под щёку, чтобы не утонул. Если уж взялся, целуй взаправду. Альфред не приучен делать хоть что-то спустя рукава.

Они так быстро совпадают — ритмом, напором, наклоном головы, что это удивляет, хоть и не должно: Брюс всё схватывает на лету, а в этой науке нет ничего сложного. Альфред раскрывает его губы своими ровно настолько, насколько нужно, проникает в его рот неглубоко, ласкает его язык медленно.  
Брюс замирает на вдохах, забыв выдохнуть.  
Пока совсем не перестал дышать, Альфред останавливается. 

У Брюса мокрые губы, шальные глаза, волосы на правом виске взъерошены. Альфред и сам, должно быть, выглядит не лучше.  
— Я… — Брюс замолкает, не в силах продолжить. Его грудь тяжело вздымается и опускается под рубашкой. — Нет. Одного раза мне недостаточно.  
— Вы провели меня как ребёнка, — добродушно качает головой Альфред и легонько отпихивает его, когда Брюс тянется обратно. — Э, нет. Уговор есть уговор.

Альфред ждёт, что Брюс будет настаивать, требовать. Давить аргументами, логикой, сарказмом, любым подвластным ему оружием. Как говорится, в любви и на войне — а этот мальчик едва ли видит разницу. Альфред ждёт, и Альфред готов.

Но вот чего он _не_ ждёт — без пререканий Брюс разворачивается и спешно покидает столовую. Из коридора доносится эхо ускоряющихся шагов, потом топот вверх по лестнице, хлопок двери, и — тишина.

* * *

Два дня Брюс бегает от него, по-другому это не назовёшь. Исчезает и возвращается незаметно — в сущности, Альфред даже не уверен, что Брюс покидает Уэйн Мэнор, но он временами слышит его шаги в коридорах, а по содержимому холодильника видит, что тот ест. Если ему нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и прийти в себя, Альфред готов его предоставить.

На третью ночь Брюс приходит сам. Альфред смотрит на него, показывая, что не спит, но не произносит ни слова, когда Брюс ложится рядом, чуть поодаль, лицом к лицу. Он в пижамных штанах, но сверху выпростанная рубашка и тонкий джемпер. 

Они оба молчат так долго, что Альфред, собиравшийся не мешать, ворчит шутливо:  
— Я думал, мы покончили с ночными бдениями.  
— Я люблю тебя, — просто говорит Брюс. С самого его детства Альфред слышал это достаточно раз, чтобы перестать считать драгоценные моменты и снизать их в ожерелье, но сейчас, конечно, случай особый. — Наверное, стоило начать с этого.  
— И я люблю вас всей душой, но не так, — возражает Альфред.  
— Но «всей» значит «всей», — глубокомысленно замечает Брюс. — Если только это не просто выражение.  
Самое скверное, что он прав.  
— Это не просто выражение, — Альфред уязвлён.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя не так, — Брюс переворачивается на спину и глядит вверх. — Но и так тоже. Если ты понимаешь.

О, Альфред понимает, и вот это действительно самое скверное. Беда в том, что Альфреда не учили любить. Едва ли такому в принципе учат, но ему кажется, он делает это неправильно. До поры он считал, что лишён этой способности вовсе: кто-то фальшиво пел, кто-то не различал цвета, а Альфред был скуп на чувства, что стало его силой и пригождалось ему на службе. А потом… Потом это просто случилось. Обрушилось и заполнило целиком. То, что встречается ему в чужих глазах, поступках, на страницах книг, на театральных подмостках, не похоже на то, что он испытывает к Брюсу — ни масштабом, ни формой, ни как будто бы самой сутью. Люди так не любят. И, наверное, не должны. Может, заглянув к себе в сердце, он бы сам ужаснулся, увидев голодного, который жадно ест руками, давится, захлебываётся и скоро умрёт от заворота кишок. Может, в метафизическом смысле он выглядит именно так. Но то, что люди переживают от запаха материнских волос, сонной улыбки первенца, кусочка родины на чужбине, рассветов, закатов, произведений искусства, обескураживающей чужой доброты, глотка настолько холодной воды, что зубы ломит и во рту сладко — всё-всё это Альфред чувствует к одному человеку. Да и человек для него в целом мире всего один.

— Если вы любите меня, снимите осаду, — твёрдо говорит он. — Я никогда не оставлю вас, что бы вы ни вытворяли, но мне стало тяжело в вашем присутствии, а я не хочу, чтоб так было. Только не с вами. Прошу вас, мастер Брюс. Вы просто мучаете пожилого человека.  
— Какой же ты пожилой?  
— Такой! Разуйте глаза. Меня уже и зрелым не назвать.

Брюс снова поворачивается к нему и вдруг переходит на шёпот:  
— Я хотел бы остановиться. — В этой комнате, во всём особняке, на ста пятидесяти акрах вокруг нет ни единой живой души, кроме них, однако Брюс шепчет, чтобы его услышал только Альфред, и у Альфреда волоски на руках встают дыбом. — Но я так злюсь на тебя. Постоянно так злюсь на тебя. Они принимают меня всерьёз хотя бы в маске, а для тебя я до сих пор мальчишка, которого нужно спасать и защищать.  
— Я всегда буду вас защищать, в любом возрасте. Это мой долг.  
— Долг, долг, — ожесточённо цедит Брюс. — Долг!  
— Ну, ну, — примирительно говорит Альфред, касаясь двумя согнутыми пальцами его груди, словно пытается в буквальном смысле достучаться, и Брюс немного успокаивается.  
— Почему ты со мной так обращаешься?  
— Как?  
— Так, — он дёргает плечом. — Не как с равным. Превращаешь всё в фарс.  
— Вы сами превратили это в фарс, мастер Би. То, что вы проделывали — это не ухаживания, вы ведь понимаете?  
— Альфред! — восклицает он почти с надрывом. — Я не ухаживаю. Я не хочу тебя завлекать. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты признал очевидное.  
— А очевидное — это, по-вашему, что?  
— Ты три месяца мне объясняешь, почему мы не можем быть парой, но ты ни разу не сказал, что этого не хочешь.  
— Я ясно выразил свою позицию ещё в Швейцарии, — поджимает губы Альфред. — С тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
Брюс с осторожностью, будто боясь спугнуть, протягивает руку и берёт его за запястье.  
— Разве ничего?

Альфред не отводит взгляда, удерживается от вздоха, держит лицо, выдерживает паузу, потому что сейчас самолюбие Брюса будет уязвлено, а делать больно своему мальчику он ненавидит, так пускай у них будут ещё две секунды, и ещё одна, и…  
— Я не хочу этого, — спокойно говорит Альфред. — Вы бесконечно дороги мне, мастер Брюс, но я вас не желаю.  
Брюс смотрит на него не мигая.  
— Предложение снимается, — негромко сообщает он. Ёрзает, чуть отодвигаясь, но, как ни странно, не уходит. — Я просто полежу. Можно?  
— Ну, если просто… — Альфред немного сконфужен. — Лежите.

Он ложится на другой бок, разворачиваясь к Брюсу спиной — рассматривать друг друга после такого разговора кажется неуместным. Спавший груз пока ощущается как убыль, и Альфред чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Но он рад тому, как хладнокровно Брюс это воспринял. Можно ли на сей раз верить, что всё завершилось? «Будет день, будет пища», — решает Альфред и словно сквозь вату слышит, как тихо закрывается дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Присутствуют отсылки к фикам «[Five Years](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11098308)», «[Свободное падение](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10040459)», «[День рождения](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12615212)», «[My Old Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2396054)», «[There's sugar on your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202507)» и другим текстам [Lundo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo), [Gevion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion), [Fujin!!](https://ficbook.net/authors/1564302), [Violette_Pleasures](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures), [aestivali](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali), [jane_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter), [j_gabrielle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle) и [linndechir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir).
> 
> Cанкт-Мориц — самый элитный швейцарский курорт, считается центром светской жизни. Про местную атмосферу говорят: «Воздух — как сухое шампанское».
> 
> Конкубина — древнеримская незамужняя женщина низшего сословия, сожительствующая с холостяком.
> 
> «Победа над другими даёт силу, победа над собой — бесстрашие». Лао-цзы.  
> «Самый ловкий всегда берёт верх над самым сильным». Федр, for real, no shit.
> 
> Контргамбит Альбина: жертвой пешки чёрные добиваются резкого обострения борьбы и выигрывают партию всего за семь ходов.
> 
> Превращение пешки — одно из шахматных правил: пешка, достигшая последней горизонтали (восьмой для белых, первой для чёрных), может стать любой фигурой по выбору игрока. Чаще всего выбирают ферзя. Замена должна проводиться немедленно — как только пешка касается доски в финальной клетке, превращать её уже нельзя.
> 
> «Не думай о белой обезьяне» — восточная притча о власти запретных мыслей. Встречается во многих вариантах (где целью является бессмертие, исцеление, постижение дао, и т.д.). Я ссылаюсь на [этот](http://pritchi.ru/id_7677), про золото.


	2. Серебро

Альфред полагает, теперь их ждёт период отчуждения, и надеется лишь, что недолгий, но Брюс снова удивляет его — отступив на шаг, он остаётся поблизости. Он добр к Альфреду и внимателен, как далёким летом, после Реджи, или год назад, после _всего_ , только он уже не тот перепуганный дрожащий птенец, да и не тот вечно угрюмый подросток, измученный глубоким чувством вины. Он почти нежен, как той последней ночью, когда снял предложение, и Альфред думает поначалу, что эта нежность даётся Брюсу через силу, что его вот-вот прорвёт обидой и разочарованием, однако этого всё никак не происходит, словно он послушал-таки своих философов и, не сумев изменить ситуацию, изменил своё отношение к ней. На него это не похоже, но ведь каждый человек меняется, а Брюс меняется быстрее прочих.

Они не обсуждают произошедшее, ни словом ни полсловом, словно ничего и не было. Альфред избегает любых намёков на личную жизнь — его, свою, любую. Перестаёт сватать Брюсу знакомых, никак не комментирует его успех у противоположного пола, и вообще почитает за благо огородить ряд тем, чтоб всё хорошенько осело и заросло травой. Потом, позже, у них будет для этого ещё много лет, но сейчас важно поддерживать шаткое равновесие.

Можно сказать, всё становится как раньше. Да, всё почти как раньше, и подводный камень обнаруживается там же, где и всегда. Брюс не выглядит несчастным — по крайней мере, не больше обычного. Брюс и счастливым не выглядит, но, по правде, Альфред так давно не видел на его лице настоящего счастья, — только вспышки, блики солнца на воде, — что и не рассчитывает увидеть вновь. Брюс выглядит _увлечённым_ — в этом состоянии он наиболее близок к счастью. Увы, любое его увлечение становится одержимостью. Найти убийцу родителей, очистить «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» от коррупции, разоблачить Суд Сов, добиться Селину, добиться Альфреда, добиться справедливости для каждого жителя Готэма — Брюс всё превращает в манию.

Всевидящих арестовывают в начале августа. Об этом наперебой пишут «Газетт», «Трибьюн» и «Кроникл» и говорят не только в местных, но и в национальных новостях. Это первое громкое дело новоиспечённого комиссара Гордона. Безымянный безликий мститель тоже получает свой кусок славы, и от его тени поодиночке убегают даже завзятые отморозки. Тогда Брюс выслеживает их шайками — по трое, по пятеро. И выходит один против всех. Спарринги в оранжерее становятся реже, почти сходя на нет: Альфред наизусть помнит карту его тела — чёрные, лиловые, жёлтые синяки на рёбрах, кровоподтёк на животе, выбитое плечо, воспалённое колено, — и не знает, куда бить. От таких тренировок мало проку.

Может, Брюс и переплавил свою злость в нечто иное, но теперь злиться начинает Альфред.

В первый раз ему кажется, что Брюс присел, потому что прячется, всё ещё выслеживая кого-то, и Альфред приближается к нему крадучись, чтобы обнаружить, что тот просто-напросто не может подняться. А потом это второй раз, и третий, а потом это _каждый_ раз.

— Да чтоб вас черти драли с вашим ослиным упрямством! — ругается Альфред, помогая ему добраться до машины. — Чтоб они меня драли калёной кочергой! Какого дьявола я выучил вас драться!  
— Очевидно, чтобы я выжил. И насладился твоим… чертовски цветистым монологом.  
— Не выражайтесь.  
— Пардон.

Едва сев, Брюс одной рукой тянется к аптечке, а второй расстёгивает брюки и приспускает с бедра. Альфред из деликатности отворачивается.  
— Если так вы собираетесь истребить преступность в Готэме, то вам нужно придумать новый план, — хмуро говорит он, дожидаясь, пока с инъекцией обезболивающего будет покончено, и только потом заводит мотор и трогается.  
Брюс утомлённо откидывается на сиденье:  
— Я всего лишь ребёнок, который не отвечает за свои действия.  
— Ну, знаете ли!.. Это что, шпилька в мой адрес?  
— Как можно, Альфред.  
— Мастер Брюс. Давайте-ка серьёзно. Если это из-за меня, если я хоть как-то в этом замешан, то вы должны перестать совершать ваши двенадцать подвигов. Потому что это ничего не изменит в моём отношении к вам, — Альфред наконец-то говорит это и по-прежнему чувствует себя виноватым, но сейчас всё же становится легче. И если тем самым он выпускает джинна из бутылки, то, чёрт с ним, так тому и быть. — И наши с вами отношения это не поменяет.  
— Наши с тобой отношения… — задумчиво говорит Брюс. — Ты мой лучший друг.  
— А вы мой, — соглашается Альфред.  
— Ты мне не отец и не мать, но ты вся моя семья. И ты выучил меня всему, что я знаю.  
— Ну уж не всему…  
— Многому. Наиболее важному.  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, мастер Би.  
— И ты великолепный дворецкий. И готовишь как шеф-повар. И я хотел, чтоб ты был моим, но ты отказался.  
— Я стал вашим, прежде чем ваши глаза смогли меня различить, — сварливо говорит Альфред. — Не стройте из себя умника, если не понимаете таких простых вещей. 

Брюс душераздирающе зевает — можно поспорить, что неслучайно, но он дня три толком не спал, и сложно на него сердиться.  
— Ещё ты мой опекун, — продолжает он, — и отчисляешь мне деньги на карманные расходы. Из которых я плачу тебе двести пятьдесят тысяч в год плюс рождественский бонус. — Помолчав, он добавляет: — Ещё я тебя убил, — и отворачивается к окну, устраиваясь на здоровом боку. — Я посплю немножко. Разбуди меня, когда приедем.

* * *

— Альфред, — хрипло зовёт Брюс, сдирая с лица маску для сна. — Что?.. Почему так темно?

Окна зашторены, верхний свет выключен, на абажур прикроватной лампы накинут платок.  
— Вам пока нельзя яркий свет. Не волнуйтесь, мастер Би, вы дома.  
— Сколько времени?  
Альфред смотрит на часы:  
— Без четверти девять.  
— Утра или вечера?  
— Не знаю, — устало отвечает он.  
— Какой сегодня день?  
— Четверг.  
Брюс хмурится, и взгляд его становится осмысленнее:  
— Альфред… Я ведь уже спрашивал это, да?  
— Да. Каждый раз, когда просыпаетесь.  
— Я остановил ту бомбу? — тихо уточняет он.  
— Нет, мастер Би, — с грустной улыбкой отвечает Альфред. — Вам не удалось. Он провёл вас. Он нас всех провёл. Там не было взрывчатки, только огромный муляж. Но внутри, под взрывным механизмом, была вторая. Маленькая. Специально для вас.  
— Получается… — Брюс пытается лечь поудобнее, и Альфред подкладывает ему под голову ещё одну подушку. — Я всё-таки обезвредил первую.  
— И тем самым активировали вторую.  
— Химическую?  
— Да. К счастью, Люциус сразу опознал токсин, и вы получили противоядие быстрее, чем думал этот Загадочник, и… Всё будет хорошо. Видите, вы уже начали связно говорить. Небольшие проблемы с кратковременной памятью, но, Люциус сказал, это пройдёт через пару дней. Долговременная, надеюсь, в порядке, выясним это позже, отдыхайте пока. Может, хотите есть?  
— Нет, — подумав, отвечает Брюс.  
— Тогда попейте, — Альфред протягивает ему стакан воды.  
Отдавая его пустым, Брюс вдруг удерживает его руку и бережно снимает с неё перстень-печатку.  
— В больнице мне отдали пакет с твоими вещами, — негромко поясняет он, встретив удивлённый взгляд Альфреда. — Одежда… Рубашка, вся коричневая от крови. Ботинки. И это. Я так боялся потерять его. Всё казалось, из кармана брюк выпадет, из нагрудного тоже выпадет… Носил его в кулаке. Я так боялся потерять тебя. И я его надел… — Брюс пытается проделать это заново, но его от природы изящные длиннопалые ладони давно не назовёшь миниатюрными, так что перстень, пройдя две фаланги безымянного пальца, застревает на суставе. — И прятал руку в кармане, чтобы никто не увидел, — он демонстрирует её Альфреду, словно тому не видно. Перстень надет неправильно, наоборот, гравировкой вниз. — А потом ты очнулся, стал жаловаться на еду, и даже попытался встать и уйти искать Реджи прямо в этой больничной робе с завязками… А потом спросил, где печатка, и я сделал вот так, — Брюс возвращает кольцо на альфредовский мизинец. — Я думал, ты ещё тогда всё поймёшь.  
— Вам и четырнадцати-то не было, — улыбается Альфред и наконец мягко вынимает свою руку из его. — Маловаты для подобного рода обязательств, а?  
— Всё в порядке с моей долговременной памятью, — спокойно произносит Брюс. — Альфред… а какой сегодня день?

Тяжесть последних двух суток падает на Альфреда, и на мгновение в глазах становится темно от горя. Что если Люциус ошибся? Что если этот выдающийся, блестящий ум навсегда повреждён? Должно быть, Альфред меняется в лице, и Брюс, глядя на него, прыскает от смеха, но тут же заходится надсадным кашлем.  
— Альфред, я… Четверг, помню, — выдавливает он. — Не удержался. Прости.  
Покачав головой, Альфред снова улыбается.  
— Вы были такой важный, — он упирает руки в боки, надувает щёки и карикатурно повышает голос: — «Вернись в постель, Альфред! Это приказ!» Как вас можно было ослушаться.

Удачной эту пародию не назовёшь: Брюс был худенький, бледный, потрясённый пережитым, но отнюдь не потешный. Властный маленький генерал.  
— Да уж, — соглашается Брюс и, опёршись на локоть, тянется к Альфреду. Его заметно потряхивает от слабости, и орудовать он может только одной рукой, левой, но даже так он расстёгивает пуговицы альфредовского жилета, одну за другой, уверенно, пусть и медленно.  
— Что вы делаете, — Альфред не отводит его руку и не отодвигает от кровати стул.  
— Тебе неудобно так сидеть. Не бойся. Никто тебя таким не увидит, кроме меня. Я тоже… не очень-то вижу, — Брюс опять начинает смеяться-кашлять и падает на подушки.  
— Это расхристанность, — ворчит Альфред, чувствуя себя голым, и смотрит на своего бесконечно взрослого, безнадёжно юного мальчика, посеревшего от болезни, прекрасного. На портрете словно проступает новая краска, или же Альфред, не зная оттенков, грубо называл синим и индиго, и помпадурский голубой. Ребро пенни стирает серебристую полосу на лотерейном билете, и выигрышный этот номер или проигрышный, но он уже был там, он был там всегда. Брюс смотрит на него в ответ с полуулыбкой. Постепенно его глаза начинают закатываться.  
— Наденьте повязку, — тихо говорит Альфред. — Я вам почитаю.

Он подтыкает Брюсу одеяло, убирает с абажура платок, наклоняется ближе к свету и открывает томик Диккенса.  
— Это было лучшее из всех времён, — неторопливо, поставленным голосом начинает он. — Это было худшее из всех времён. Это был век мудрости, это был век глупости. Это была эпоха веры, это была эпоха безверия. Это были годы света. Это были годы мрака. Это была весна надежд, это была зима отчаяния. У нас было всё впереди. У нас не было ничего впереди.

* * *

В штанине тошнотворно хлюпает, и когда Альфред вспарывает сырую насквозь ткань ножом, оттуда выливается ещё кровь. Он всаживает шприц Брюсу в бедро, одной рукой вводит анальгетик, а второй ощупывает его грудь, живот, плечи.  
— А-альфред…  
— Всё хорошо, — отрывисто говорит Альфред. — Всё нормально. Я здесь. Я с вами. Смотрите на меня. Вена цела. Артерия тоже. Всё будет хорошо.  
Брюс порывается встать на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на свою ногу.  
— Не туда, — приказывает Альфред и ребром ладони надавливает ему на шею, заставляя лечь обратно. — На меня. Там ничего интересного. Я видел и хуже. Всё нормально. Дышите. Не дёргайтесь. Сейчас я сниму ботинок. Осторожно.  
— А…  
— Лекарство уже действует. Скоро всё пройдёт. Смотрите на меня. Поговорите со мной, — Альфред пытается бинтовать так, чтобы задевать голень по минимуму. — Что угодно. Таблицу умножения. Вы всегда забывали на семь.  
— Альфред, больно…  
— Я знаю, солнышко. Семью один — семь. Семью два — четырнадцать. Давайте дальше.  
— Д-д… двадцать один… Двадцать восемь. Три… тридцать пя-а! Тридцать пять…

Рана медленно скрывается под бинтом. Вид сломанной кости, проткнувшей плоть — это не страшно. Брюс, извивающийся в луже крови, его нога, мёртво лежащая под неестественным углом — это было страшней. Хуже всего были его глаза. Паника, решимость, ужас, боль — точно такой же взгляд был у Марты, когда начались схватки, и Альфред вёл её под руку к машине, а Томас метался по дому в поисках собранной в роддом сумки, которая давным-давно стояла в багажнике. Это стало его любимой застольной историей. На каждом из первых пяти дней рождений сына Томас всё смешней и смешней рассказывал гостям, как в ту ночь все кричали: врачи, акушерки, крошечный Брюс, а громче всех — сам Томас, которому в итоге вкатили успокоительное, чтобы не мешал. Все кричали. «А я нет», — гордо добавляла Марта. Её сын тоже сегодня не кричит. Альфред посмотрел ему в глаза, и — баста, дальше только действия, никаких чувств. Он должен делать всё быстро и правильно, и он сделает. Он справится. Они оба. 

— Сорок девять… пятьдесят четыре…  
— Пятьдесят четыре — это мне сейчас. Сосредоточьтесь, мастер Би.  
— Альфред…  
— Так. Держите свою ногу. Нет, не вставайте. Лежите и придерживайте вот тут. Помогайте мне. Вот так. Вот, хорошо. Лежите смирно.  
— Альфред, зачем зонт? Где… дождь?  
— Нигде. Это будет шина, — Альфред коротко гладит его по лицу, размазывая по щеке кровь из прокушенной губы. — Не отвлекайтесь. Смотрите на меня. Скажите моё имя по буквам.  
— А… ль…  
— Так, хорошо. Дальше. Молодец. А теперь в обратном порядке.

Закончив, Альфред осматривает его, прикидывая, как лучше браться, потом командует:  
— Обхватите меня за шею. Вот так. Возьмите это, — он пропихивает ему в рот свой платок, сложенный вчетверо и ещё пополам. — Прикусите. Сейчас придётся потерпеть.

Крепко поцеловав в лоб, Альфред берёт его на руки и медленно поднимается с колен в полный рост.  
Брюс мычит, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
Альфред несёт его к машине под звуки взрывов.  
В переулке тихо-тихо.

Устроив его на заднем сиденье полулёжа, Альфред, поразмыслив секунду, срезает с него остатки костюма, чтобы лишь под шиной оставался обрывок брючины. Потом укрывает Брюса его же плащом, пристёгивает ремнём безопасности, садится на водительское кресло, поворачивает ключ в замке и сухо говорит:  
— Кричите.  
И Брюс начинает кричать. 

— Лесли, это я, — произносит Альфред твёрдо, громко, чтобы его было слышно поверх этих долгих, протяжных стонов на одной ноте. — Я везу его. Перелом голени. Открытый. Готовьте операционную. Четвёртая положительная. Мы на Куинси, выворачиваем на Стейт. Будем минут через десять. Ещё ушиб ребёр, сильный. Вроде бы ушиб. Проверьте. Четыре кубика промедола. Минут пятнадцать назад. Нет, больше ничего.

Лесли умница, схватывает с полуслова, но от её ровного участливого голоса, от пожеланий ехать осторожнее броня Альфреда слабнет, крошится, на секунду он слышит Брюса, действительно _слышит_ , и, кажется, у него сейчас лопнет голова. Альфред обрывает звонок, не попрощавшись. Он объяснит ей позже, Лесли поймёт. Лесли всегда понимает.

Он старается вести машину как можно ровней, но по такой дороге и на такой скорости…  
— Мама!.. — всхлипывает Брюс, когда их в очередной раз подбрасывает, и тянется к нему. Бросив взгляд в зеркало над ветровым стеклом, Альфред оставляет левую руку на руле, а правую отводит назад, чтобы вслепую найти и на мгновение сжать холодные липкие пальцы.  
— Держись, сынок.

* * *

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — будто бы с неодобрением констатирует Брюс, когда Альфред пружинистой походкой входит в палату.

На Альфреде чистый отутюженный костюм, свежая сорочка, он наконец-то гладко выбрит, благоухает одеколоном, и после доброй дюжины минут контрастного душа даже синяки под глазами посветлели — или же добавляют облику аристократичности.

— Премного благодарен, мастер Би, но я _прекрасно_ выгляжу, — весело поправляет он и садится, держа пачку документов на отлёте. — Увы, не могу сказать о вас того же. Хотя и выглядите лучше, чем вчера. И намного лучше, чем _поза_ вчера. Как провели ночь?  
— Спал.  
— Завтракали?  
— Да.  
— Болит?  
— Болит, — сознаётся Брюс.  
— Это хорошо, — кивает Альфред, мельком взглянув на капельницу с морфином. — Ваше тело запомнит эту боль, и в следующий раз будет беречься. — Брюс открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Альфред качает головой, прижав к губам указательный палец, а затем этим же пальцем касается брюсовского лба. — Вот здесь вы считаете, что нет, но вашей ноге я доверяю больше.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что моё тело — это ещё не весь я?  
— Но и ваш разум — это не весь вы.  
— Как ты, Альфред? — вдруг спрашивает Брюс.  
— Прошу прощения?..  
— Как. Ты? — раздельно повторяет он. — Мы всё время говорим обо мне. Про наркоз, про перевязки, что сказал врач, как я себя чувствую, нужно ли мне в туалет, хочу ли я пить. А у тебя как дела?  
— У меня дела так, мастер Би, — усмехается Альфред, — что если бы не комиссар Гордон, я бы уже был за решёткой. Я привёз вас полуголого, со сломанной ногой, в крови наркотик, всё тело в синяках, из них свежих — всего ничего. Рентген показал старые переломы. Я сказал, вы катались на мотоцикле.  
— Полуголым?  
— У меня не так хорошо с фантазией, как у вас.  
— Это как сказать… — тянет Брюс с заметным оживлением.  
— Моему опекунству осталось четыре месяца, а я так и не злоупотребил полномочиями, вы не находите? Так что дела у меня вот как — я увожу вас в Швейцарию.  
— Прости, что?  
— Я ведь говорил, что взрослые имеют власть? Определённо, говорил.  
— Я, кажется, ослышался.  
— Я увожу вас, или вы увозите меня, ведь летим-то мы за ваш счёт, в ваше шале, на самолёте вашей авиакомпании… Называйте как угодно. Потом можете меня уволить.  
— Я и сейчас могу тебя уволить, — резонно возражает Брюс.  
— Можете, но с должности дворецкого, а не опекуна! — Альфред трясёт в воздухе стопкой документов. — Я всё утро провёл с вашими юристами, моими юристами, юристами моих юристов, и я во всеоружии, — он складывает руки, будто занимая боксёрскую стойку. — Ещё я в ярости.  
— Ты улыбаешься.  
— Это оскал ярости, — уверяет Альфред. — А это — наши билеты.  
— С открытой датой?  
— Туда — да. Я думаю, дней через десять. Вам снимут швы, сделают повторный рентген. Может, и раньше. Посмотрим. С вашим врачом я это ещё не обсуждал. Может, прямо завтра. В получасе от Санкт-Морица есть превосходная клиника.  
— Как _надолго_?  
— На праздники. День Благодарения. Рождество, Новый год… Ваш день рождения…  
— Значит, усадишь меня в коляску, — задумчиво говорит Брюс, — при необходимости напичкаешь лекарствами. Воспользуешься моим положением. А обратно я даже на собственном самолёте улететь не смогу без твоего письменного разрешения? Это хороший план, Альфред.  
— Это отличный план, — соглашается Альфред. — И вы мне с ним поможете. Или нет, но я всё равно поступлю по-своему. Потому что мне нужен отпуск.  
— Так летел бы один.  
— Мне нужен отпуск не от вас, а от вашего образа жизни. Да и вам он нужен тоже, — говорит Альфред уже полностью серьёзно, и складки у рта становятся жёсткими. — Я не могу больше смотреть, как вы себя убиваете.  
— Ты везёшь человека со сломанной ногой на горнолыжный курорт. А глухого повёл бы в оперу?  
— Откуда вы понабрались такой дерзости?  
— У меня был лучший учитель, — ухмыляется Брюс. — И что же мы будем делать в Швейцарии четыре месяца?  
— В прошлый раз провели там полгода и как-то нашли занятия. Я лично планирую набрать пару фунтов на фондю. Может, и к вам что-то прилипнет. Вы могли бы, скажем, выбрать колледж и отправить им сво… Тс-с, мастер Брюс. Давайте поспорим об этом поздней, хорошо? Дайте мне, как и своей ноге, немного покоя. Что мы будем делать в Швейцарии? Жить, — просто отвечает Альфред. — Надеюсь, вы не забыли, как это.

* * *

Дел в Санкт-Морице набирается невпроворот. Пару недель приходится ежедневно летать на вертолёте в Бормио — там Брюса лечат ультрафиолетом и токами. Первое, что он делает в шале — переоборудует гостиную в спортзал, чтобы ещё в гипсе, сидя, тренироваться по максимуму, нагружая руки, грудь, пресс и здоровую ногу. Всё, что только возможно. Каждый день он что-то чертит, заполняет листы блокнота расчётами, и это значит, что новый костюм будет прочнее, новое оборудование — надёжнее, чтобы случившееся больше никогда не повторилось. Люциус постоянно на связи. С ними обоими, но с Брюсом чаще. Когда они созваниваются, Альфред выдворяет Брюса с гарнитурой на балкон, чтобы тот хоть это время проводил на воздухе, и прислушивается к его негромкому безэмоциональному голосу и нервному скрипу его костылей. Вскоре их сменяет трость. Едкое и сухое чувство юмора Брюса становится ещё едче и суше, и проявляется реже, так что Альфред старается за двоих — подпрыгивает будто от неожиданности, укоряя Брюса, что тот подкрадывается как мышка, или же наоборот встречает его на кухне, напевая: «Как стучит, когда идёт он». Иногда выходит натужно, но на что ни пойдёшь, лишь бы выманить скупую улыбку. Брюс такой же сумрачный, как в свои тёмные шестнадцать или отчаянные пятнадцать, и врач в Бормио даже отводит Альфреда в сторонку, спрашивая, не нужны ли мистеру Уэйну антидепрессанты, но Альфред видит, что это не тоска, а концентрация, напряжение перед прыжком, и, по правде, не понимает, почему этого не видят другие. Брюс постоянно хмурится, но лицо его от этого странным образом нежнеет, словно глубокая задумчивость смягчает черты, добавляет акварельной лиричности. Оторвавшись от учебника или тетради, Брюс часто смотрит куда-то в пространство, вдаль. Иногда Альфреду до щекотки между лопаток кажется, что Брюс всё время смотрит на него. Наверное, в некотором смысле так и есть — у него такой мудрый взгляд, словно он смотрит на всё одновременно, видит настоящее и будущее, больше, чем доступно глазу.

Альфред следит, чтобы в его рационе были кальций, фосфор и железо, а также реабилитированные ремарки про возможную пассию.  
— Вы могли бы выучить что-то помимо «полувиндзора», — говорит Альфред, перевязывая ему крестовый узел.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто так. Ради мелкой моторики. Или вдруг вы встретите здесь прелестную юную особу и поведёте её ужинать.  
— Кому я нужен в гипсе.  
— Что б вы понимали! Вы как раз такой интересный со своей бледностью и сломанной ногой. А теперь и с идеально повязанным галстуком.  
— Ты считаешь меня интересным?  
Альфред легонько щёлкает его в ухо:  
— Не кокетничайте.

Брюс на какое-то время перестаёт стричься, сначала элементарно забывает, потом некогда, и Альфред заверяет его:  
— Не беспокойтесь, так вам даже больше идёт.  
Пытаясь разместиться с гипсом в узкой ванной комнате, Брюс в сердцах обещает обриться наголо. Альфред моет ему голову, вымочив собственные брюки до нитки, и, должно быть, преуспевает с комплиментами, поскольку, к его удивлению, после визита парикмахера Брюс остаётся лишь слегка подровненным.

Потом гипс снимают, и хлопот только прибавляется. Трижды к ним приезжает специально выписанный мануальный терапевт, но на четвёртый раз Альфред даёт ему расчёт и с тех пор делает массаж сам — ничего нет сложного в этих растираниях, а у Брюса и так слишком плотный график, чтобы подстраивать его под кого-то со стороны. Солевые ванны, восковые компрессы, бесконечные процедуры, лечебная гимнастика, и это не считая регулярных упражнений, плюс Люциус, плюс экстернат. Последнее даётся Брюсу как-то до обидного легко, почти играючи. Когда ему приходят уведомления о допуске к финальным тестам, он даже не вскрывает конверты.  
— Что ж, вы почти окончили школу, — объявляет Альфред. Брюс хмыкает, прикованный к своим чертежам. — Горячо поздравляю вашу школу.

Лечащий врач повторяет Брюсу, что дальше всё зависит только от него, и нужно бороться, постепенно увеличивать нагрузку. Брюс выслушивает его, коротко кивая, а Альфред не знает, что уместнее — расхохотаться или как следует потрясти доктора за грудки. Уж кого-кого, а этого мальчика не нужно понукать, он не станет жалеть себя. Напротив, придётся уговаривать его остановиться, даже когда боль станет нестерпимой. Брюс пьёт обезболивающее раз в день, хотя дозволено три. Он хочет чувствовать каждую судорогу, каждый чёртов импульс, ему это необходимо. Альфред помнит, как тяжело Брюсу дался первый год без родителей — оглушительное чёрное горе постепенно вылиняло, притихло и сменилось гнётом собственной никчёмности. Брюс вдруг понял, что, не имея родителей, он не имеет значения. Его не принимают всерьёз. Он не может отомстить за отца и мать, не может навести порядок в собственной компании — он там вообще гость, славный мальчуган, которого угощают конфетами. Не может выписать чек даже на десять долларов. Ничего в этом городе, в этом мире по-настоящему ему не принадлежит — ну, разве что Альфред. Как же часто они тогда сталкивались лбами! Альфред поступал как должно, Брюс поступал как хочется — порой казалось, он что угодно сделает, лишь бы наперекор. Года два, если не больше, ушло, чтобы Альфред понял: его покорность нужна Брюсу как воздух, мальчик задыхается от своей беспомощности. А теперь он не способен контролировать собственное тело. Это и есть самое болезненное, и таблетки тут не помогут.

Альфред кончиками пальцев втирает мазь в его бедро, спускается к колену и, постепенно, к лодыжке, потом возвращается наверх, надавливая всё сильнее, разминая мышцы основанием ладони. Сначала травмированная правая, потом левая. Так положено — лентяям, у которых если не работает одна нога, то не работают обе. А Брюс даже в гипсе лежал сколько, дня три? Хорошо, если три. Но так положено, и Альфред делает всё, что от него зависит, и массирует обе голени одинаково бережно, одинаково жёстко, хотя одна из них шире и твёрже, не просто на ощупь — на вид. У Брюса разные ноги. Пока. В первый день без гипса это было странно, почти пугающе, и невыразимо грустно. Теперь уже нет. Обычно Брюс в это время читает или что-то пишет, реже — тихонько дремлет. Отгораживается книгой, блокнотом, краем одеяла. Накрывает пах ладонью, что привлекает больше внимания, чем встопорщившаяся ткань.  
— Я извиняюсь, — если бы не пятна на скулах и пылающие кончики ушей, прозвучало бы как формальная вежливость.  
— Не за что, — спокойно говорит Альфред. Следовать за чьим-то взрослением — всё равно что бежать по весеннему ломкому льду, и сейчас под ногами ровно, но едва ли это уже берег. Каждый год, каждый день приходится заново находить с Брюсом общий язык. С тем мужчиной, которым он стал. Всё ещё становится.

Брюс выстилает все поверхности в шале разномастными ковриками — шипастыми, неровными, как асфальт, игольчатыми, кругло-гладкими, как речные камни. Теперь он постоянно ходит босиком. Теперь он постоянно ходит — если только не стоит, уперевшись в стену и держа ногу на весу. Альфред прибавляет отопления тёплым полам, Брюс убавляет. У них каждое утро битва за термостат. По вечерам, после ужина, Альфред наливает себе красного вина или виски на два пальца, и иногда Брюс, уставившись в окно или в томик Моэма, или справочник по юриспруденции, говорит:  
— Налей и мне немного, — не переставая сгибать и разгибать колено.  
Альфред беспрекословно берёт второй бокал.

Брюс поправляется быстро, опережая самые смелые прогнозы врачей. От каждого «слава господу» Альфред кривится. Брюс верит в мази и витамины. Альфред верит в рыбу, лесные орехи и солнечный свет. Они подолгу гуляют, уделяя этому почти весь световой день, с перерывами на скамейки, кафе и катание на подъёмнике. Лицо Альфреда моментально темнеет от альпийского солнца, и даже Брюс немного схватывает загар, как будто мраморная статуя теплеет и оживает.  
По большому счёту оба они верят в одно — только то, что и имеет значение. Хотя даже Люциус, человек науки, присылающий им новинки фармакологии, частично — собственного производства, утверждает, что нельзя заложить в уравнение удачу, и на всё, дескать, воля божья.  
— Люциус, — сурово говорит Альфред. — Бог здесь вообще ни при чём.

Всё вроде бы идёт на лад, с каждым днём лучше и лучше, вот только ночами Альфреду жарко от тёплых полов, и он открывает окно, и тогда к утру холодно. Он подолгу не засыпает, опасаясь скрипа костылей, стука трости, шагов в коридоре. Брюс не придёт к нему. Если он и не спит, то лежит в собственной кровати и ожесточённо вращает ступнёй. Но теперь, когда Альфреду ничего не предлагают, он взвешивает это предложение, обдумывает так, как не делал раньше, и иногда видит во сне, будто Брюс здесь. Просто здесь, ничего больше. Его дыхание, его присутствие. Тяжёлые, горячие сны. Наутро совестно на него смотреть. Но это всего лишь эхо их войны, это пройдёт — Альфред смог пережить одно, переживёт и второе. 

К середине декабря Брюса пускают на велотренажёр, а потом и на маты. Эти причудливые фиктивные спарринги с обозначением удара вместо удара Брюс сравнивает с подготовкой к фортепиано, когда клавиши нарисованы мелом на столе. Откуда бы ему знать? На фортепиано не играет ни один из них. Но Брюс говорит, эта метода работает, и Альфред ему верит. Он доволен тем, что видит: у Брюса меняется тактика боя. Он выжидает дольше, каждый раз покупая Альфреда на эту неспешность. Мудрость его тела проявляется в том, что оно признаёт главенство разума. Брюс высчитывает все шаги с предельной тщательностью, отсекает лишние движения, уже не танцует вокруг соперника, а читает его, становится его зеркальным отражением, его тенью. Нападает медленнее, сражает быстрее. У Альфреда пробегает холодок по спине от мысли, какой совершенной машиной смерти мог бы стать Брюс, если бы не запрещал себе убивать.  
— Нокдаун, — сообщает Брюс, задержав кулак в дюйме от его лица.  
Альфред охотно ложится на маты и закладывает руки за голову:  
— Давайте будем считать, что нокаут.  
— Альфред, мы не закончили.  
— Отстаньте! Уморили.  
— Не ной, вставай, — хмурится Брюс, но и сам осторожно присаживается рядом. Двадцать секунд спустя Альфред рывком поднимается.

Нельзя сказать, что это вновь их нормальная жизнь, да и была ли она такой после выстрелов в переулке, и будет ли, однако более или менее она входит в колею. Через неделю-другую это уже будет новая колея, но Альфред приспособится. Иной участи он бы и не желал.

— Что ты хочешь на Рождество? — спрашивает Брюс вечером сочельника, когда Альфред маринует индейку. Под ёлкой уже лежат зелёные коробки с алыми лентами — немного однообразно, но элегантно; Брюс никогда не любил упаковывать подарки. Что там? Вероятно, запонки, булавка для галстука, шарф или перчатки. Новая пара оксфордов ручной работы. Охотничий нож. Раритетная кулинарная книга. То, что Брюс дарит ему обычно. Сборник поэм на старофранцузском, если он был в настроении пошутить. Что бы там ни было, вопрос Брюса не относится к вещам в этой комнате, да и, пожалуй, к вещам вообще. Альфред задумывается. Сейчас у него есть всё, есть тот самый покой, о котором он просил, и он даже не помнит, когда чувствовал себя так — это ли не счастье.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — А вы?  
Он ожидает, что Брюс скажет про ногу, которая уже почти не болит, но продолжает восстанавливаться. Или более обтекаемо — про здоровье. Вот бы проснуться завтра, и чтобы всё само собой стало как раньше, и не надо было бы тревожиться, удастся ли это вернуть. Впрочем, если так, речь надо вести не о ноге, а о мужчине и женщине, хотя никто в этом доме не верит в рождественские чудеса.  
— Я подумаю, — говорит Брюс.

Часом позже Альфред, заняв его место, полулежит с книгой, вытянув ноги по дивану. Брюс подходит и устраивается рядом.  
— Я посижу?  
— Сидите.  
Брюс сидит ровно, не прислоняясь, не отодвигаясь, не ближе и не дальше, не уходит, не трогает, и тепло его тела постепенно становится жаром.  
— Вы голодны?  
— А ты?  
Альфред вдруг забывает, о чём вопрос. Незнакомое ощущение абсолютной, абсолютнейшей пустоты в мыслях.  
— Я хочу пить, — невпопад говорит он.  
— Я принесу.  
Брюс ступает, как и обычно в последние недели, нарочито припадая на правую ногу, это отрезвляет. Альфред благодарит его за воду, выпивает свой стакан залпом, зачем-то смотрит, как Брюс пьёт, а потом, уставившись в книгу видит всё это снова — как кадык движется по сильной шее, как блестит язык. Мокрые губы. Шалые глаза. Чёрт подери, да он же целует его. Сидит тут, ни черта не соображает и целует его, пускай и мысленно.  
— В среднем на страницу у тебя уходит двадцать две с половиной секунды.  
— Вот как, — Альфред прочищает горло. — Любопытно.  
— Я это только что придумал, — спокойно говорит Брюс. — Альфред. Ты же не читаешь.  
— Я… немного задумался, мастер Би. Вы что-то хотели?  
— Да. Я подумал насчёт Рождества. И я подумал, что хочу на Рождество на один день попросить тебя.  
— Попросить меня о чём?  
— Попросить на один день _тебя_ , — с нажимом повторяет Брюс. — Ты ведь сам говорил — не силой, а только в подарок.  
У Альфреда во рту пересыхает так, что он едва произносит:  
— Не буквально.  
— Но я решил, это плохая идея. «Вилла на холме», знаешь.  
Хочется воскликнуть: «Слава богу!» — или сказать: «Вы драматизируете», но горло будто схватывает спазмом.  
— Ты отвергал меня, — ровно, почти бесстрастно продолжает Брюс, — много-много раз. Каждый день. А потом ты меня поцеловал. И снова сказал «нет». Я не хочу тебя на Рождество, Альфред. Я хочу тебя насовсем.  
Альфред тяжело рвано выдыхает.  
— Не говорите, что предложение снова в силе.  
— Оно всегда было в силе. Не притворяйся умным, если не… — Брюс вдруг морщится и встряхивает головой. — Нет, подожди. Не так. Никаких больше шуток на этот счёт. Альфред. Я не стану больше просить. Это было унизительно и глупо. Я постараюсь об этом не заговаривать. Но ты должен помнить, что я… Однажды ты… — он поднимает глаза и смотрит на Альфреда, уже без маски хладнокровия, такой взволнованный, такой живой. — Когда-нибудь тебе придётся признать, что я взрослый, и мы равны, и… Ты можешь даже ничего не говорить. Просто возьми меня за руку. И я пойму. Вот моя рука, — он пододвигает ладонь к альфредовской, лежащей на диване, почти вплотную, но так и не коснувшись её. — Я подожду.

Его вечно сбитые костяшки зажили, кожа на ладони белая, гладкая. Безупречная.

— Мальчик мой родной, — с горечью говорит Альфред, — нам ведь нельзя с вами не из-за возраста. Не только из-за него. Я думал, вы уже поняли.

Сколько ещё дней или лет продолжится этот натиск? И когда он закончится, когда Брюс примется с той же страстью добиваться кого-то другого, выдержит ли альфредовское сердце? Брюс однажды останавливал его, но запускал дважды — один раз осознанно, а один раз лишь мутным взглядом почти незрячих глаз. У каждого свой запас прочности, и Альфреду не приходится жаловаться — ему отмеряно щедро, но он не сможет сопротивляться долго, он не продержится, его силы уже на исходе. Однажды он просто забудет, почему должен отказывать тому единственному, кого в жизни любил. И любит до сих пор, и сколько бы ни отдавал — в нём не убывает, а только множится, копится, нерастраченное, и если Брюс просит это, хочет получить, пусть даже и таким способом, неужели это настолько плохо? И разве может хоть что-то связанное с ним быть плохим? Однако связанное с самим Альфредом — может, ещё как может. То чудовище, которым он перестал быть благодаря Брюсу, покажется агнцем по сравнению с тем, в кого он превратится, если уступит. Их руки лежат рядом как дихотомия первородного греха, уродливого и прекрасного одновременно. 

— Нам всегда будет нельзя.  
Брюс сдвигает брови почти в линию:  
— Кто сказал?  
— Да любой бы сказал. Вы посмотрите на нас. Меня считают если не вашим слугой или охранником, то отцом или даже дедом. Ваш отец бы сказал. Я вам говорю.  
— Скажи мне лучше снова, что любишь меня не так, — Брюс всё-таки притрагивается к нему мизинцем, и Альфред закрывает глаза. Он сидит, выравнивая дыхание, а в ушах грохочет кровь и «не могу, я больше не могу» — смотреть на него, прогнать его, отпустить.  
— Не могу, — сипло говорит Альфред.  
— Повтори, что ты меня не хочешь.  
— Брюс, _пожалуйста_.  
— Скажи мне правду, — Альфред не видит, но чувствует, как Брюс наклоняется к нему, словно ищет на его лице ответ, хотя, судя по голосу, он всё уже знает. — Или возьми меня за руку и отведи в спальню. Альфред, — мягко говорит он, совсем не таким командным тоном, как в детстве. — Это приказ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Это было лучшее из всех времён…» отсюда и далее — Чарльз Диккенс, «Повесть о двух городах». В первом сезоне (сцена, к которой отсылает флэшбек с кольцом) Брюс Альфреду в больнице читал «Большие надежды», потому я и зацепилась за Диккенса. Цитата дана с искажённой пунктуацией, чтобы сымитировать устную речь.
> 
> Помпадурский голубой — официальный цвет специальной авиадесантной службы Великобритании (SAS), где по сериальному канону служил Альфред. Нарочно не придумаешь.
> 
> Во Франции ношение печатки гравировкой внутрь ладони означает, что человек помолвлен. Это помимо очевидного — что так она выглядит как просто золотое кольцо. А теперь слайды!  
> [сезон 1, серия 18]  
> [кадр 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHHHy0XXUAEOzWE.jpg) | [кадр 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHHH1RFXkAARhXm.jpg) | [кадр 3](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHHH24CXcAAXwdG.jpg)  
> 
> 
> «Я весь дрожу. Когда б вы знали, что за фигура... Как стучит, когда идёт он» — отрывок из либретто оперы «Дон Жуан», один из вариантов перевода сцены, в которой появляется Командор. В оригинале:
>
>> _Ah! pardon: io gelo, io manco..._  
>  _Se vedeste che figura..._  
>  _Se sentiste come fa..._  
>  _Ta, ta, ta, ta._
> 
> «Вилла на холме» — роман Сомерсета Моэма, в котором состоятельная молодая вдова встречает бедного скрипача, из жалости приглашает к себе на ужин, оставляет на ночь, а потом говорит, что это было на один раз, и продолжения не последует. От отчаянья юноша стреляется. Да, мастер Би драматизирует на все деньги.


	3. Золото

И это не похоже ни на что — ни на сны, ни на прошлый опыт, с другими, до. Секс, каким Альфред его знает, это траектория, а в том, что они сейчас делают, нет цели, но как будто бы есть смысл. Они лежат на заправленной кровати, скомканное покрывало наполовину съехало, и за эту койку сержант О’Донохью выписал бы такого леща, что в голове бы до ночи звенело. Брюс всё ещё не может поверить, что плотина рухнула — он то порывается раздеться, то целует Альфреда, вцепившись в воротник его рубашки. Если бы его губы оставляли след, то на щеках, подбородке и шее Альфреда не осталось бы ни единого клочка чистой кожи. Происходит то, чего Альфред и опасался: в постели Брюс становится младше, уверенность слетает с него, словно была напускной. Он умеет быть взрослым в костюме-двойке или в маске с плащом, но сейчас на нём брюки с оторванной пуговицей, задранная водолазка с растянутым воротом, и ему семнадцать, и он целуется так, словно каждый раз — последний, больше не позволят.  
Альфред костяшками пальцев гладит его скулу:  
— Вам придётся говорить мне, чего вы хотите, хорошо?  
— Ты был прав, я не знаю, — отрывисто говорит Брюс. — Не уходи. Всего, что ты предложишь.  
Альфред не может припомнить, при каких обстоятельствах сказал такое, и это ещё один из великого множества раз, когда Брюс повторяет его слова, словно они что-то значили. Они всегда что-то значат. Этот урок ответственности пришлось усвоить, когда трёхлетний Брюс весь день твердил «дрочила, дрочила», услышав, как Альфред распекает садовника, и празднуя свою победу над буквой «р». Альфред тогда всерьёз опасался, что его уволят. Может, лучше бы так и случилось. Сейчас Брюс посасывает ему нижнюю губу, и ни один из них не похож на человека, не знающего, чего хочет.  
— Скажите первое, что придёт на ум.  
— Хочу увидеть тебя без одежды, — сознаётся Брюс севшим голосом, будто это действительно что-то важное. 

Поднявшись, Альфред без спешки и стеснения снимает жилет, галстук, рубашку и брюки, аккуратно вешает их на стул, и это отнюдь не представление, какими бы глазами Брюс за ним ни наблюдал. Альфред не хочет его обманывать, вводить в заблуждение. Не хочет, чтобы Брюс забывал, кто перед ним. Для своего возраста Альфред в неплохой форме, благодаря упражнениям и осанке выглядит подтянутым, но то, что скрывают подогнанные по фигуре вещи, без них не утаишь — он и не пытается. Его кожа потеряла упругость, начала дрябнуть. На шее складки, лицо изрезано морщинами, волосы на груди все седые, пресс рыхловат, а лодыжки и запястья смотрятся слишком худыми. Раздевшись донага, Альфред стоит несколько секунд с прямой спиной, не поджимая живот, давая оглядеть себя. Брюс стонет сквозь зубы и раздёргивает ширинку.

Альфред ложится обратно к нему, гладит его голову, успокаивающе целует щёки и взмокший лоб, а Брюс трогает его с жадностью, пытаясь ощупать и плечо, и сгиб локтя, и дотянуться до лодыжки, и обнять. Двух рук ему мало даже для одного Альфреда, а собственное тело тоже требует внимания, и Брюс, кажется, правда не понимает, что ему делать, касаться кого из них ему приятнее.  
— Вам помочь?  
Брюс глядит на него тёмными до черноты глазами, не сразу решаясь:  
— Возьми его.  
Альфред берёт его в ладонь, не сжимая, и невесомо, плавно, ведёт кулаком вверх. Очень медленно. Мальчик и так уже на грани. Чёрт, как же сильно у него стоит. До чего же хорош его член, такой ладный и ровный. Это противоестественная мысль, из области невозможного, рождающая и жажду, и умиление. Брюс смотрит на него с таким выражением, словно скажет «о боже», но выдыхает лишь:  
— Альфред…  
Розовая головка вся влажная от смазки, Альфред прижимает к ней подушечку большого пальца, чуть надавливает и, глядя Брюсу в глаза, говорит с расстановкой:  
— Я могу взять его в руку. А могу взять его в рот, — и, вскрикнув как подстреленный, Брюс кончает.

Хорошо, что у изголовья кровати всегда есть платок. Хорошо, что в комоде их ещё целая стопка. Брюс лежит лбом у него на плече, и Альфред бережно вытирает его пах и свои пальцы.  
— Прости.  
— Вам никогда не нужно извиняться за то, что здесь происходит. Это я должен просить прощения за то, что с вами… — закончить Брюс ему не позволяет.

Много позже, на излёте ночи, когда у Брюса уже слипаются глаза, он говорит вдруг:  
— Отец бы не осудил. Он бы меня понял. Он тоже…  
— Мастер Брюс, не выдумывайте.  
— Он знал тебя. Знал, какой ты замечательный. Видел, какой ты красивый, — бормочет Брюс и наконец засыпает.

Это самое странное утро Рождества. Альфред встречает его в своей постели, лёжа на спине с открытыми глазами. Никто вчера не задёрнул шторы, было не до того, и сейчас мрак в комнате постепенно становится сизым, сменяясь бледными рассветными лучами. «Мы осквернили светлый праздник», — думает Альфред, хотя это не то, что он чувствует. Да и не то, что думает, если начистоту. Просто читает эту мысль как чужую. Он никогда и представить не мог, что познает своего мальчика, что ощутит его прикосновения без преград, кожа к коже, и что получит из его рук столь свирепое, мучительное удовлетворение. Но теперь Брюс спит на соседней подушке, хмурясь от яркого солнца, и кто бы ни пришёл, волхвы или архангел, или бородатый старик с мешком — кто бы ни пытался потревожить этот сон, ему не поздоровится.

* * *

Должно быть, это шок, и осознание придёт позже. Но вот проходит день, и другой, неделя, и другая, а произошедшее — происходящее — так и не видится катастрофой. По утрам, стоя под душем, когда мысли особенно ясные, Альфред думает обо всём этом. Где-то в идеальном мире Марта и Томас сейчас на Лазурном берегу, а не на Гринвудском кладбище, Брюс бредит поступлением в Гарвард, в теплице цветёт первая синяя роза, и единственные, с кем приходится воевать — это сорняки и тля. Где-то в идеальном мире Альфред в том переулке получил обе пули. Но всё не так, и он живой покойник, и мальчик, которого он должен был уберечь, связался с убийцей, да и сам… Альфред многое хотел бы изменить. Лучше бы не было этих незваных чувств, но свои он бы ещё поборол, себе он привык отказывать, а Брюсу никогда не умел, сколько ни пытался.

— Оставьте это для спальни.  
Брюс сжимает его через тренировочное трико и серьёзно кивает:  
— В следующий раз.

Брюсу нужен друг, учитель, и, готов он это признать или нет, ему нужен слуга. И, готов Альфред это признать или нет, Брюсу нужен любовник. У Брюса светятся глаза, и Альфред не замечает остального. Пусть будет так. 

— Мне нельзя кататься, но тебе-то можно.  
— Вы очень льстите мне, если считаете, что после вас у меня остаются силы ещё и на лыжи.  
И хотя Брюс ничем не выдаёт себя, ему нравится это слышать — отчего-то Альфред уверен. 

Тем не менее они регулярно бывают на Корвилье, иногда на Корваче, пару раз выбираются и на Дьяволеццу, Альфред совершает два или три спуска, а Брюс энергично прохаживается в ожидании, преодолевая свои ежедневные пять миль.

Также им всё чаще случается выходить в свет. Брюс Уэйн, ставший затворником, слишком уж интересен местной публике, и чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, порой необходимо оказываться в самом его центре. На приёмах Брюс ходит хромая и, бессовестно пользуясь своим положением, опирается на руку Альфреда. «Бедный, несчастный мальчик, — шепчутся по углам. — Наверное, он никогда уже не сможет нормально передвигаться. Что значат деньги, когда медицина бессильна… Такой молодой… Просто трагедия». Судя по вдохновенному лицу, Брюс просчитывает, как это использовать.  
— И не надоело вам дурачить людей, — бурчит Альфред.

Картрайты нынешней зимой не приехали. У Гарольда «этот ужасный, ужасный судебный процесс», как приговаривает госпожа Дюваль, выразительно грассируя, а старая фрау Беренберг добавляет, что ему даже пришлось объявить себя банкротом. «Какой кошмар» на языке высшего света — синоним к «превосходно», и Брюс, кивающий с сочувствием на лице, понимает это не хуже Альфреда, а то и лучше.  
— Очень жаль, — говорит он. — Я так надеялся увидеть Эмили.  
Альфред перекреститься готов от одной лишь мысли, чем бы кончилась их встреча, а обе знатных дамы начинают сладко улыбаться и наперебой хвалить юную Эмили — как она выросла, настоящая красавица, просто чудо, до сих пор не помолвлена, говорят, даже без кавалера, право, очень жаль, что её здесь нет. Им, верно, кажется, это так тонко и изящно, но будь они девчонками из Нэрроуз, то распевали бы уже во всё горло: «Эмили и Брюс на дереве сидели». На скулах Брюса загорается злой румянец, однако когда он опускает ресницы, даже Альфред готов поверить, что это премилая стыдливость, безыскусно спрятанная юношеская влюблённость, ещё один секрет Полишинеля.

Брюс охотно рассказывает каждому, что ещё слишком слаб, почти целый день проводит в постели, и буквально всё за него делает Альфред.  
— Один я совершенно беспомощен! Той ме обича с ръце, знаете? Это по-болгарски: «Он заменил мне руки».  
Альфред делает страшные глаза, а Брюс незаметно подмигивает ему.  
Цокнув языком, Ортега-старший говорит, что подобная преданность — редкость в наши дни, и он надеется, мистер Уэйн платит своему дворецкому щедро.  
— Никаких денег в мире не хватит, чтобы отблагодарить Альфреда за его доброту, — веско отвечает Брюс. — Но я делаю всё, что в моих силах. Ближнему своему давай больше, чем хочешь от него взять, ибо давать блаженнее, чем принимать. Мой любимый стих из Библии.

Графиня д’Эстре вздыхает и соглашается, что Библия — книга на все случаи жизни.  
«Побольше бы таких достойных юношей, как вы», — здесь о Брюсе это говорят все. По крайней мере, в глаза.

Едва они приходят домой, как его хромота пропадает, и он раздевается прямо у порога. От травмы почти ни следа, разве что, поднимаясь по лестнице, Брюс, обнажённый, целенаправленно перекатывается с пятки на носок. После случая в «спортзале», потом на кухне, потом на длинном обеденном столе, что было вопиюще неприемлемо, и двух — трёх? гм — _прецедентов_ в бассейне, Альфред вспоминает наконец: Брюс — это Брюс, запреты здесь бессильны, поэтому меняет тактику, признав, что всё шале в их распоряжении, и они вправе делать это где угодно. Просто на кровати будет удобнее. Теперь Брюс платит ему той же мы-не-будем-заниматься-этим-тут монетой.  
— Так ты идёшь? — он останавливается на миг и глядит вполоборота.  
Альфред обещает себе, что однажды ответит: «Нет, начинайте без меня!» — может быть, прямо завтра.  
— Подбирать блаженнее, чем на пол кидать! — кричит он, сгребает одежду в охапку и решительно следует за Брюсом, шагая через ступеньку.

Они тренируются сорок минут до завтрака, бывают на воздухе, бывают на людях, спорят, читают, играют в шахматы, спят урывками, делят одну постель и чаще всего в ней бодрствуют. Вот как сейчас обстоят дела.

— Будь моим… — Брюс трётся об него, пачкая бедро смазкой, и шепчет жарко: — Хочу сделать это… по-настоящему… а не изображать.  
— Что именно?  
— Хочу взять тебя, — порывисто выдыхает Брюс и тут же осекается, распахнув глаза, словно сам напуган собственной прямотой.  
— Завтра так и сделаем, — спокойно говорит Альфред и целует его глубоко. Застонав, Брюс крупно вздрагивает. Ему всё ещё надо совсем не много.

Когда следующим вечером Альфред, распаренный, выходит из душа, который принимал дольше обычного, Брюс уже сидит на краю кровати.  
— Альфред, — чинно кивает он, будто из них двоих это на нём тут полотенце или даже галстук-бабочка, или _хоть что-то_ , однако уже несколькими секундами позже меняет тон, вцепившись в матрас: — Альфред! О… Что ты…

Обычно Альфред делает это иначе — неспешно, наслаждаясь процессом, как и положено, но не сейчас. Сейчас Брюсу нужно сбросить напряжение, чтобы после он не был перевозбуждённым. Альфред смотрит на него пристально, не выпуская его член изо рта, и сжимает губы плотней. Брюс ёрзает, расставляя колени шире, придвигаясь навстречу. Альфред кладёт себе на щёку его ладонь и чувствует, как та несмело скользит к виску, к затылку, а потом сжимает в кулаке его ещё влажные волосы и тянет на себя.  
— П-прости… Я не успел предупредить. Опять.  
— Всё в порядке, я не возражаю.  
Брюс, ещё взволнованный, глядит на него с нечитаемым выражением и восстанавливает дыхание.  
— Это плохо, что мне нравится, когда ты глотаешь? — говорит он наконец, почти без запинки, хотя выдержка его наверняка держится на честном слове.  
Альфред легко целует его в бедро:  
— Не вижу в этом ничего дурного.

Потом они лежат лицом друг к другу, Альфред рассеянно водит пальцами по его локтю и объясняет неторопливо, как всё произойдёт, тем самым возбуждая снова, хотя это не часть задумки. Это в некотором роде неизбежность.  
— Альфред, тебе будет больно? — спрашивает Брюс с затаённой тревогой.  
— Нет, мастер Брюс, — Альфред улыбается краешками губ. — Мне будет приятно. Потому что вы сделаете все правильно.  
— Я имею в виду, он… довольно большой, — голос его звучит с сомнением.  
Снова почти твёрдый, встаёт на глазах. Красивый. Идеальный.  
— Весьма большой, если вы напрашивались на комплимент. Как видите, больше моего.  
— Я вовсе не напрашивался! — возмущается Брюс. — И я бы не сказал, что больше.  
— Как минимум, в длину, — пожимает плечами Альфред. — Только не будьте таким мужчиной, который определяет себя через это. Уж поверьте тому, кто в армейских душевых повидал весь ассортимент. Достоинство у вас не между ног. И доблесть с членом никак не связана.  
— Значит, это правда, что размер не имеет значения? Так говорят.  
— А что в драке имеет значение? Сила? Или ловкость? Или техника? Или умение предугадать чужие действия?  
— Всё имеет значение.  
— Ну вот видите.

Альфред сажает его напротив себя, чтобы было удобнее, а сам, полулёжа, плавно раскатывает кондом по его члену.  
— Вот так. Не слишком туго? Непривычно, знаю. Всегда придерживайте пальцами здесь, чтобы оставалось немного, иначе он переполнится и лопнет, и тогда пиши пропало.  
— Что пропало?  
— Ну, знаете ли! Леди может забеременеть.  
— Здесь нет леди.  
— Верно, верно. Но это не только против беременности. Ещё ведь есть заболевания. Разные. Некоторые очень болезненно лечить. А некоторые даже и невозможно.  
— Ты чем-то болен?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет, но…  
— Я тоже нет. Зачем тогда?  
— Затем, что я это я, мастер Би, а жизнь очень долгая, ваша такой и будет, уж я надеюсь, и вы ещё непременно…  
— Нет! — с внезапным ожесточением выпаливает Брюс и зажимает ему рот, а по случайности и нос, с такой силой его ладонь впечатывается Альфреду в лицо. — Нет. — Поняв, что Альфред не может дышать, он отдёргивает руку. — Не объясняй это как для других. Объясняй для себя. Тебе так будет приятнее? Лучше?  
— Нам обоим, — поразмыслив, отвечает Альфред.  
Брюс наклоняется к нему, обнимает обеими руками его голову, прижимается лбом ко лбу, смотрит испытующе:  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось, — шепчет он.  
— Вы меня с ума сведёте однажды, — с грустноватой весёлостью отвечает Альфред, ничуть не шутя. Он выдавливает на палец немного любриканта, пока лишь каплю. — Вы позволите?  
Брюс кивает. Альфред, вытянув руку, касается его — сначала всей ладонью проводит по ягодице, а потом скользкой подушечкой пальца трогает вход. Брюс инстинктивно сжимается.  
— Не думайте о том, что я делаю, — вполголоса просит Альфред, поглаживая его снаружи мягко, почти без нажима, просто покачивает пальцем, периодически чуть-чуть надавливая. — Почувствуйте. Можете закрыть глаза.  
— Я не хочу закрывать, — говорит Брюс и шумно выдыхает.  
— Тогда не закрывайте. Ну, как?  
— Это… это…  
— Неплохо, верно?  
— Да.  
Альфред улыбается.  
— Вы поймёте, как себя вести. Тут нет точных рецептов. Просто слушайте чужое тело, как я сейчас слушаю ваше. И вы всё поймёте. Когда можно один палец, а когда два, а когда остальное. Это на будущее. В другой раз… — теперь Альфред выдавливает на ладонь намного больше. — А сейчас, если не возражаете, я всё сделаю сам.  
— Можно мне посмотреть? — хрипловато спрашивает Брюс.  
Альфред колеблется лишь секунду:  
— Смотрите.

И вот они, вот как всё происходит, вот как обстоят дела: Брюс сидит на пятках, уставившись на Альфреда, который, согнув ноги в коленях, растягивает себя. Альфреда ошпаривает стыдом, как ни от одной провинности в жизни, как ни от одного, самого циничного, врачебного осмотра. Вот как они выглядят со стороны. Вот что они делают. Он зажмуривается, и в этот самый момент его тело вдруг откликается срамной радостью и топит разум в водопаде воспоминаний: неоштукатуренная стена, царапины на скуле, мешок ячменя, все углы лавки на Роффи-стрит, разбитая банка пикулей, запах уксуса, запах трофейного «Фаренгейта», запашок чеснока изо рта, смазанный от шёпота кокни, ухмылка с шотландским акцентом, «Лаки Пенни, да это я тут счастливчик», «Люблю тя, Альфи…»  
Альфред открывает глаза, чтобы вспомнить, с кем он. Каким-то непостижимым образом это лучше. Это _чище_. В этом нет ни грана унижения.  
— Альфред, ты смущаешься, — с восторгом констатирует Брюс. — Альфред, ты покраснел!  
— Ваша наблюдательность… потрясает. И что в этом вас так радует, позвольте спросить?  
— Не я один тут в глупом положении, — рассудительно отвечает он.  
— В глупом положении! — Альфред заходится хохотом. — В глупом… положении!  
Он чувствует пальцами, как непроизвольно сокращается от смеха, и Брюс, заметив тоже, моментально меняется в лице.

— Ну вот, — беспечно произносит Альфред, — приблизительно так. Это не нужно делать каждый раз. Только после перерывов. Долгих. Надо лишь дать телу вспомнить. Мышечный навык. Как и все прочие. Пожалуй, достаточно. Вы не передумали?  
Брюс мотает головой:  
— А ты не передумал?  
Альфред, согрев ещё любриканта в ладони, смазывает его, и себя остатками, и Брюс так подаётся навстречу его кулаку, что невозможно обманываться — всё закончится очень скоро.  
— Тогда давайте потихоньку, — говорит Альфред, ласково глядя на него снизу вверх. — Небыстро, как я вас учил.

Он пытается перевернуться, чтобы встать на четвереньки, но Брюс останавливает его, пригвоздив плечо к матрасу:  
— Хочу тебя видеть.  
— Вы и так увидите достаточно.  
— Нет.  
— Совсем вы не бережёте мои старые кости, — ворчит Альфред. — Я же вам тут не мальчик, ноги на плечи забрасывать.  
— У тебя отличная растяжка.  
— Ах, спасибо.  
— Альфред, прошу тебя…  
— Ладно, ладно, — Альфред, спрятав улыбку, прогибается, обхватывает его ногами и одной рукой, а второй вправляет в себя. — Вот так, милый мой.  
У него самого перехватывает дыхание. Он думал, что готов, но это… не больно, просто он… _чувствует_ , чувствует слишком сильно, целиком, как будто и рукой, и ртом, и глазами, одновременно.  
Брюс дрожит, входя в него.  
— Так тесно, — шепчет он и вдруг начинает двигаться мелко, рвано, бьётся об него, как птица о стекло. Альфред, крепко ухватив его за бёдра, вытягивает наружу, оставив в себе только головку.  
— Тише, тише. Надо немного подождать.  
— Ты в порядке? Извини, я…  
— Я в полном порядке. _Вам_ надо немного подождать.  
Сложив пальцы в кольцо, Альфред перехватывает его член примерно посередине.  
— Вот до сих пор, мастер Би, а потом обратно. Без суеты. Давайте же, ну.  
Теперь Брюс движется размеренно, и когда он входит в ритм, Альфред отпускает его, принимает его, с трудом оставаясь неподвижным. Хочется глубже, немного жёстче, чуть быстрее, хочется его, как не должно хотеться вообще никого. Брюс задевает чувствительную точку внутри, и от внезапной вспышки Альфред, не удержавшись, сжимается — и на этом всё.  
Кончив, Брюс почти падает на него. Его лицо настолько близко, что видно брызнувшие из глаз слёзы.  
— Не бывает, чтобы так хорошо, — сорвано шепчет он.  
Альфред целует его под подбородком, обещая:  
— Будет лучше.

* * *

Как ни абсурдно, у них курортный роман.

Из тех, что не издадут даже под мягкой аляповатой обложкой. Подсудный и безнравственный, где старый сатир опекун растлевает воспитанника-подростка — на них можно смотреть так, и на то, что между ними, вполне справедливо смотреть именно так. Однако есть и другие пласты. Альфред старается рассмотреть каждый, понять ситуацию изнутри и извне, чтобы она наконец-то его отвратила, силится обнаружить в себе резерв раскаяния, но тщетно. Может, у него в самом деле нет совести. Может, он помешался, и видит лишь то, что хочет видеть — например, сходство их связи с каникулами. Такие вещи хороши своей недолговечностью. Санкт-Мориц — не Готэм, шале — не Уэйн Мэнор, их дом не здесь, их жизнь не здесь. Вереница праздников близится к концу. Нельзя остаться в Швейцарии навсегда. Опыта Альфреда хватает, чтобы понять: даже для него самого это превратится в рутину, а для Брюса и подавно. Просто мальчик добивался своего почти год, накрутил себя, да и он по-юношески алчен, любопытен, но первый голод вот-вот будет утолён.

Альфред отмеряет им три недели.

Брюс не даёт ему готовить. Не то чтобы запрещает — просто не оставляет на это времени. Почти каждый день они обедают и ужинают вне дома, и когда Брюс тянет через соломинку безалкогольный мохито, Альфред разом вспоминает две вещи: как Брюс, нарываясь на негодующие замечания, обожал громко допивать молочные коктейли, через трубочку всасывая их до капли, и как Брюс, стоя на коленях, втягивает щёки и смотрит из-под ресниц поплывшим взглядом. Подобное уже не в первый раз — вроде переливающегося карманного календаря, изображение на котором меняется в зависимости от угла зрения. Таких было полно в Косове. Единственное, что там было хорошего. Худшее, что есть сейчас. Хлёсткие, жгучие до волдырей напоминания: рослый широкоплечий ребёнок, возмужавший маленький мальчик. Насколько проще было бы видеть кого-то одного.

Ещё Альфред замечает, что на публике Брюс касается его — не как наедине, в рамках приличий, но всё же, пожалуй, слишком часто. Или даже слишком привычно, походя. К тому же Брюс столько улыбается ему и так на него смотрит, что всё становится вызывающе-очевидным. Моргнув, Альфред в который раз одёргивает себя: то, что очевидно ему, ничего не значит для остальных. Люди здесь не узнают Брюса на прогулочных дорожках, маска и плащ без надобности, достаточно лыжного комбинезона и тёмных очков. Люди здесь как один уверены, что у Брюса была сломана левая нога. Те же люди наверняка решат, что дворецкий трогательно заботится о юном господине. В сущности, на них с Брюсом можно смотреть и так, ведь это правда. Один из её пластов.

— Лучшие лжецы, Альфред, всегда говорят правду.  
— Незачем лгать. Достаточно просто не показывать лишнего.  
— Они же никогда не видели меня! И не знали тебя. Не понимали, кто мы друг другу, а сейчас тем более не поймут. Мы бы обманывали их в любом случае, так какая разница, как это делать?  
Альфред ставит локти на стол — гулять так гулять! — и чуть подаётся вперёд:  
— А кто мы друг другу, мастер Би? Кем вы меня считаете?  
Брюс тонко краснеет, закусывает губу, чтоб не улыбаться, и молчит.

Если в мужской уборной они оказываются одни, Брюс тянется к Альфреду, тянется всем телом, пылкий до неуклюжести. Иногда они просто врезаются друг в друга. Казусы со всеми случаются. Брюс потирает ушибленный нос и сетует на него, что-де слишком большой, и только мешает.  
— Нос? — весело уточняет Альфред.  
— Раньше всегда мешал, — защищается Брюс.  
— Какой вздор, — Альфред кладёт ладонь ему под затылок и целует коротко, но с чувством. Отстранившись, предупреждает: — Вам следует быть осмотрительнее.  
— Зачем?  
— Могут пойти разговоры.  
— Разговоры всегда идут. Мы даже не станем темой дня.  
— Но ведь будут последствия.  
— Альфред, да какие последствия? — хмыкнув, Брюс отходит к писсуару и расстёгивает ширинку. Альфред, поколебавшись, следует его примеру. — Мне в следующем месяце восемнадцать. Прокуратура даже не успеет возбудить дело. А если б и успела… Тебе известно, как работает закон в Готэме, — Брюс криво усмехается. — На одного честного человека дюжина бюрократов и взяточников.  
— Вы что, намекаете, что откупились бы? Мастер Брюс…  
— Мне бы даже не пришлось. Во-первых, презумпция невиновности. Где доказательства? Testis unus, testis nullus. Во-вторых, комиссар Гордон был бы на нашей стороне, — стряхнув, Брюс застёгивается, отходит к раковине и вдруг хохочет. — Ты представляешь Джима!.. Если кто-то ему скажет! Что мы с тобой… пф-ф! В плотских отношениях!

Альфред хочет возразить, что Джим Гордон — их друг, один из немногих, едва ли не лучший, и потешаться над ним не очень-то красиво, но Брюс не услышит за плеском воды, к тому же если и впрямь представить себе это простодушное лицо, которому Джим безуспешно пытается добавить возраста и респектабельности щёточкой усов, а они ещё и растут рыжими… Альфред, отфыркиваясь, смеётся. Да уж, праведный гнев на таком-то лице — действительно презабавное зрелище.

— Они ничего нам не сделают, — покровительственно заявляет Брюс, словно успокаивает Альфреда, когда тот тоже подходит вымыть руки. — Максимум, обо мне станут говорить, что я эксцентричный испорченный мальчишка, который совратил собственного дворецкого.  
— Мастер Брюс, — сдержанно говорит Альфред, — скорее всего, они решат как раз наоборот.  
Брюс пожимает плечами:  
— Тем лучше. Будут думать, что я безобидный, внушаемый, и мной легко управлять.  
Через минуту, уже на выходе, он без сожаления в голосе добавляет:  
— Прости. Я не подумал, что такое может быть неприятно _тебе_. Но ведь тебе всё равно?  
— Мне всё равно, — спокойно подтверждает Альфред, и Брюс на пару мгновений, пока они шагают по пустому коридору, и их никто не видит, берёт его за руку. 

В нём столько мятежной неудовлетворённости — интеллектуальной, духовной, физической! Каждую минуту каждого дня Брюс рьяно стремится к чему-либо. Казалось, он и был таким с колыбели, другим Альфред его и не знал, но теперь истинные масштабы обнаруживают себя, или же они попросту меняются вместе с Брюсом, который — из-за травмы, из-за возраста, из-за них вдвоём — спускает все свои потребности с поводка.  
— Тебе нравится? — настойчиво, чуть ли не еженощно спрашивает он, сколько бы Альфред ни объяснял, что это возрастное, и его тело работает так, и не всё сводится к эрекции или семяизвержению. — Нравится?  
Если б ровесники Альфреда узнали его личный счёт за последние недели, да ещё и без помощи фармацевтики, ему бы, возможно, поаплодировали. С недоверием. Однако Брюс так далеко впереди, и не желает сравнивать себя с цифрами в учебниках анатомии, только с Альфредом, и он не убеждён, что у них паритет. Разумеется, нет. Паритет между ними невозможен.

Но нравится ли Альфреду?  
О, чёрт возьми. Он сам ошеломлён, насколько.

Альфред целует его всего, от мочек ушей до сухих и твёрдых розовых пяток, и нет избранных мест, нет ни единой точки, касаться которой губами было бы приятнее, чем другой. Альфред целует родинку у позвонка, ложбинку над подвздошной костью, шершавые колени и мягчайший их сгиб, кривоватый указательный палец, оспинку на лбу, свежий шрам, старые шрамы, ровную кожу, ими не тронутую, то, где когда-то были синяки или детские болячки, всё, что попадается под губы, целует его везде, _везде_. Если хоть что-то в себе Брюсу казалось бессмысленным, лишённым функциональности, теперь оно пригождается Альфреду. Вот что нравится ему больше всего — прежде всего тактильно, эгоистически, для себя. Нравится и каким чутким становится Брюс, теряется в ощущениях, лежит как в забытьи. Его молодое тело, которое он так исступлённо тренирует, опрометчиво бросает под удары, которое пока ещё легко восстанавливается — оно нуждается и в ласке. Брюс не выносит жалости, не приемлет ни при каких обстоятельствах, но теперь Альфред находит лазейку — вот так он может его жалеть, воздавать ему руками и ртом то, что не досказал или не смог выразить иначе. Несправедливо, как много вещей позволено только любовникам.

Например — и это для него самого приятный сюрприз — теперь Альфред, исчерпавший запас своих историй ещё лет десять назад, вновь может их рассказывать, не новые, но совсем другие, которые Брюс ни разу не слышал. Которые, как думал Альфред, не услышит вообще никто.

— …мы там расставили коробки, перевёрнутый мусорный контейнер, сколотили стол из ящиков, даже притащили туда со свалки диван — тяжёлый, зараза! С дырявой обивкой, но сидеть можно, если знать, где пружины не выскакивают. Там воняло рыбой и тухлятиной, но тот тупичок в мокрых доках — это было наше место. Наш, с позволения сказать, джентльменский клуб. Там мы курили…  
— Ты курил?  
— Право, как можно. Я играл героев Шекспира, заучивал, чем отличается рыбная вилка от фруктовой, и танцевал контрданс. Ха, само собой, я курил! Вы просто не бывали на Собачьем острове. Впрочем, сейчас его и не узнать — Томас привозил фотографии, когда летал заключать сделку. Всё такое фешенебельное, фу-ты, ну-ты. Деловой центр, можете представить? Вы, кстати, в курсе, что у вас там недвижимость?  
— Разумеется. Акции торгового комплекса. Кажется.  
— Парочки комплексов! Ну, сущие пустяки, вы правы. Так вот, доложу я вам, тогда это была полнейшая дыра. Болото, в буквальном смысле. Вся наша шайка-лейка курила, иногда и дурь, если удавалось достать, но с пивом было и проще, и дешевле. Да и драться пьяным куда сподручнее, чем обдолбанным.  
— Вы дрались друг с другом?  
— Нет, зачем? Хотя всякое, конечно, бывало. В основном с «хаммерами». Иногда они к нам захаживали, иногда мы выбирались на Грин-стрит. Никто нас не любит, но нам наплевать! — ухмыльнувшись, Альфред мысленно перебирает хохмы, сразу отметая про льва с коброй и про батут. — Знаете, чем отличается ведро помоев от фаната «Вест Хэма»?  
— Чем?  
— Ведром. — Брюс смеётся. — А знаете, как называется сотня «молотков» на дне ущелья?  
Брюс скептически приподнимает бровь:  
— Свалка мусора?  
Альфред похлопывает его по плечу с уважением:  
— А вы молодец. Так о чём мы?..  
— Твой первый раз.  
— Ах да. Стало быть, наш диванный клуб. Мы там по вечерам собирались, обычно вчетвером-впятером, играли в карты. Там же, кстати, я проиграл Ли свою первую татуировку. Он раньше всех нас завёл подружку, как бишь её… Энджел. Чертовски неподходящее имя, если вы меня спросите. Что называется, не суди о книге по обложке. Она только начинала, ей нужно было на ком-то практиковаться, и вот он пытался нас зазвать — не вышло. А потом мы с Большим Маком продули ему в покер, и поневоле пришлось. Я ещё и за чернила ей заплатил! А она набила мне это, — притворно возмущается Альфред, дрыгнув ногой. — Дьяволица.  
— Могу ошибаться, но больше похоже на поросёнка.  
— Я про Энджел. Так вот, тем летом все разъехались кто куда, остались только мы с Дэйви. Ну и… вдвоём зависать так себе, скучновато. И он от нечего делать стал рассказывать, как сходил на свидание с Лайзой с Ферри-роуд. Я не очень-то верил, знаете ли. Лайза была красотка, фигуристая, постарше нас, за ней уже парни на собственных машинах заезжали. Чего ей этот щегол! Но наш Дэйви — он был, признаться, смазливый малый. Я бы даже сказал, чересчур. Чисто херувим. И язык у него был подвешен — моему не чета. Так что он заливал, какой фильм они смотрели, с чем брали чипсы, во что Лайза была одета, как он ей ещё во время сеанса под юбку залез, как потом всё с неё снимал, ну и так далее, во всех непристойных подробностях.  
— Так он обманывал?  
— Врал как дышал! Но мне на полдороги стало начхать, правда это или нет, настолько горячий у них был вечерок. В общем, к тому времени, как он закончил, в штанах у меня уже стояла палатка.  
— Ты возбудился?  
— Ещё как, мастер Би. И, вы меня поймёте, спрятать это было не так-то просто. Я уже думал, как слинять оттуда, чтоб спустить по-быстрому, но тут Дэйви так на меня смотрит… А я смотрю — ба, да у него тоже… та же ситуация. И он прихватывает себя через штаны и говорит: «Я никому не скажу, если ты никому не скажешь». Ну и, в общем, упаковали мы иезуита.  
— Прости, что?  
— Отполировали, говорю, торпеды, — усмехается Альфред, подсказывая жестом. — Уж простите, вы сами спросили про первый раз. Какой есть, такой есть.  
— Каждый себе? — серьёзно и до того интимно спрашивает Брюс, что Альфреду перестаёт быть смешно. — Или друг другу?  
— Сначала так, потом эдак. Не в один вечер, но со временем… Он придумывал ещё всяких там Роузи, Дейзи, Кэти… Дальше уже обходились без этого. Пока лето не кончилось, на том самом диване, а осенью втихую перебрались в бакалейную лавку его отца.  
— Вы с ним встречались?  
— Что вы! Конечно, нет. У нас у каждого вскоре появились подружки, свидания и прочая дребедень — это всё было с ними, а мы с Дэйви были… ну. Друзья-приятели с привилегиями. Вы поймите, это было другое время, другая страна. Если б мы всерьёз объявили себя парочкой… ох, даже не знаю. Отчим бы меня из дому выгнал — ещё раньше выгнал, я имею в виду. Дэйви бы запороли до полусмерти. О, всё было бы совсем не хорошо. Но мы и не думали об этом. Не было, знаете, желания выставить себя напоказ. Мы вообще не очень-то понимали, что делаем. Нам казалось, мы взаправду любим женщин, всё ведь началось из-за этого. Да и продолжалось… Журналы мы иногда вместе рассматривали, для взрослых, с голыми девицами, карты порнографические, и всё тому подобное. Но с девчонкой себе такое не позволишь, не сразу, по крайней мере, а с Дэйви… легко было договориться. Сперва «не скажу, если не скажешь», дальше — «если ты мне сделаешь, я тебе сделаю», ну и…  
— И что у вас с ним было? — Брюс устраивается поудобней, подкладывая ладонь под голову.  
— Всё, — просто отвечает Альфред. — Таким манером мы с ним за несколько лет перепробовали всё. Я подрабатывал в разных кабаках — полы мыл, посуду, бегал по поручениям. Сначала в самых дешёвых пабах, закусочных, потом в китайской забегаловке, потом уже в приличных местах. Тогда, кстати, и выучил и про рыбную вилку, и про фруктовую, и остальное. В винах научился немного разбираться. В Гринвиче был хороший ресторан… Официантом меня не взяли, выговор был слишком докерский, да и видок… Зато взяли помогать на кухне. Даже собирались повысить. Я всерьёз мечтал стать поваром, только не смейтесь. Но жить стало негде, а их зарплаты не хватало даже на самый занюханный угол в Лондоне. Так что я записался в армию. Сначала думал, что на три года, ну а вышло, что на семнадцать лет. И знаете что… — он замолкает, размышляя, стоит ли продолжать, но то, что было в его голове уже давным-давно, в эту секунду вдруг складывается в такие понятные слова, что хочется поделиться снизошедшим откровением. Брюс смотрит на него внимательно, заправляет ему за ухо прядь волос, и Альфред решается: — Дэйви не был первой причиной. Но был, пожалуй, второй. Головой я так и не понял, что между нами было, но я почуял, что вот-вот пойму — и сбежал от него в армию.  
— Где он теперь?  
— Может, женился и завёл пару ребятишек. Может, его по пьяному делу сбила машина. Откуда мне знать! Я его с тех пор и не видел.  
Брюс хмурит брови, и тут в его глазах вспыхивает догадка:  
— Стоп, стоп. Ты сказал — за несколько лет, но до армии. Альфред, это сколько же вам с ним было, когда вы… Семнадцать? Шестнадцать? Меньше, чем мне?  
— Гм.  
— Пятнадцать? То есть меня ты в пятнадцать называл ребёнком, а сам… Ах, ты! — Брюс набрасывается на него с кулаками как бы в шутку, но не рассчитывает силу, и если бы Альфред не был готов ко второму удару, то уже глотал бы воздух, согнувшись пополам.  
— Как я и говорил, дело не в возрасте! — весело отбивается он, закрываясь подушкой и благоразумно умалчивая о том, что одному из них пятнадцать исполнилось только к зиме.

— Ты всё ещё считаешь это чем-то нехорошим? — спрашивает Брюс той же ночью, когда они уже почти спят.  
Альфред молчит долго, затем скрепя сердце признаётся:  
— Не знаю. Это… — он проводит рукой между их телами, от себя к Брюсу и обратно. — Мы с вами. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Хотя то, что мы оба мужчины, тут ни при чём.  
— Ты хочешь всё закончить?  
— А вы хотите?  
— А имеет значение только то, чего хочу я? — в его вопросе и вызов, и разочарование. Ещё одно из горьких открытий взрослой жизни: всё вышло по его, а теперь он не может это принять. — Так _ты_ хочешь закончить?  
Альфред не раскаивается, и да, ему чертовски нравится, но он до сих пор сожалеет, что не устоял, сдался так скоро, что, сам не зная, когда и как, по неосторожности высек искру, а случившийся пожар потушить не сумел.  
— Я хотел бы, чтоб нечего было заканчивать, — как можно мягче говорит он, гладя Брюса по щеке. — Ещё я хотел бы вам соврать. Но пока вы не захотите прекратить, я тоже нет.  
Брюс регулярно бреется, однако щетина у него растёт пока только на подбородке и над верхней губой, а на щеках ещё пушок и отдельные жёсткие волоски. Он инстинктивно подаётся навстречу прикосновению, тут же отпрядывает, и на его лице появляется болезненная гримаса: видно, как он хочет потереться об альфредовскую ладонь, и из гордости хочет уйти от неё, но он не может, _не может_ , и оттого сам себе противен.  
— А продолжать ты хочешь? — спрашивает он звенящим голосом. — Или просто соглашаешься? Ты вообще хочешь… этого? Нас?  
Высказав одну часть правды, Альфред не имеет права замалчивать другую, даже если говорить о ней по-прежнему трудно.  
— Желанный мой… — он целует желваки на скулах Брюса и его дрожащие веки. — Конечно, да. Конечно, да.  
Он прижимает его голову к груди, убаюкивая ласковыми словами, а Брюс сипло дышит и оставляет злые засосы вдоль его ключиц.

Наутро Альфред меняет белую сорочку на лавандовую, чтобы не просвечивали синяки, и вспоминает, что три недели давно истекли. Что ж, тогда, может быть, три месяца. Сейчас Брюс сконцентрирован на нём, поскольку, если начистоту, занятий поинтересней нет. Но всё вернётся на круги своя, и мальчик оставит его ради революции — так было, и так будет, Альфред не питает никаких иллюзий. Однако он ошибался: нельзя отрицать, что у Брюса сильное чувство. Подростковое увлечение пустило корни глубже, чем Альфред предполагал. Может, он до сих пор заблуждается. Может, он так и видит лишь то, что хочет видеть — или объекты в зеркале ближе, чем они кажутся, или же девять десятых айсберга скрыты под водой, он уже сам не знает. Но вот что он знает: нельзя остаться в Швейцарии навсегда, поскольку «навсегда» у них нет. Такая роскошь не доступна ни одному человеку. Людская вечность конечна. И это, на самом-то деле, замечательно. Жизнь всегда была для Альфреда ценностью — по крайней мере, он ни разу не помышлял с ней покончить, он цеплялся за неё, особенно оказываясь на самом краю, а, спасшись, рвался откусить от неё кусок побольше, заесть им страх. Только вот однажды не спасся. Теперь Альфред действительно ценит жизнь, не свинцом и медью, а платиной, серебром и золотом. Три месяца, полгода, год — carpe, чёрт дери, diem, сколько бы оно ни продлилось. Им очень повезёт, если всё сойдёт на нет постепенно, без драм, и одна нить порвётся, но ткань останется целой. Он вдруг понимает с грустью, что будет скучать по этой их новообретённой лёгкости, когда нет тайн. Ни по чему другому он себе тосковать не позволит. И сколько бы оно ни продлилось, всё не станет просто. Впрочем, ни в этой жизни, ни в прошлой Альфред не выбирал простое.

— Альфред!.. — Брюс в смятении пытается увернуться, но Альфред отстраняется сам.  
— Всё, всё. Я не буду, если вам неприятно.  
— Мне… — бормочет он растерянно. — Мне не было неприятно. Но… Тебе разве нет?  
— Посмотрите на меня, — предлагает Альфред. Хорошо хоть, сам он себя не видит: обезображенное желанием лицо — портрет недостойный. Зато весьма наглядный.  
Брюс смотрит через плечо, глаза у него огромные, он вдыхает прерывисто, дробно, и, окончательно стушевавшись, придвигается обратно. Альфред любуется его гибкой спиной, плавным изгибом его ягодиц, вновь касается губами копчика, а потом спускается ниже. Брюс молочно-розовый, немыслимо нежный там.  
— Разве это не грязно? — шепчет он, слабея под прикосновениями.  
— Ничуть. Вы же не пренебрегаете гигиеной.  
Пока Альфред целует его, он лежит не шелохнувшись, но как только губы сменяет язык, Брюс напрягается всем телом, на мгновение каменеет, вытягивается в струну, и с бесконечно долгим выдохом отпускает себя. Альфред лижет его широко, вокруг, выше и ниже, обводит языком вход, мягко нажимает, пока не пытаясь втолкнуться в маленькое отверстие, которое от касаний сжимается, становясь почти незаметным. С каждой мокрой стыдной лаской он расслабляется и вот, наконец, раскрывается настолько, чтобы в него вошёл кончик языка. Беззвучно ахнув, Брюс прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. В постели он, как и везде, довольно тихий, а сейчас даже тише обычного, но все звуки заменяет эта ровная, едва уловимая дрожь — Альфред ощущает её снаружи, ладонями, когда гладит его по бокам, когда мнёт, разводя и сдвигая, его ягодицы. Брюс буквально вибрирует. В другие дни он воспламеняется мгновенно, и его возбуждение столь острое, что будоражит даже Альфреда, но сейчас Альфред показывает ему, как же хорошо, когда медленно. Брюс рефлекторно стискивается, так, что почти больно, а потом разжимается вдруг, впускает в себя глубоко — и Альфред ощущает ту же пульсацию внутри. Брюс вновь оглядывается — пунцовый весь, от самой кромки волос, распалённый, отзывчивый. Изумительный. Кажется кощунством, что кто-то видит его таким — никому нельзя, тем более Альфреду, особенно вот так, держа его раскрытым, пока Брюс сам насаживается на его язык. Альфред просовывает руку ему под живот и даже не сжимает член, лишь принимает на ладонь, задевает при движениях кончиками пальцев, но и того достаточно — Брюса выгибает на постели. Альфред вылизывает его напоследок бесстыже, ритмично и сильно, утыкается носом в поясницу, рычит и кончает себе в кулак. 

Хорошо. Хо-ро-шо.

Альфред пересаживается на край кровати, склоняется к спине Брюса, чтобы вжаться губами между лопаток, но в последний момент передумывает, лишь выдыхает — не дует щекотно, а обдаёт теплом открытого рта.  
— Полежите минутку без меня, — просит он с лёгкой улыбкой. — Я хочу поцеловать вас.  
Брюс, простонав, слепо хватает его за запястье, плетётся за ним в ванную и встаёт позади, обняв, прижавшись щекой к плечу. В зеркале видны только каштановые вихры.  
— Это я тоже хочу с тобой сделать, — наконец-то он возвращает себе голос. — Это как-то называется?  
Альфред чувствует его горячий живот, мягкий член, чувствует, как колотится его сердце, чувствует дыхание на своей коже, от него шею приятно покалывает.  
— Всё как-то называется, — отвечает он, закончив и вынув изо рта зубную щётку. — Я учился этому не по книгам. Сами понимаете, как мы это называли меж собой.  
Брюс отлепляется от него, судя по отражению, не одобряющий, что Альфред обсуждал это, а тем более делал с кем-то ещё. Альфред прячет усмешку в пригоршне воды, закрывает кран и зовёт ласково:  
— Ну, идите же ко мне.

— Я не хочу никому говорить о нас, — задумчиво произносит Брюс, когда оба возвращаются в постель. — Они не смогут назвать это правильно.  
Альфред гладит его по волосам.  
— Надеюсь, то, что вы тогда о нас сказали — сами вы так не думаете. Вы меня не совращали, и вы не испорченный.  
— А ты не дворецкий с привилегиями. И не сношаешься как животное.  
— Вы разочарованы?  
— Альфред, — Брюс поднимает голову и смотрит на него без тени улыбки. — Я совершенно очарован.  
— Ох, попомните мои слова, мастер Би, вы ещё разобьёте немало сердец.

* * *

Ожидание постепенно сгущается, как охлаждённые сливки, неосязаемо и бестревожно.

— Зачем вообще выбирать колледж, — Брюс, разумеется, спрашивает не всерьёз, да даже и не спрашивает. Они лежат валетом, и он, поставив Альфреду ногу на грудь, шевелит растопыренными пальцами, словно хочет узнать на ощупь и таким способом. Беседа его интересует меньше.  
— Ваши профессора будут нести чушь, вам заблагорассудится их переспорить, вы сядете за новые книжки, что-нибудь полезное да вычитаете. Опять-таки в колледже полно юных оболтусов, которые не знают, какой вы актёр погорелого театра. Вы повеселитесь! А, и есть ещё скучная часть про достойное образование, честь фамилии и семейную компанию, которой не может управлять недоучка.  
— Да, да, есть и она.  
— Мне послышалось, вы зевнули.  
— Тебе послышалось.  
— Хотите спать?  
— Пока не знаю, — Брюс сосредоточенно водит большим пальцем ноги по его соску.  
— Раз не желаете соблюсти традицию, пусть. Думаю, и ваш отец не настаивал бы. Хотя у него самого от Гарварда остались наилучшие воспоминания. Что ж, пожалуйста — Принстон к вашим услугам, Йель, хоть бы и Массачусетский, выбирайте сами.  
— Я уже выбрал. Университет Готэма.  
— При ваших-то возможностях игнорировать Лигу Плюща — преступление.  
— Преступление — это сильное слово, Альфред.  
— Вы отказываетесь видеть дальше своего носа, как распоследний болван. Вот _это_ сильное слово, мастер Би.  
— Завтра же отправлю им заявление.  
— Ничуть не сомневался в вас.  
— И напрасно, — Брюс перекладывается головой на соседнюю подушку. — На самом деле я отправил его два месяца назад.

И, может быть, это тот самый момент, когда ожидание становится ощутимым, первый раз, когда Альфреду хочется задать вопрос.

— Там учился мой прадед, Исайя Кейн. Первый из своей семьи, кто получил высшее образование. И он родился в тот же год, когда был основан университет Готэма. Ты знал?  
— Нет, не знал.  
— И все его сыновья учились там. И мама.  
— Не сравнивайте, мастер Би, ей-то пришлось из-за обстоятельств.  
— Библиотека названа в честь деда, половину изданий приобрели на пожертвования «Кейн Кемикал», а самый большой из корпусов…

Альфред морщится. Марта редко говорила об отце, но, похоже, Джейкоб Кейн не был примером для подражания. Их зажиточная семья разбогатела за время мировой войны, вошла в элиту благодаря Великой депрессии. Помпезный Кейн-Холл даже выстроен в форме буквы «К». Ни Марта, ни её покойный старший брат предками не гордились.

— Это имеет для вас значение?  
— Это то, что я буду говорить, — снисходительно отвечает Брюс и внезапно оживляется: — Меня там будут ненавидеть. Альфред! Будет действительно _весело_!

Или нет, вопрос возникает поздней.

Брюс без видимого повода забрасывает все дела, даже переносит визит к врачу, уединяется то в своей комнате, то в родительской спальне, то в бывшей гостиной, ожесточённо крутя педали или быстро шагая по беговой дорожке — так ему всегда лучше думается. Выходя за чаем, он запирает двери на ключ и повсюду носит с собой телефон. Альфред не видит ничего странного — подобное случалось уже много раз, когда Брюсу по каким-то причинам нельзя было покидать Уэйн Мэнор. Наверняка в обеих спальнях сейчас повсюду разложены листы с заметками, книги, открытые на нужных страницах, а одна стена уже увешана газетными вырезками, оплетёнными пёстрой сетью. Альфреду не приходится подглядывать, чтобы это знать, да он и не стал бы соваться куда не просят. Года три-четыре назад — может быть, но уж не теперь. Иногда Брюс привлекает его к своим поискам, иногда нет, это тоже обычное дело. Странно другое: впервые за долгое время, если не впервые вообще, Брюс скрывает от него не предмет, а сам факт своего расследования.  
— Читаю, — лаконично отвечает он за ланчем.  
— Занят! — буркает он, зажав динамик телефонной трубки. Не меняет голос — ну ясно, значит, не с Гордоном. Альфреду из озорства хочется крикнуть: «Привет, Люциус!» — но он, разумеется, воздерживается.  
— Дела, — бросает он, на ходу надевая пальто.  
— Да так… — шепчет он воспалённым ртом, с трудом отрываясь от Альфреда. — Да неважно.

Поначалу Альфред немного раздосадован, что его держат за дурачка, но потом это лишь забавляет. Брюсу требуются цветные нитки? Для рукоделия, как же иначе. Одалживает у Альфреда блокнот? Верно, остальные уже исписаны автобиографией. Если Брюс не намерен посвящать его ни во что, а хочет проводить с ним только ночи, целуясь до изнеможения — что ж, Альфред предпочёл бы другую роль, но примет и такую. 

Почти трое суток он предоставлен самому себе, и этой прорвы времени хватает на генеральную уборку, ягнёнка под мятным соусом, два поездки в химчистку, столько же — за продуктами, и всё равно остаётся излишек. Альфред по утрам делает свой обычный комплекс упражнений, гуляет в одиночку, под настроение открывает Роллана, которого впервые прочёл именно здесь, такой же зимой, только двадцать лет назад. Собираясь освежить в памяти любимые отрывки, он читает одну главу, другую, третью, и как-то почти случайно — весь шестой том. Ему хочется вернуться к началу, а потом продолжить по порядку, всё собрание сочинений, но отчего-то кажется неправильным начинать то, что он не успеет закончить здесь. Так и появляется пресловутый вопрос. Но тут Брюс сворачивает свои дела, и «когда?» истаивает облачком пара в морозном воздухе.

Нет разницы, сколько ещё дней они пробудут в Швейцарии. Перечитывать старое — вот что само по себе неправильно, когда нового и достойного так много, а лет впереди так мало. Есть и классики, и современники, и столько всего хорошего, а ещё есть вот это: «Как, вы не читали N? Каждый добропорядочный человек должен прочесть N». Сейчас, например, все обсуждают канадца, выигравшего «Букер».

В итоге ближайшим воскресеньем, когда за окном метёт, а в духовке вместе с ростбифом уже томятся овощи, Альфред оказывается на диване с потёртой, до дыр зачитанной любимой книгой, и похохатывает над «Почему мы не любим иностранцев».  
— Можешь пообещать мне кое-что? — спрашивает Брюс с натугой, поскольку уже несколько минут стоит в планке на локтях.  
— Не могу! — радостно откликается Альфред. — Сперва скажите, что именно.

Он уже готов подтрунивать над столь детской просьбой, если Брюс будет настаивать на авансе вслепую. Ей-богу, он лет с пяти не использовал эти приёмчики: «— Папа, пообещай, что не будешь ругать. — За что? — Сначала пообещай».

Альфред бросает взгляд на настенные часы, проверяя, не пора ли идти готовить подливку и йоркширский пудинг, или ещё можно одолеть «Лайковые перчатки». У него какие-то нелады с чувством времени, а ведь прежде он им гордился, но теперь у внутреннего хронометра ослабла пружина, и без будильника Альфред — неслыханно! — может проспать завтрак, а без календаря — перепутать день недели. По правде сказать, ему до сих пор немного боязно, вдруг сегодня суббота. Воскресное жаркое в субботу, стыд и позор.

Брюс всё ещё молчит. Альфред смотрит на него, болезненно напряжённого, подрагивающего от усталости, упрямого, всегда на полстопы за гранью собственных возможностей. Вновь глядит на часы. А потом опять всплывает это «когда». Если Брюс хочет вернуться в Готэм, если он просит пообещать, что Альфред не станет удерживать его тут насильно — само собой! Неужели он верил в ту браваду. На секунду Альфред видит Брюса, считающего себя пленником, и его передёргивает. Затем он с улыбкой качает головой. Шут с ними, с «Лайковыми перчатками», сегодня Альфред слишком благодушен для трагедий.  
— На обед пастуший пирог! — жизнерадостно врёт он, предоставляя Брюсу повод рухнуть на пол со стоном неудовольствия.

* * *

Альфред не замечает, когда приходит февраль. Начавшийся год и вся зима с её коротким световым днём становятся одним слитком. Вчера похоже на завтра, и только по утрам волосы у Брюса примяты всегда с другой стороны, каждый раз новая потешная причёска. Встрёпанный, он мучается с альфредовской карманной расчёской, слишком частой для таких густых волос, вместо того чтобы дойти до собственной спальни, где есть и щётка, и удобный гребень.  
— С ними слишком много возни, — ворчит он, будто Альфред в этом виноват.

Отчасти так и есть. Брюс исправно посещает парикмахера, но оставляет волосы дюйма на два длиннее обычного, и, хотя ни один из них это не комментирует, оба знают причину. Альфред запускает в них пальцы, когда можно. Он благодарен.

— Без обид, мастер Би, но со всем вами немало возни.  
— Любовь зла, не так ли?  
— Скажите это себе.

Пожалуй, Альфред готов отречься от мысли, якобы Брюсу не много надо — Брюсу хватает быстро, Брюсу требуется часто, и Брюсу определённо нужно всё. Брюсу нужно, чтобы его любили. Это отнюдь не секрет и не новость, но за последние недели Альфред понимает, что по счастью или же на беду, но уж так сложилось — у них симметричные аномалии. Его собственная дефектная склонность любить сверх всякой меры даже при ближайшем рассмотрении не кажется Брюсу чем-то чудовищным, поскольку сердечная ёмкость этого мальчика запредельная: для него не существует «слишком», сколько ни дашь — много ему не будет.

— Не жалуюсь, — коротко говорит Брюс и шипит от боли, когда гребёнка застревает в спутанных волосах. Альфред мягко отнимает её:  
— Дайте сюда, — и бережно расчёсывает его сам.

Так надолго Брюс не пропадает, но теперь они больше времени проводят порознь. Брюс смотрит новости по американским каналам, настраивает приёмник на частоты готэмских радиостанций, читает «Кроникл», «Трибьюн» и «Газетт», которые доставляют ежедневно курьерской почтой. Тренируется наконец-то в полную силу — и с Альфредом, и один, и в шале, и в спортивном комплексе с настоящим тренажёрным залом и бассейном. Брюс заново учится бегать, злится на своё тело за перемены, зато теперь и понимает его лучше. Почти полностью переделывает костюм. Удивительно, Альфред даже не представлял, как соскучился по нему такому, собранному, увлечённому. 

Им пора возвращаться.  
Наверное.  
Альфред размышляет об этом каждый день, взвешивая плюсы и минусы так часто, что чувствует фантомную изморось, или запах выхлопных газов, или, ни с того ни с сего, вкус жареной трески с картошкой. Уэйн Мэнор просторнее, можно создать свой собственный оздоровительный центр, дорожки вокруг особняка чистые, бесснежные, и полностью скрыты от чужих глаз. Там Брюс быстрее наберёт форму. Но там же он очертя голову кинется в омут. Его нога только зажила, ей бы по-хорошему дать ещё три месяца до настоящих драк и прыжков по крышам, хотя это невозможно ни в Готэме, ни здесь. Рассчитывать приходится на две-три недели, они не обеспечат запас прочности. С другой стороны, две-три недели — это больше, чем ноль. В конечном итоге решать всё не Альфреду, просто он подозревает, что Брюс медлит из-за него, и стоит поднять тему возвращения, как снова начнётся: а ты хочешь? а вы хотите? а ты? А Альфред, признаться, не знает, чего он хочет. Не хочет препятствовать, не хочет форсировать, не хочет быть тянущим ко дну якорем, не хочет, чтобы зима заканчивалась. Чёртов цугцванг, вот что это такое.

Что-то должно случиться, думает Альфред. Он начинает просматривать газеты вслед за Брюсом, ища, что могло бы того заинтересовать. Это же Готэм. Что-то всегда случается. Комиссара Гордона похитят. Селина попадёт в беду. Вернётся долговязый позёр, или рыжий клоун, или чучело в мешке — Альфреду уж и не упомнить всех ублюдков. Наконец, он напрямую спрашивает Люциуса, как там дела, но тот отвечает, что всё как обычно — разве только вот Джим собрался жениться.  
— Серьёзно? — хмыкает Альфред. — Ничего себе. И скоро? Ну да, понятно… А чего ты ждал? Я тебе не моя бабушка, чтобы квохтать: ах, майская свадьба, ах, как чудесно… Само собой, к маю вернёмся. Ты шутишь? Буллок ему устроит кошмарный мальчишник. Ни за что не пропущу. Послушай, дружище, а ты не мог бы… Да нет, ничего, я так. Забудь.

Подсылать Люциуса к Брюсу с наводящими вопросами — уже форменный идиотизм.  
В тот же день Альфред покупает два билета с открытой датой и выкладывает их на журнальный столик у дивана. Брюс замечает их, не может не заметить, и вот что происходит: ничего. Ни разговора, ни собранных чемоданов; авиабилеты в цветных корешках даже не сдвигаются с места.

* * *

Переходя с велотренажёра на беговую дорожку, Брюс прибавляет угол наклона и скорость, а Альфред наоборот выставляет минимальную нагрузку и крутит педали в удовольствие, отдыхая после пробежки. Минуты через две, не переставая бежать и глядя перед собой, Брюс говорит:  
— Если ты захочешь уйти, уходи насовсем.  
— Хорошо, — Альфред озадачен. Вообще-то, он только сел, и уходить не собирается, и не в его характере прерывать занятие без особой причины. Брюс стискивает зубы, мрачнеет как грозовая туча. Странно. — В каком это смысле, уйти?  
— Во всех! — с остервенением выдыхает Брюс. — Что непонятного? Всё значит всё! Я не буду наполовину. Если захочешь уйти, увольняйся. И потом мы не будем видеться. Не пытайся… Или ты это сделаешь, или я. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты.

Не то чтобы Альфред туго соображает, просто это такая ересь, что в голове не укладывается, но потом он вспоминает, как накануне Брюс читал о судебных запретах, и фыркает от едва сдерживаемого веселья. Надо же додуматься до такого!

Брюс, повернувшись к нему на бегу, спрашивает жёстко:  
— Всё ясно, Альфред?  
— Ясно, мастер Би, — покладисто отвечает Альфред и всё-таки смеётся.

* * *

Из-за тренировок у Брюса усиливается аппетит. Не казалось, что раньше он ел вяло, но сейчас, на контрасте, кажется. Они ужинают в долине, в уютном бистро, обставленном как деревенский трактир, перед горячим заказывают тарелку вяленого мяса, и Брюс сметает её практически в одиночку, поначалу пользуясь ножом и вилкой, а потом, глядя на Альфреда, откладывает приборы. Даже руками Брюс ест красиво, изысканно, рвёт мясо острыми крепкими зубами с первобытной несытостью хищника, но не перестаёт быть аристократом; в нём проявляются и его воспитание, и его натура, и манеры, и голод. К копчёным колбаскам Альфред заказывает пива, хмелеет с первого глотка и наблюдает умиротворённо, как Брюс расправляется с жареной телятиной.

На улице темно, безветренно, тонко пахнет дымом и весной. Пистолет мигом остывает, холод пробирается сквозь ножную кобуру, и левая лодыжка привычно мёрзнет — от этого Альфреду делается хорошо и спокойно, будто всё так, как и должно быть. Он зачерпывает снега и мнёт его в ладонях.  
Брюс шагает рядом, ссутулившись, сунув руки в карманы полурасстёгнутого пальто.  
— Я погорячился, Альфред, — сумрачно произносит он, уставившись под ноги. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты увольнялся. При любых условиях.

Смешно, ну ведь в самом деле смешно, что он до сих пор тщательно подбирает слова, чтобы объяснить давно уже ясное: «всё или ничего» для них двоих не работает, поскольку «ничего» никогда и не было — это какая-то особенно пьяная сентенция. «Всё или хоть что-то», вот так оно верней, по меньшей мере, для Альфреда. Или даже: «Всё или хоть что-то, но предпочтительно всё». Альфред тихо смеётся, словно его мысль дописана чужим почерком. Он столько раз повторял Брюсу, что хочет остаться, кем угодно, как угодно, но ведь и Брюс отвечал ему тем же — может, не всегда словами, но поступками, не уходя даже после самых горьких обид, терпя отказы, лишь бы просто быть рядом, разве нет?

— Понял вас, — кивает Альфред и услужливо засовывает Брюсу снежок за шиворот.

* * *

Ночами Брюс утоляет голод иного толка.

Теперь, когда он по-настоящему устаёт, то засыпает резко, буквально на полуслове, и всё меньше интереса проявляет к акробатике. В нём пока жива страсть исследователя, и когда Альфреду почти не остаётся, чему его научить, Брюс методом проб учит их обоих. Река его вопросов постепенно мелеет, её русло становится похожим на путь — Брюс в десятки раз реже спрашивает, делается ли так, распространено ли то или другое, усваивая главное: всё приемлемо, и ничего не скверно, если согласны оба. И, кажется, наконец верит, что может получить желаемое столько раз, сколько захочет, а Альфреду будет только в радость.

У Брюса есть любопытные пристрастия: порой он ждёт описание происходящего, словно Альфреду всё ещё требуется ему объяснять, как называется то, чем они заняты. Альфред ласкает его и говорит негромко, что именно сейчас делает, что сделает дальше, что жаждал бы сделать ртом, если бы мог совмещать оба занятия; слова, как и прикосновения, идут непрерывным потоком, и на анатомические термины Брюс реагирует так, что ничего распутного и не нужно. Он настолько восприимчивый к удовольствию, что страшно представить, вдруг и боль он чувствует не менее остро.

Несмотря на чудачества, преимущественно Брюсу нравятся самые обычные вещи. Если не засыпает, он любит попросту лежать обнажённым, рассматривать Альфреда, касаться. Он объясняет, что альфредовское тело слишком долго было для него мозаикой, в которой он видел лишь отдельные фрагменты, а остальное достраивал воображением, и это, честно говоря, до сих пор некомфортная мысль: Брюс представлял его нагишом? регулярно? несколько раз, несколько… лет? О деталях и думать не хочется. Однако Альфред может понять, даже отчасти согласиться: он-то видел Брюса всего и всяким, больным, израненным, в несколько недель от роду, но такого, как сейчас, он хочет помнить лучше всего, вдосталь затвердить в памяти. Изображение на переливающемся календаре продолжит двоиться, троиться, множиться, но пусть первым, самым ярким, самым чётким станет вот это. А через месяц Брюс изменится, и Альфред запомнит его заново.

Если Брюс разглядывает его подолгу, то закрывает ладонью светлый чёткий рубец на груди.  
Альфред или мягко отодвигает его руку, или же прижимает тесней, водит ею по шраму, заставляя либо смотреть, либо трогать. Единственное, что Альфред заставляет его делать.

* * *

Перед очередным раутом, где не появиться нельзя, Альфред педантично проверяет брюсовский смокинг, туфли, сорочку, запонки, и лишь убедившись, что всё идеально, включая носки и пряжку ремня, спешно повязывает бабочку и себе. Брюс подходит, встаёт за спиной, и, глядя в глаза отражению Альфреда, говорит тихо и напряжённо:  
— Если ты уйдёшь, я не знаю, что я сделаю.

В вынесенном за скобки, но отчётливо различимом «с тобой» Альфред не слышит угрозу, только предупреждение, частный случай вероятности, а потом замечает вдруг, сначала по их головам, потом по линии плеч, что из них двоих выше теперь Брюс, — и забывает начисто, что нужно что-то ответить. Легко назвать Брюса сногсшибательным, когда он при полном параде и причёсан безукоризненно, волосок к волоску. Подобные полушутливые комплименты Альфред раздаёт запросто. Однако временами на него накатывает немота, когда вместо мыслей безъязыкое мычание, потому что нет подходящих слов, чтобы выразить, как невозможно Брюс хорош собой, он ослепителен, от него захватывает дух и глаз не отвести. Пустое наслоение трюизмов, всё не то. Отдельные черты его лица, возможно, далеки от эталона — изгиб рта слишком пологий, лоб низкий, подбородок острый и уязвимый, — но целиком Брюс совершенен. Когда Альфред только-только учился жить с нуля, становился новым собой, Марта сказала, что у него есть вкус к живописи, и это стало фундаментом — их дружбы и самого Альфреда. Он смеялся над её похвалой, смеялся долго, пока не поверил, а потом понял вдруг, что в этом уродливом гнилом мире, в этой клоаке, где люди не больше, чем бурдюки с кровью, он научился видеть красоту. Много красоты. Марта любила шутить, что если они откроют художественную галерею, то благодаря ему сэкономят на консультанте. Альфред отвечал в тон, что благодаря ей сэкономят и на картинах. Он и тогда не шутил, и сейчас хочет сказать со всей возможной серьёзностью, что готов платить чем угодно за привилегию просто видеть Брюса, что до конца своих дней любовался бы только им одним. Слава богу, эти вспышки короче, чем сердечная колика. Верные слова не подыскиваются, а в следующий миг в них уже нет надобности. К чему распинаться о внешности? Она никогда не была причиной.

* * *

Чтобы избегать знакомых, Брюс посещает спортивный комплекс в ранние утренние часы, и Альфред сопровождает его с удовольствием. Того и гляди, с этой курортной жизнью можно размякнуть, закиснуть, валяясь в постели до полудня. Быстрый подъём, тренировка, хорошая чашечка чая, и Альфред весь день чувствует себя бодрым и свежим.

Они сидят в сауне, здесь в этот час, кроме них, никого. Брюс вольготно вытягивает скрещенные в лодыжках ноги, распахивает полотенце и как будто дремлет. Капля пота медленно стекает по груди в плоскую выемку пупка.  
— Где шрам от Реджи? — спрашивает Брюс, и только потом глядит на Альфреда. Каждый раз, когда Брюс называет это имя, на его лицо набегает тень.  
— Закрылся вашим, — спокойно отвечает Альфред. Брюс с усилием не отводит глаза.  
— Ты любил его?  
— Нет. Хотя я так думал какое-то время, но… Всё познаётся в сравнении. У меня были к нему чувства, если вы об этом. Просто это не было любовью.  
— А чем же было?  
— Братством, — Альфред тоже избавляется от полотенца. — Я был готов умереть за него, я убивал за него, а он за меня. В том смысле, что с какого-то момента я только ради него это и делал. Убийства изнашивают душу, мастер Брюс. Когда творишь такое, даже по приказу и с благородной вроде как целью… Ни черта благородного в этом нет. Приказов становится недостаточно, во всём сомневаешься — кого защищаешь, какую-такую корону, чей дом, чью семью… Символы и абстракции хороши только для гражданских. Мне нужна была родина. Такая, которая дышит. Ну и, — усмехается он, — не нашлось лучшей Англии, чем шотландец. Как знать, может, и я был его Глазго. Сейчас вы хотите защищать город, и он для вас живой, но однажды и вам придётся видеть его как чьё-то лицо.

Пожав плечами, Брюс снова закрывает глаза.  
— Я никак не могу отделаться от мысли, — спустя какое-то время говорит он как бы в пространство, — что в Готэме всё снова станет как в Готэме.  
— Что — всё?  
— Ты.  
— Ну, я определённо вернусь к своему распорядку дня.  
— Тебе так весело, Альфред, — устало говорит Брюс. — Я очень рад.  
— Да бросьте, ну будет вам. Что вас так тревожит? Что я сойду с самолёта и скажу, что это всё выдумки, нам приснилось? Или решу, что это ошибка? Что стены будут давить? Что я на исповедь побегу? Или утешать Лесли, раз уж ей не стать миссис Гордон? Хотя с таким поздравлять впору. Что я это использую как рычаг? Буду руки вам выкручивать — дескать, или поступайте по-моему, или у меня сегодня голова болит? Чего именно вы боитесь?

Брюс презирает это чувство, до сих пор не оставляет попыток полностью обуздать инстинкт, и больше всего гордится не силой или умением, а своим выкованным бесстрашием. Конечно же, он скажет, что ничего не боится — Альфред затем и подначивает его, чтобы нелепая хандра сменилась возмущением.

— Да, — невпопад, так и не открывая глаз, бесцветным голосом произносит Брюс. — Всего из этого.  
Альфред берёт его за руку и говорит твёрдо:  
— Я так не поступлю. Вы не ошибка. Слышите меня? Я люблю вас, мастер Брюс. Говорил вам уже сотню раз, и повторю тысячу, если потребуется. Вам никогда не придётся выбирать между мной и кем-то или чем-то. Я буду вашим, несмотря ни на что. Я никуда не уйду, разве что вы сами меня прогоните, да и тогда, знаете ли, не могу гарантировать… Хватит надумывать, солнышко. Нашли, тоже мне, повод. Я люблю вас. Это не изменится.

Кивнув, Брюс порывисто встаёт и уходит молча. Через мгновение за дверью раздаётся шумный всплеск. Альфред тоже перегрелся, но он остаётся в сауне ещё ненадолго — каждому из них сейчас не повредит минутка наедине с собой. Интересная штука жизнь! Собравшись ответить откровенностью на откровенность, признаться Брюсу в собственных сомнениях, Альфред понимает вдруг, что перспективы его до странности не пугают. Да, в Готэме всё станет по-прежнему, но, с другой стороны, по-прежнему уже никогда не станет. Альфред не провидец, он предпочитает стоять обеими ногами в настоящем, и будущее подёрнуто пеленой, как всегда и было, однако эта пелена теперь кажется ему занавесом. Может статься, спектакль паршивый. Ну, уж минимум до антракта он высидит.

Брюс энергично плавает брассом, поднимая тучу брызг, и успевает дважды обогнать Альфреда, который, тихо нырнув, проплывает по дорожке в один конец, только чтобы охладиться. Брюс ловит его у бортика и прижимает к поручню.  
— Обещаешь? — требовательно спрашивает он.  
Альфред, высвободив большой палец, поглаживает его побелевшие от хватки костяшки.  
— Обещаю.

* * *

— Тебе не странно думать, что ты спал с братом?

Что странного в этом разговоре — они ведут его полностью одетыми, на кухне за завтраком, и Брюс спрашивает будто невзначай, а Альфреда ни небрежность, ни сам вопрос не коробят.

— Не более странно, чем спать с сыном.  
— Я не твой сын, — замечает Брюс, и в его сдержанном голосе вдруг звенит величавая, надменная нота, точно Альфред, забывшись, покусился на священное место Томаса Уэйна. Они сидят достаточно близко, чтобы Брюс мог коснуться его или, если ему вздумается, стащить ломтик бекона с его тарелки, но в смысле происхождения пропасть между ними столь же заметна, как вопиющая разница в возрасте. Альфред помнит о ней всегда. Брюс будет отрицать, но он помнит тоже.  
— Я не сказал «мой», — Альфред примирительно поднимает руки. — Но собственного у меня уже не будет, а больше всего я горжусь тем, что вы выросли на моих глазах и не без моего участия. Не отказывайте мне в этой малости.

Обычно после завтрака Альфред моет посуду, а Брюс сразу уходит к себе на час-другой, но сегодня он остаётся на кухне и, застыв у окна, смотрит, как падает снег.  
— _Ты_ сделал меня мужчиной, Альфред.  
— Вопреки расхожему выражению мужчиной не становятся в постели, мастер Би.  
Брюс бросает на него осуждающий взгляд, словно Альфред сморозил несусветную глупость вроде: «Ганимед был виночерпием Юпитера».  
— Я имею в виду и не это.

* * *

К своим распоряжениям Брюс вежливо прибавляет «пожалуйста», но от этого просьбами они не становятся.

— Когда закончишь, поднимись ко мне, пожалуйста, — говорит он вечером.

Альфред думает, что Брюс ждёт его в своей спальне по делу, хочет что-то показать. Теперь правильней было бы назвать её кабинетом, ведь никто там не ночует. С порога Альфред понимает, что ошибся. Показать? Можно сказать и так. По делу? Никак нет.

Кровать здесь точно такая же, кровати одинаковые во всём шале, да и окна выходят на ту же сторону, что и в спальне Альфреда, однако разница есть. Ощутимая, не слишком большая, терпимая. В этой комнате достаточно следов прошлого, но всё же с ней связано не так много, как с детской в особняке, с пологом на четырёх витых столбиках, под которым Брюс болел, плакал во сне, слушал сказки, под которым он, как оказалось, трогал себя, думая об Альфреде, и под которым совсем скоро им случится трогать друг друга. К этому невозможно привыкнуть до конца, но надо привыкать.

Альфред сидит на том самом месте, где объяснял Брюсу, что целовать его никогда не будет. Это оказалось короткое «никогда», всего два года.  
— Теперь здесь, — негромко, но со стальной решимостью произносит Брюс, расстёгивая на Альфреде брюки.  
— Как долго?  
— Пока тебе не станет всё равно.

Похоже, они говорят совершенно о разном.

— Убери их, пожалуйста, — говорит Брюс утром, чуть поморщившись при виде авиабилетов, которые так и лежат на журнальном столике.

Альфреду не нужно больше лавировать, выбирать между «не сочтите, что я вас тороплю» и «если вы не понимаете намёков».  
— Когда мы ими воспользуемся? — легко спрашивает он, убирая билеты с глаз долой, в задний карман.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что мы здесь на все праздники.  
— Ну да, ну да. С тех пор ведь ничего не изменилось.  
— Не так уж много, — отвечает Брюс, и Альфред не вполне понимает его, но отчего-то уверен, что теперь они говорят об одном.  
— На тот случай, если вы передумаете — я смогу организовать всё отсюда, по телефону, просто дайте мне знать как можно раньше.  
— О да, — сардонически кивает Брюс. — Что мне нужно, так это банкет на двести персон. А ещё хорошая вечеринка-сюрприз. Обожаю вечеринки.  
— Ладно-ладно, я выжил из ума. 

Брюс похлопывает его по руке, утешая: ничего, мол, случается с лучшими из нас. Его ладонь задерживается на альфредовской, поглаживает узловатые пальцы и выпуклые вены на запястье. 

— Ты перестанешь быть моим опекуном, — со светлой задумчивостью говорит Брюс, — и я тебя уволю. И мы вернёмся в Готэм. Я найму тебя снова, если ты будешь настаивать. Посмотрим. Пока не решил.  
— Расчёт, торт со свечами, самолёт, собеседование, в таком порядке?  
— В таком порядке.  
— Я надеюсь на щедрые отступные.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня задувать свечи.  
— Ничего не могу обещать.

Альфред несообразно поводу улыбается. В этом есть что-то — в основном, конечно, упрямство и своеволие, зацикленность на официальном статусе, но и нечто ещё. Пожалуй, Альфреду тоже интересно попробовать: по бумагам стать друг другу никем, сесть в самолёт — язык не поворачивается сказать «как чужие». На день. Может, на два, не дольше.  
— Значит, не хотите, чтобы нас что-то связывало?  
— Не формальности, — серьёзно говорит Брюс, всё ещё держа его за руку.  
— Вы ведь осознаёте, что я с вами не из-за обязательств? Это всё равно что назвать жилет частью тела.  
— Я бы сказал, тебе очень нравятся жилеты.  
— Я бы сказал, вам стоит нанять меня сразу по прилёту! Если вы не слышали, на рынке труда сейчас перебои с дворецкими, особенно с толковыми. Вы видели мой послужной список?  
— Сегодня ещё не видел.  
— Мастер Брюс! — Альфред смеётся, качая головой.  
— Что, это было неуместно?  
— Совершенно неуместно.  
— Хорошо, — Брюс скупо улыбается.

Его холодноватое чувство юмора становится всё более специфическим, и Брюса не назовёшь шутником, но по его собственным мерками он в ударе. Он не такой сияющий, как в январе, зато и не такой хмурый, как в декабре. Его настроение колеблется, как столбик термометра за окном: чуть выше, чуть ниже, это по-прежнему альпийская зима, и всё же в последнюю неделю оно идёт вверх, и Альфред этому рад. Брюс возвращает себе своё тело, а вместе с ним и уверенность, не оставляющую места для пустых тревог. Дело не только в этом, но ведь и не только в Альфреде. 

На пробежке, поравнявшись с дородным темнокожим мужчиной, Брюс окидывает его коротким взглядом, а через секунду-другую спрашивает:  
— Большой Мак?  
Альфред отрицательно качает головой, постукивает ребром ладони по виску, обозначая рост, и добавляет:  
— Тощий рыжий чёрт.  
— Почему тогда Большой? 

Это уже не первый раз, когда Брюс ищет аналоги, пытаясь зарисовать картину, которую никогда не видел. Дэйви, сержант О’Донохью, татуировка, которую Энджи набила Большому Маку — его интересуют любые мелочи. 

— Большой прибор, — лаконично отвечает Альфред.  
— Прибор? — фыркает Брюс. — Всего-то? А как же твои шикарные словечки? Я ждал минимум «флюгер».  
— Эй, вы! — весело возмущается Альфред, и Брюс, без усилий ускорившись, убегает на быстрый круг.

Брюс слушает и слышит, запоминает детали, собирает размётанные ветром страницы, переплетая их в биографию. Альфреду это до сих пор кажется удивительным, невероятным. Иногда он настолько тронут подобным вниманием, что обретает веру в высший смысл, словно плохое и хорошее, смешное и скучное, всё подряд, что случалось с ним — всё было нужно, чтобы стать его историей, которая так важна человеку, который так важен ему. Его слова всегда что-то значили. Как и он сам. Алхимики звали это уроборосом, математики — рекурсией, а Альфред, может, десять раз старый дурень, но чёрт его раздери, если есть чувство более похожее на бессмертие.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Брюс, слегка запыхавшись, догоняет его и вновь бежит рядом. — Про большой? 

Погружённый в собственные мысли, Альфред понимает не сразу, о чём он спрашивает, и ещё позже — о чём он спрашивает на самом деле. Сущая нелепость, но Брюса и впрямь волнует, что и с кем вытворял Альфред сорок лет назад.

— Я не знаю, как у вас, Америка, — усмехается Альфред, — но у нас принято смотреть по сторонам, когда отливаешь.  
— У нас тоже, Англия, — заверяет его Брюс, хлопнув по плечу. — У нас тоже. 

На благотворительном балу, после аукциона, Брюс выбирает не танцевать, сославшись на ногу, но быстро понимает, что решение было неверным — теперь ему приходится общаться с гораздо большим количеством людей. Альфред с удовольствием вальсирует, демонстрируя свою безупречную стойку, и едва не показывает язык, торжествуя — он-то легко отделался. Брюс ловит его между партнёршами, будто подходя за шампанским, и говорит:  
— Забери меня домой, — боже правый, будь его тон чуть менее светским, а сам Альфред помоложе лет на -дцать… Да это и теперь звучит неописуемо. — Я больше не выдержу. Придумай что-нибудь, что угодно. У тебя пятнадцать минут. Потом я начну переодеваться прямо здесь.  
— Во что? — Альфред пытается сообразить, как же Брюс протащил сюда свой костюм с плащом и маской.  
— В это, — Брюс демонстрирует ему раскрытую ладонь, неуловимым жестом иллюзиониста доставая и пряча обратно под манжету презерватив, наверняка из бесплатного автомата в мужской уборной. Затем той же рукой снимает с подноса бокал шампанского и салютует Альфреду: — Твоё здоровье.  
— Вы несносны! И… несносны, — Альфред не в силах придумать ничего другого. 

Три минуты спустя он изображает сердечный приступ, а Брюс, якобы хромой и якобы перепуганный, хлопочет вокруг него, помогая запить таблетку и отирая лоб платком. Никогда не лишне продемонстрировать окружающим свою немощность. Увечный мальчик и старик при смерти, пускай о них так и думают. Интересно, попытается ли кто-то этим воспользоваться? Было бы кстати — пора испытать новую охранную систему в шале.

— Прекратите меня лапать, — цедит сквозь зубы Альфред, когда они спускаются по лестнице, а Брюс, поддерживая его под локоть, свободной рукой беспрепятственно шарит под его смокингом.  
— Я помогаю тебе дойти до машины, — убедительно говорит Брюс, пока его пальцы проскальзывают между пуговиц сорочки. — Это трогательная забота.  
— Чрезмерно трогательная, как по мне.  
— Поцелуй меня, Альфред.  
— Дома.  
— Сейчас.  
— В машине.  
— Сейчас.  
— А знаете что? Лапайте сколько влезет.  
— Поцелуй, пожалуйста.  
— Да чёрт бы вас побрал. 

Ещё двадцать минут спустя Брюс, распластав его по кровати ничком, лежит сверху и движется неспешно, с оттяжкой, иногда делая паузы. Он уже умеет помочь себе продержаться подольше. Для Альфреда это слишком медленно, это какая-то чёртова тантра; без сильной короткой разрядки удовольствие накапливается повсюду и плавит. Брюс вписывается в него от и до, накрывает собой сверху донизу, бедро к бедру, рука к руке.  
— Я весь в тебе, — упоённо шепчет Брюс ему на ухо, и Альфред хрипло стонет.

Ещё поздней Альфреда клонит в сон, а Брюс, разумеется, не находит лучшего времени, чтобы задать тот тривиальный вопрос, который обречён задать каждый мужчина.

— Вы должны принять, — Альфред с трудом подавляет зевок, — что есть опыт, который я разделил с другими. И сохранить себя исключительно для вас не смог.  
— Не ёрничай, пожалуйста.  
— А вы не глупите.  
— Я не глуплю. Но у меня такого опыта нет. Только моего. Без тебя.  
— Ну как, нет? Наверняка что-то есть. Ваши отношения с мисс Кайл, например.  
— Ими я тоже делился с тобой.  
— Да уж! Причём в избытке.  
— Ты ревновал? — Брюс улыбается.  
— Нет. А вы были с ней, чтобы я ревновал?  
— Нет.  
Альфред гладит его по щеке:  
— Вот и хорошо.  
— Так всё же, сколько у тебя было?  
— Четверо. Или пятеро, смотря как считать.  
— А если считать вот так?  
— А если так, то нисколько.  
— Рад слышать, — суховато говорит Брюс, маскируя смущение, придвигается, целует Альфреда с благодарностью, а потом шепчет, задевая губами губы: — Но я не об этом. Я имел в виду… — он мешкает.  
— Вы имели в виду, сколькие из них меня имели, — спокойно произносит Альфред, и Брюс выдыхает жаркое «да» ему в рот. — Простите за каламбур.  
— Да, — повторяет Брюс и вновь целует, иначе, жадно и возбуждённо, словно хочет отмыть его грязный язык или распробовать с него это слово. Когда он отстраняется, Альфред молча показывает ему «викторию».  
— Включая меня?  
— Нет.  
Альфред ждёт протеста: ладно, не первый и не единственный, но вообще вне списка?  
На удивление, Брюс никак не реагирует.  
— Мне казалось, женщин у тебя было намного больше.  
— Всё верно.  
— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — медленно говорит он. — Я мог сделать неверные выводы. Но мне также казалось, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин.  
— Вы не ошибаетесь.  
— Но… тогда почему? — с болезненным непониманием хмурится Брюс. — Ты стыдился себя?  
— Нет, мастер Брюс, — успокаивающе отвечает Альфред и вновь гладит его лицо, пока изломанные брови не расправляются. — Может, в восемнадцать, но уж точно не в тридцать. Просто я знал, что интрижка с красивой леди не помешает мне выполнять мои обязанности и не поставит под угрозу приоритеты. Но я опасался, что из-за мужчины потеряю голову.  
— Как из-за меня?

И что вот делать с ним таким, щёлкнуть по носу или в лоб поцеловать? 

— Нравится вам слышать, какой вы особенный? — поддевает его Альфред.  
— Не знаю, — серьёзно отвечает Брюс. — Скажи?  
— Совсем не как из-за вас, ну что вы. Так помешаться я никогда не планировал. Даже на четверть так. Вы исключение.  
— Да, — спокойно подтверждает Брюс, улыбаясь только глазами. — Мне нравится, — и Альфред всё-таки щёлкает его в ухо.  
— У меня не было времени отвлекаться. У меня были ваши родители и вы, и это было важнее, чем… Важнее всего. Никто не принёс бы мне больше радости. Я не видел смысла рисковать.  
— Альфред, я когда-нибудь стану в твоих глазах достаточно взрослым?  
— Достаточно взрослым для чего? — Альфред окидывает их красноречивым взглядом: если это не показатель, что тогда? Что он запрещает Брюсу, как ещё может впустить его во взрослую жизнь?  
— Для тебя.  
— Не знаю, мастер Би, — поразмыслив, признаётся Альфред. — Боюсь, что нет. Я всегда буду помнить мальчика, которого носил на руках.  
— Я уже слишком тяжёлый для этого, — возражает Брюс. Очевидно, он не помнит ту ночь, когда получил перелом, и слава богу. Альфред не станет напоминать. Он касается губами его лба и отвечает:  
— Вы никогда не будете слишком тяжёлым.  
— Глупый мальчишка, — с горьковатой невесёлой улыбкой произносит Брюс, вполне сносно имитируя кокни. — Глупый, безалаберный мальчишка, где его черти носят, опять занимается своей ерундой. Правда, Альфред?  
— Неправда, — веско говорит Альфред. — Нет, неправда. Я сам подтолкнул вас к этому. Единственное, я рассчитывал, что вы выберете своей путеводной звездой образование или гуманитарную миссию. В сущности, её вы и выбрали, только более опасную и тяжёлую. Я на вашей стороне, мастер Брюс. Чем бы вы ни были заняты.  
— Но ты надеешься, что я займусь чем-то другим.  
— Да, я надеюсь.  
— Чего бы ты хотел для меня? Обычную работу? Семью? Детей?  
— Если и так? — с вызовом отвечает Альфред. — Чем это плохо?  
— А чем это было для тебя? Ерундой, на которую нет времени?  
— Я другое дело.  
Брюс сжимает губы, чеканя тихо и свирепо:  
— Не другое.  
— Я вижу вас тем, кем вы видите себя, — Альфред кончиками пальцев касается его скулы. — Я видел вас в костюме, во всех ваших костюмах. И без. Я вижу вас сейчас, какой вы со мной. И я надеюсь, вы тоже сможете однажды это увидеть. Вам нужна забота, мастер Брюс. И ничего в этом нет стыдного, она нужна всем. Вы хотите стоять на страже целого города? Пусть. Но если один человек останется у вас за спиной, ваше эго это вынесет.  
Брюс, не сводя с него глаз, произносит отчётливо:  
— Альфред, ты больше не нужен тому мальчику, которого носил на руках.

Ничего не колет в груди, шрам не ноет, сердце обливается кровью безо всяких эвфемизмов. Сердце — мышца, ей так и положено. Это не какая-нибудь фарфоровая супница, чтобы разбиться. «Меня не у кого забирать», — равнодушно говорил Брюс, стоя на стремянке. «Уходи и не возвращайся, ясно? — дрожа от отчаянья, требовал Брюс. — Ты уволен!» Брюс не говорил ничего внятного, кричал на выдохе как раненый и молотил его кулаками. Брюс смотрел с клокочущей яростью, занеся над ним меч. Да заживёт оно, это сердце. Всегда заживало.

Альфред поворачивается на спину, ему неуютно и холодно, хоть он и понимает, что Брюс сейчас опомнится, извинится, сказав, что не то имел в виду.  
— Прости, — говорит Брюс. — Прозвучало грубо. Но я так и хотел. Тому мальчику ты не нужен, — он берёт руку Альфреда и прячет её в своих. — Но ты очень нужен мне. Мне, сейчас.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Альфред, и Брюс целует его снова, и снова, и снова, кроткими, бережными, исцеляющими поцелуями, каплями мёртвой и живой воды.  
— Займись со мной любовью, — просит он, без «пожалуйста» становясь таким уязвимым.  
— Ещё?  
— Не так. Наоборот.  
Альфред обдумывает перспективу.  
— Только на моих условиях, — говорит он.

Брюс протягивает ладонь, чтобы скрепить уговор рукопожатием.

* * *

— Скажите, если будет неприятно, — говорит Альфред. — Не ждите, пока пройдёт.  
Брюс упрямо терпит любую боль, но хотя бы здесь терпеть ему будет нечего. Альфред целует его соски, подушечками пальцев поглаживает вход, там и там кожа такая чувствительная, что у Брюса немного сбивается дыхание.  
— Л-ладно, — отвечает он слегка удивлённо. — Но ты же… ты же ещё даже не начал?  
— Я уже давно начал, — Альфред мягко вбирает в рот его сосок. — Можете присоединиться ко мне, когда пожелаете.  
— И что я должен делать?  
— Ничего не должны.  
— В смысле, надо ли мне что-то…  
— Не надо.  
— Ну, Альфред.  
— Говорите, если вам чего-то захочется, — раскрытой ладонью Альфред проводит по его члену, — или не захочется. Вот и всё.

Альфред думает, что это займёт одну ночь. Одну ночь он сможет выторговать, и Брюс, заласканный, не будет слишком настаивать, чтоб они шли до конца, и он подготовит его как следует. Может, следует и не так вовсе, Альфред способен судить только по собственной практике. Он тогда, в своей невежественной юности, ни к чему и не готовился, преодолевал ступеньку за ступенькой, со вкусом отдыхая на каждой, и лишь в конце понял, что шёл по лестнице. Но для него это сработало, и теперь иного пути он не знает.

— Подышите.  
— Я вроде и не переставал.  
— Ах вы остряк, — Альфред слабо покачивает пальцем, погружённым внутрь лишь на фалангу. — Попробуйте сделать глубокий вдох. А теперь выдох. Чувствуете?  
— Выдох на усилие, потом вдох.  
— Верно, как при отжиманиях.  
— А после йога, — соглашается Брюс, глаза его смеются. Он притягивает Альфреда за шею и целует глубоко и вдумчиво, подстраиваясь под ритм, под движения пальца внутри себя. Может, всё у него должно было случиться иначе, чувственней и серьёзней, в другое время и с другим человеком, но ему хорошо сейчас, и ничего больше для Альфреда не имеет значения.  
— Знаете, чем это похоже на йогу? Йога тоже не для всех.  
— Йога — это полезно.  
— А знаете, что для вас было бы полезно?  
— Удиви меня.  
— Поменьше спорить со мной, — с улыбкой говорит Альфред, нажимая пальцем сильнее, и Брюс откликается мгновенно — вспыхнувшим лицом, вдохами через приоткрытый рот, тихими сладкими выдохами.  
— Альфред… — бормочет он, — ты не мог бы… ртом?  
— Конечно.

Одной ночи им не хватает.

Брюс легко приноравливается, быстро становится податливым, сам хочет больше, но для него это вызов, всё на свете для него вызов, любой опыт он раскладывает на покорение и обладание.  
— Разве не нужно постепенно увеличивать количество?  
— И число подходов, — соглашается Альфред.  
Издав смешок, Брюс стискивает его пальцы собой слишком сильно.  
— Смысл не в том, чтобы сделать вас шире, — говорит Альфред, свободной рукой перебирая его волосы. — А в том, чтобы вы перестали напрягаться. Вот тут, — он проводит указательным пальцем по краю, — вы способны делать то, что велит голова, но вот там, поглубже, вы всё равно сжимаетесь. И зря вы пытаетесь это контролировать. Не получится. Будь вы хоть семи пядей во лбу.  
— Научи меня.  
Альфред посмеивается добродушно:  
— Хороший мой, этому не учатся. Всё придёт через удовольствие. Не ставьте себе сроков, дайте время. Позвольте помочь вам расслабиться.  
— Но мне ведь приятно!  
— Вот и хорошо, — Альфред целует его успокаивающе. — Вот и замечательно. Ничего сверх и не потребуется. Вы же хотели заняться любовью? Насколько я могу судить, мы этим и заняты. Если только вы не считаете, будто люди любят гениталиями.  
— Не говори безлично.  
— Я чувствую вас, — тихо говорит Альфред. — Я сейчас внутри вас. Я уже вас беру. 

Двух ночей им не хватает тоже.

Альфред растягивает его по чуть-чуть, с осторожностью, преимущественно массирует снаружи, гладит внутри, приучая к своим рукам долго-долго, даже когда в том уже нет нужды, — чтобы не осталось эхо рефлекторного страха. Чтобы Брюс больше никогда, ни единой частью себя не сомневался, что в этих руках безопасно. Сопротивляться чужому проникновению естественно, Альфред и сам никогда не сдавался без боя. Как ни иронично, Альфред не особенно любил и завоёвывать, — но тут другое, совсем другое. Альфред сказал бы, что причиной всему властный характер — вернее, дефицит реальной, законной власти. Совсем скоро она придёт, а лет, скажем, через семь её может стать даже слишком много, но пока Брюс упрямо задирает подбородок, чтобы стать ещё немного выше, ещё немного старше, сильнее, опытнее, могущественней, значительнее. Пока он чувствует себя бесправным, покоряться для него невыносимо. Только ещё и вот что: у Брюса очень недоверчивое тело. Уступчивое и послушное в том, что касается физических нагрузок, оно дичится остального и в то же время тянется за прикосновениями.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивает Брюс, закинув ногу ему на бедро, с нажимом водя большими пальцами по его лбу, словно разглаживает морщины.  
Альфред глядит на него с нежностью:  
— О чём я ещё могу думать?

Альфред думает, без сожалений, даже с некоторой весёлостью, сколько же потерял времени. Не за последние восемнадцать неполных лет, разумеется. Раньше. Альфред думает, существовало ли то время. 

Приручив тело, пора договариваться и с разумом: Альфред знает по себе, что моральный дискомфорт сильнее физического, и мало привыкнуть к ощущению распирания — есть ведь ещё и стыд. Честно сказать, Альфред не знает, как с ним бороться, да и не собирается. Его дело проверить заранее, что там, под настойчивым брюсовским «да» — действительно «да», или «может быть», или даже «пожалуйста, нет».

Большой палец скользит в нём свободно, до самой ладони. Альфред двигает им то быстрей, то медленней, то сгибает, то дразнит вход широкой костяшкой, то, высвободившись, обеими руками разводит ягодицы, с силой, натягивая нежную кожу до предела, так что Брюс не может сжаться. И он открытый сейчас весь, лежит перед Альфредом как напоказ, согнутыми коленями на его плечах, и знает, что его видят, что на него смотрят, что его так бесстыдно трогают, а у него лицо полупьяное от желания. И это Альфред видит тоже. Запретное как раз там, не внизу.  
— А как вам такое? — непринуждённо спрашивает Альфред, растягивает двумя пальцами снаружи и лижет изнутри.  
— Просто сделай это, — умиротворённо, тёплым полушёпотом отвечает Брюс, гладит его голову и прижимает к себе вплотную. — Это хорошо. Просто… сделай.

Четырёх ночей всё ещё мало, а третья вообще неизвестно где потерялась.

— Сегодня четверг или пятница? — Брюс трёт глаза, щурясь со сна, и перекидывает руку через Альфреда, чтобы тот не шёл пока ни в уборную, ни в душ, ни в свою комнату одеваться, а полежал минутку.  
— Пятница, — отвечает Альфред. — Я чертовски надеюсь, что не суббота.  
— Не обязательно ведь так долго? — и как-то сразу, по мягкой улыбке, понятно, о чём Брюс спрашивает.  
— Нет, — говорит Альфред. — Но я так хочу.  
Брюс отчего-то явно доволен этим ответом.

Сегодня у Альфреда, можно сказать, выходной — он лишь садится так, чтобы Брюсу было как можно комфортней, а тот полулежит на нём и всё делает сам: движется вперёд-назад без ритма, толкается Альфреду в кулак, нанизывается на его пальцы, трётся об него спиной, даже ухитряется завести назад руку, чтобы приласкать. Поза довольно неудобная, однако Брюсу хватает гибкости и настырности. Откинувшись затылком на плечо Альфреда, он обращает лицо к нему и смотрит расфокусированным взглядом со знакомой отчаянной требовательностью, которая значит, что он уже близко, уже вот-вот, почти. Его глаза никогда не были определённого цвета: то светлые, то тёмные, то изжелта-серые, в них есть и зелень, и синева, а в левом — карие крапинки. Когда Альфред увидел их впервые, они были сизыми. Когда Альфред смотрит в них сейчас, он себя теряет.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты… — выстанывает Брюс будто пересохшим ртом. — Хочу, чтобы ты… я хочу… — и Альфред кончает первым. 

В каждую из этих ночей Брюс неизменно спрашивает:  
— Сейчас? — но уже когда лежит разморённый удовлетворением, и непонятно, зачем спрашивает вообще.  
— Нет, не сейчас, — как и всегда, отвечает Альфред. — Зачем вы торопитесь?  
— Твой план не работает.  
— С чего вы взяли, что знаете мой план?  
Хотя стоило бы сказать: «С чего вы взяли, что у меня есть план». План Альфреда — по крайней мере, тот, который был — давно неактуален. Брюс не передумает. Или передумает, но не потому, что Альфред придерживает перед ним дверь.  
— Чем больше ты медлишь, тем сильнее я хочу тебя, — спокойно говорит Брюс. — Ты очень плохой стратег, Альфред, — и, лишая возможности ответить колкостью на колкость, берёт его за руку и прижимается к ней губами.  
— Что же вы за несчастье, — вздыхает Альфред. 

Назавтра Альфред неудачно вспоминает шутку про власть — он-де обещал злоупотребить полномочиями, вот вам и пожалуйста. Это на самом-то деле смешно, потому что впервые за долгие, долгие годы Альфред не руководит и не подчиняется старшему по званию.

Впрочем, как сказать. В свете последствий шутку стоит счесть удачной.

У Брюса тонкие, длинные, неумолимые пальцы. Альфред с удовольствием вытягивается во весь рост и сообщает, что если Брюс собирается его наказывать по всей строгости, пускай ещё и завтрак с утра приготовит.  
— Тебе хорошо, Альфред?  
— Уж простите, если это не вписывается в вашу задумку, но да, мне хорошо.  
— Это вписывается. Идея такая, — Брюс ведёт указательным пальцем свободной руки по позвоночнику Альфреда, от шеи до крестца. — Тебе будет хорошо. Потом тебе будет очень хорошо. Потом тебе будет мало. Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься, прежде чем начать просить, договорились?  
— Вы крайне самоуверенны.  
— Бремя власти, как ты и говорил.  
— Я говорил, что власть у взрослых.  
— Ах, да, — насмешливо фыркает Брюс, — я и забыл. Я же _ребёнок_.  
Альфред морщится:  
— Ну-ка выньте из меня пальцы.  
— Неприятно такое слышать, правда, Альфред?  
— Вы не ребёнок, мастер Брюс, но до совершеннолетия вы и не взрослый. Де-юре.  
Брюс отвечает со всей серьёзностью:  
— Де-шмуре.  
— На юридическом факультете вам будут так рады.  
— Не так сильно, как ты! Давай сосредоточимся на нас, — говорит он во всех смыслах свысока, похлопывая Альфреда по боку. — У одного из нас скоро будет оргазм. Волнующая перспектива, не так ли, Альфред? Ты рад? Расскажи мне, что ты чувствуешь? Что я с тобой делаю?  
— Я… — Альфред пытается собраться с мыслями. — Вы…  
— Увлекательное начало, — одобряет Брюс.

Чуть позже Альфред подсаживает его себе на грудь, чтобы напомнить, что двух пальцев, губ и языка более чем достаточно для оглушительного наслаждения. На тот случай, если за день он забыл.

— Тебе нравится это, да? Тебе так это нравится, — восхищённо шепчет Брюс. — Мне тоже. — Иногда он такой щемяще-ласковый, рехнуться можно, весь сплошная нежность — его руки, его голос, запах мёда от его волос. Вовсе не жаль, что только изредка. Чаще это было бы не перенести. — Если ты этого хотел, почему не сказал? А с другими тебе это тоже нравилось?  
— Я не хочу говорить ни о ком другом, — отвечает Альфред и целует его.

Так проходит неделя — или больше, или меньше, или всё-таки неделя, никто из них уже не считает. Брюс только говорит однажды, полушутя:  
— Мне начинает казаться, что ты дожидаешься моего дня рождения.  
А Альфред отвечает, пожав плечами:  
— Какой в этом смысл.

В этом, происходящем, нет никакого смысла, нет функционального назначения. Это не тренировка, не черновой набросок. Альфред, пожалуй, был счастливее всего, тогда, давно, когда делал всё не спеша, но осознанно ни к чему не готовился. Просто так случилось. Самые важные, самые лучшие вещи случались с ним, когда он совершенно не был готов.

Ночами светло от снега, и кожа Брюса кажется розовой, словно горячечный румянец со щёк и ушей размешался в привычной бледности. Альфред, уложив на себя его длинные ноги, целует узкие шершавые ступни, пятки, косточки на щиколотках, посасывает пальцы поочерёдно, водит между ними языком. Брюс ласкает себя неторопливо, периодически останавливаясь, потом и вовсе убирает руку. Альфред смотрит на его живот с блестящим следом смазки, на его напряжённый член в завитках тёмных волос, на его расслабленное лицо.  
— Вы бесподобны, — честно говорит Альфред.  
Брюс, улыбаясь, прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

Он больше не спрашивает, сейчас ли.

И вот тогда, как самые лучшие вещи, это случается — без разрешения и условий.

— Я, — с непререкаемой уверенностью говорит Брюс. Сам надевает на Альфреда презерватив, сам смазывает себя, не давая помочь, мягко отводя руки. — Нет.  
Альфред демонстративно закладывает их за голову.  
— Ты не хочешь меня трогать? — голос у него ровный, но где-то глубоко в нём улыбка.  
— Пф! Вы сами-то знаете, чего хотите?  
— Прекрасно знаю, — отвечает Брюс, и Альфред сдаётся.  
— Вот что, — говорит он, возвращая ладони туда, где им самое место. — Я верю, что вы знаете. Но мы остановимся, как только вы скажете. Не вздумайте продолжать ради меня. Вы только обидите меня, если продолжите.  
Брюс смотрит на него, не кивает, не спорит, даже не хмурится.  
— Мы не станем это больше обсуждать, — спокойно добавляет Альфред. — Но я сказал, и вы услышали.  
Молчание длится так долго, что едва не становится тягостным, а затем Брюс, коротко усмехнувшись, наклоняет голову набок:  
— У меня складывалось впечатление, что секс — это нескучное занятие.  
Альфред фыркает с облегчением:  
— Только с людьми моложе пятидесяти!  
— Повеселись, Альфред, — со скуповатой, умеренной нежностью говорит Брюс и вправляет его в себя. 

Узкий, он всё ещё такой неправильно узкий. Или Альфред слишком отвык и забыл, каково это. Или никогда не знал.

Выражение лица у Брюса посекундно меняется, он сосредоточенный, удивлённый, беззащитный, сдвигает брови, распахивает глаза, зажмуривается.  
— Поговорите со мной.  
— Это… странно, — отрывисто говорит Брюс, опускаясь всё ниже. — Необычно. Так туго. Совсем не больно.  
— И не должно, — тихо отвечает Альфред, гладя его предплечья, неровные от мурашек.  
Брюс садится на него, приняв целиком, замирает на несколько мгновений, затем начинает покачиваться, сперва совсем незаметно, — Альфред это даже не видит, только ощущает, — потом движется мелко вверх-вниз, у самого основания.  
— Это хорошо, Альфред, — выдыхает он.

И очень скоро — слишком скоро — его движения утрачивают осторожность, становясь сильными толчками.  
— Ну куда вы, не надо так, тише, тише, — умоляет Альфред, пытаясь удержать его, притормозить. — Медленней, — но Брюс не слушает. Он гладкий и жаркий, упоительный, Альфред чувствует его так отчётливо, точно между ними нет латекса — ему даже приходится проверить, на месте ли презерватив. Задев пальцами растянутый вход, Альфред вздрагивает, потом слепо льёт ещё любриканта — на себя, на него, о мой бог, какой же он… 

Отросшие волосы Брюса липнут к его покрытой испариной коже, Альфред бережно отводит их со лба, потом с шеи, а другой рукой не может перестать трогать там, где Брюс сжимает его так крепко, где Брюс так полон им.

— Мальчик мой, — зовёт Альфред, отпуская его, более не направляя, подвластный ему полностью. — Сокровище моё. Единственный. — Брюс, уперевшись в него ладонью, скользит, надевается на него самозабвенно. — Что же ты делаешь со мной… Что вы со мной делаете.  
— Альфред, Альфред, — Брюс захлёбывается его именем, становясь восхитительно громким, и, вздрогнув, запрокидывает голову. — Альфред!..

Брюс кончает ему на грудь, выжимая из Альфреда всё, до последней сладкой судороги.

Щёлкает завязанный узлом презерватив и шлёпается на пол.  
По груди, прямо по шраму, свободно движется тёплая ладонь. Брюс то ли вытирает его, то ли втирает себя в него. Следом Альфред чувствует мокрые прикосновения языка.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, как сильно, — ликующе шепчет Брюс. — Теперь ты чувствуешь. Всё хорошо? Ты был немного… — он тихо смеётся. — Ты был абсолютно не в себе. Мне понравилось.  
— Мне без вас жизни нет, — глуховато отвечает Альфред. — Да её до вас и не было. Не позвольте мне хоть на минуту задержаться дольше вас на этом свете. Слышите? Если этот город погубит вас, я унесу его с собой весь, так и знайте.  
— Ну, ну, — как-то совсем по-взрослому говорит Брюс, пытается сдвинуть Альфреда с места, уложить головой на себя, но потом, передумав, сам прижимается к его плечу.

— Что ты хочешь на Валентинов день?  
— Он был вчера.  
— Что ты хочешь на следующий Валентинов день?  
— Я уже сказал, только что. На Валентинов день, на день рождения, каждый день. Ничего другого мне не надо. Поклянитесь мне. 

Брюс берёт Альфреда за руку, переплетает его и свои пальцы в замок. В серебристом луче лунного света их ладони одинаково тёмные, одинаково белые, и не различить, на чьей тускло блестит золотое кольцо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Корвилья, Корвач, Дьяволецца — зоны катания в Санкт-Морице, на каждой своя система трасс. Дьяволецца, так называемая гора дьявольского очарования, находится дальше остальных.
> 
> %имя и %имя на дереве сидели — американская песенка-дразнилка, наподобие нашей «тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста: «(Girl's name) and (boy's name) sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!» [и далее про брак и детей]
> 
> Той ме обича с ръце (болг.) — Он любит меня своими руками.
> 
> «Блаженнее давать, нежели принимать» — Деяния святых апостолов, 20:1-38. В Библии этого нет.
> 
> Testis unus, testis nullus ( _лат._ ) — Один свидетель — не свидетель. 
> 
> Контрданс — деревенский английский танец, предок кадрили. Я считаю, Альфред умеет и это.
> 
> Собачий остров, он же Доклендс — один из бедных районов Ист-Энда. 
> 
> «Никто нас не любит, но нам наплевать» — гимн «Миллуолла», клуба родом из Доклендс. Основное их дерби — «Вест Хэм» (hammers, «молотки»), чей стадион находился на Грин-стрит. Одно из самых жестоких английских дерби в смысле градуса фанатской вражды. 
> 
> Шутки, которые Альфред (по понятным причинам) не рассказывает Брюсу:  
> — Если вы окажетесь в одной комнате со львом, коброй и фанатом «Вест Хэма», и пистолетом с двумя пулями, кого вы пристрелите?  
> — Фаната «Вест Хэма», дважды.
> 
> — Чем отличается батут от фаната «Вест Хэма»?  
> — Чтобы прыгать на батуте, надо разуться.
> 
> Шутка про сотню в оригинале звучит так:  
> — Как называется сотня фанатов «Вест Хэма» на дне ущелья?  
> — Хорошее начало!
> 
> Татуировка свинки на лодыжке [реально есть](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGFInooXoAAqgOZ.jpg) у Шона Пертви, актёра, играющего Альфреда.
> 
> Друзья детства Альфреда = друзья юности Шона, бывшие соучредители продюсерской компании «Natural Nylon». Ли — Джонни Ли Миллер (соответственно, Энджел — его первая жена, Анджелина Джоли), Большой Мак — Юэн Макгрегор, Дэйви — Дэвид Джуд Лоу ([тред аргументов](https://twitter.com/VultureMoriarty/status/901130980353875968)), Лайза — Сэди Лайза Фрост, бывшая жена Лоу, которой он изменил с Сиенной Роуз Миллер, которой в свою очередь изменил с Дейзи Райт, а потом заделал ребенка Кэтрин Хардинг. И имя упало с неба, но на иврите «David» значит «возлюбленный», «желанный».
> 
> «Мальчик оставит его ради революции» — отсылка к стихотворению «[the boy i love left me for a revolution](http://elisabethhewer.co.uk/post/53930689239)» юной английской поэтессы Элизабет Хьюер (перевод мой):
>
>> я думаю, ты  
> подожжёшь себя,  
> не успев понять,  
> что даже тебе  
> не покорить солнце.  
>  
>> 
>> бунтарство тебе к лицу,  
> как красный плащ  
> или блестящая позолота юности.
>> 
>>    
> (боюсь, мы никогда не увидим,  
> идёт ли тебе  
> старость.
>> 
>> ты разбиваешь мне сердце.)
> 
> Carpe diem ( _лат._ ) — Живи настоящим.
> 
> Канадец, выигравший «Букер» — подразумевается Майкл Ондатже. Шутка-самосмейка в том, что вместо «Английского пациента» (от иностранца) Альфред читает «Почему мы не любим иностранцев» (от англичанина). Ах, этот ламповый островной шовинизм.
> 
> «Почему мы не любим иностранцев» и «Лайковые перчатки» — рассказы Джерома К. Джерома, первый юмористический, второй — о паре влюблённых, где женщина (предположительно служанка), долго не решаясь, открывает мужчине своей секрет, а тот бросает её из отвращения.
> 
> [сезон 3, серия 15]  
>  _Брюс_ : Что ты готовишь?  
>  _Альфред_ : Пастуший пирог.  
>  _Брюс_ : Опять?
> 
> Воскресный обед — английская традиция. Жареное мясо + картофель и другие овощи + йоркширский пудинг + подливка.  
> Пастуший пирог — по сути, запеканка из фарша, картофельного пюре и овощей. Фандомный [мем](https://medium.com/@ampaseh/%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5-%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8-4279442af79c).
> 
> Цугцванг — положение в шахматах, в котором любой ход игрока ведёт к ухудшению его позиции.
> 
> Ганимед — вечно юный троянский царевич необыкновенной красоты. Стал виночерпием на Олимпе. По некоторым версиям был любовником Зевса.
> 
> Юпитер — бог в древнеримской мифологии, схожий с Зевсом у древних греков.
> 
> Уроборос — свернувшийся в кольцо змей, кусающий себя за хвост, древнейший символ вечности.
> 
> Рекурсия — ситуация, когда объект является частью самого себя.
> 
> Платину открыли испанские конкистадоры и сочли подобием серебра, так что в буквальном переводе её название (исп. _plata_ , «серебро» + уменьшительный суффикс) означает «маленькое серебро», «серебришко». Серебро широко используется в медицине. Золото традиционно ассоциируется с победой и матримониальными союзами.
> 
> «Пока ты меня любишь, мы можем голодать и скитаться бездомными. Пока ты меня любишь, я буду твоей платиной, серебром и золотом» — Джастин, господи прости, Бибер. Да, вы только что прочитали макси-сонгфик по Джастину Биберу. Mazel tov.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Безупречные линии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616160) by [Lundo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo)




End file.
